Meses después
by ChayPattinson
Summary: Aquella noche con ella… traería consecuencias nueve meses después...
1. Chapter 1

_**Meses después...**_

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>Argumento:<em>

Aquella noche con ella… traería consecuencias nueve meses después...

El lujoso Ferrari despertaba miradas de curiosidad en el tranquilo pueblecito inglés de Little Molting, pero para la profesora Bella Swan sólo significaba una cosa: Edward Cullen había vuelto a su vida. Cuatro años antes, con el ramo de novia en la mano, Bella supo que su guapísimo prometido griego no iba a reunirse con ella en el altar. Ahora él había vuelto para exigir lo que era suyo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

¡ME DA IGUAL que esté en medio de una con ferencia, esto es urgente! Edward levantó la mirada cuando Emmett, el director jurídico de la naviera Cullen, entró en su despacho con un montón de papeles en la mano y el rostro de color escarlata.

—Tengo que colgar —Edward interrumpió la confe rencia con su equipo en Nueva York y Londres—. Como no te he visto correr en los diez años que llevas traba jando para mí, imagino que traes malas noticias. ¿Se ha hundido un carguero?

—Rápido, conéctate a Internet —el normalmente tran quilo Emmett recorrió el espacio que los separaba en dos zancadas, chocó contra el escritorio y tiró los papeles por el suelo.

—Ya estoy conectado —intrigado, Edward miró la pantalla—. ¿Qué se supone que debo buscar?

—Ve a eBay —le pidió Emmett, con voz estrangulada—. Ahora mismo. Tenemos tres minutos para pujar.

Edward no perdió el tiempo diciendo que hacer pu jas por Internet no solía formar parte de su jornada de trabajo. En lugar de eso, accedió a la página y miró a su abogado con expresión interrogante.

—Escribe «diamantes»... grandes diamantes blancos.

Edward tuvo una premonición. Pero no, no podía ser. No podía haberlo hecho.

Pero cuando la página de eBay apareció en la pan talla masculló una maldición en griego mientras Emmett se dejaba caer sobre una silla.

—¿Me he vuelto loco o el diamante Cullen está siendo vendido en eBay?

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

Ver ese anillo lo hacía pensar en ella y pensar en ella desataba una reacción en cadena que lo sorpren dió por su intensidad. Incluso después de tantos años de ausencia, Bella podía hacerle eso, pensó.

-Es el diamante Cullen, sí. ¿Seguro que es ella quien lo vende?

-Eso parece. Si hubiera estado antes en el mercado nos lo habrían notificado. Tengo un equipo de gente investigando ahora mismo, pero la puja ya ha llegado al millón de dólares. ¿Por qué eBay? —inclinándose, Emmett reunió los papeles que había dejado caer al suelo—. ¿Por qué no Christie's o Sotheby's o alguna de las famosas casas de subastas? Es una decisión muy extraña.

-No es extraña —con la mirada fija en la pantalla, Edward sonrió—. Es justo lo que haría ella. Bella nunca iría a Christie' s o Sotheby's.

Que fuese una persona tan normal era algo que siem pre le había parecido encantador. No era pretenciosa, un atributo raro en el mundo falso en el que vivía.

—Bueno, da igual —Emmett tiró de su corbata como si lo estuviera estrangulando—. Si la puja ha llegado al millón de dólares hay muchas posibilidades de que al guien sepa que se trata del diamante Cullen. ¡Tenemos que detenerla! ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué no lo hizo hace cuatro años? Entonces tenía razones para odiarte.

Edward se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, conside rando la pregunta. Y cuando habló, lo hizo en voz baja:

—Ha visto las fotografías.

—¿De Tanya y tú ,en el baile benéfico? ¿Crees que habrá oído rumores de que vuestra relación es se ria?

Edward miró la pantalla.

—Sí.

El anillo lo decía todo. Su presencia en la pantalla decía: «esto es lo que pienso de lo que hubo entre no sotros». Era el equivalente a tirar el diamante al río, pero mucho más efectivo. Estaba vendiéndolo al me jor postor de la manera más pública posible y el men saje era claro: «este anillo no significa nada para mí».

«Nuestra relación no significa nada».

Estaba furiosa.

Edward se levantó abruptamente, pensando que eso dejaba claro que había hecho lo que debía. Tanya Denaly jamás haría algo tan vulgar como vender un anillo en eBay. Era demasiado discreta y educada como para eso. Siempre impecable, era una chica ca llada y discreta. Y, sobre todo, no quería casarse.

Luego volvió a mirar el anillo en la pantalla, ima ginando la emoción que había detrás de esa venta. No había nada contenido. La mujer que vendía el anillo entregaba libremente sus emociones.

Recordando lo «libremente» que lo hacía, Edward tuvo que apretar los labios. Sería bueno, pensó, romper ese último lazo entre ellos. Y aquél era el momento.

—Puja por él, Emmett.

Su abogado lo miró con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Pujar? ¿Cómo? Hace falta tener una cuenta en eBay y no hay tiempo para eso.

-Necesitamos un universitario —Edward pulsó el botón del intercomunicador—. Dile a Angela que venga ahora mismo. De inmediato, sin perder un minuto.

Unos segundos después, la secretaria más joven del equipo apareció en el despacho.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo, señor Cullen?

—¿Tienes una cuenta en eBay?

Sorprendida por la pregunta, la chica tragó saliva.

-Pues sí...

-Necesito que pujes por algo —sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, Edward le hizo un gesto para que se acercase. Dos minutos, tenía dos minutos para pujar por el dia mante, para recuperar algo que nunca debería haber dejado de ser suyo—. Entra en tu cuenta y haz lo que tengas que hacer para pujar.

—Ahora mismo —nerviosa, la chica se sentó en el si llón y escribió su contraseña. Pero le temblaban las manos de tal modo que la escribió mal y tuvo que vol ver a hacerlo.

—Tómate tu tiempo, tranquila —Edward miró a Emmett, que parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto.

Por fin, Angela escribió la contraseña correcta y son rió, aliviada.

—¿Por cuánto dinero debo pujar?

—Dos millones de dólares.

La chica dejó escapar un gemido.

-¿Cuánto ha dicho?

-Dos millones —Edward observó el reloj que lle vaba la cuenta atrás. Dos minutos, tenían dos minutos para pujar—. Hazlo ahora mismo.

—Pero el límite de mi tarjeta de crédito son quinien tas libras. No puedo...

—Pero yo sí y soy yo quien va a comprarlo —Edward se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba muy pálida—. No te desmayes. Si te desmayas no podrás pujar. Emmett, como director jurídico de la empresa, será testigo de este acuerdo. No tendrás ningún problema, no te preo cupes. Tenemos treinta segundos y esto es muy im portante para mí. Hazlo, por favor.

—Sí, claro... lo siento —con manos temblorosas, Angela escribió la cantidad en la casilla adecuada—. Ahora soy... o sea, usted es quien más ha pujado.

Edward levantó una ceja.

—¿Está hecho entonces?

—Mientras nadie haga una puja más alta en el úl timo segundo...

Edward, que no quería arriesgarse, buscó la casilla de puja y escribió cuatro millones de dólares.

Cinco segundos después, el anillo era suyo y estaba sirviéndole un vaso de agua a la pobre Angela.

—Estoy impresionado. Respondes bien bajo presión y has hecho lo que tenías que hacer. No lo olvidaré, Angela. Y ahora dime dónde tengo que enviar el dinero. ¿El vendedor da su nombre y su dirección?

Tenía que decidir si hacía aquello en persona o lo ponía en manos de sus abogados.

Sus abogados, le decía el sentido común. Por la misma razón por la que no había intentado encontrarla en esos cuatro años.

—Puede enviar por e-mail las preguntas que quiera —dijo Angela, mirando el diamante en la pantalla—. Es un anillo precioso, por cierto. Muy romántico. Edward no se molestó en desilusionarla.

¿Había sido él romántico alguna vez? Si ser román tico consistía en tener un impulsivo y vertiginoso ro mance con alguien, entonces sí lo era. Una vez. O tal vez «cegado por el deseo» sería una mejor manera de describirlo. Afortunadamente, había recuperado a tiempo el sentido común.

Y desde entonces había tratado las relaciones sen timentales como si fueran acuerdos comerciales... como su relación con Tanya. Era mucho más sen sato. No sentía el menor deseo de entenderla y Tanya no había mostrado la menor intención de enten derlo a él.

-Eso era mucho mejor que una chica que se te metía en la piel y te volvía loco.

Edward miró hacia la ventana mientras Emmett sa caba a Angela del despacho, prometiendo lidiar con el aspecto financiero de la transacción más tarde.

Su abogado cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia él.

—Haré que transfieran el dinero y recojan el anillo.

—No —empujado por algo que prefería no analizar, Edward metió una mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. No quiero ese anillo en las manos de nadie. Iré a bus carlo yo mismo.

—¿En persona? —exclamó Emmett—. No has visto a esa chica en cuatro años porque decidiste que era mejor no volver a verla nunca. ¿Tú crees que es buena idea?

—Yo siempre tengo buenas ideas.

Tenía que terminar con aquello para siempre, pensó mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Le daría el dinero, se llevaría el anillo y seguiría adelante con su vida como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Respira, respira, respira. Pon la cabeza entre las rodillas... eso es. No vas a desmayarte. Muy bien, muy bien. Y ahora, intenta decirme qué ha pasado.

Bella intentó hablar, pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta y se preguntó si sería posible quedarse muda de una sorpresa.

Su amiga la miró, exasperada.

—Bells, te doy treinta segundos para que digas algo o te tiro un cubo de agua fría por la cabeza.

Bella respiró profundamente y lo intentó de nuevo:

—He vendido...

-¿Qué has vendido? —la animó Rosalie.

-El anillo.

—Ah, por fin hacemos algún progreso. Has vendido un anillo. ¿Qué anillo? —los ojos de Rose se iluminaron de repente—. Caray, ¿no habrás vendido el anillo?

Bella asintió con la cabeza, intentando respirar de nuevo.

-He vendido el anillo... en eBay.

Se había mareado y sabía que estaría tirada en el suelo, desmayada, si no estuviera sentada.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo. Entiendo que estés nerviosa. Llevabas cuatro años llevando ese anillo al cuello... de masiado tiempo probablemente dado que el canalla que te lo regaló no se molestó en aparecer el día de la boda —asintió Rosalie—. Pero por fin has visto la luz y lo has vendido, no pasa nada. No hay razón para ponerse enferma. Estás pálida como un muerto y yo no sé nada de primeros auxilios. Cerraba los ojos en las clases porque me da asco la sangre, así que no te pongas peor.

—Rosalie...

-¿Qué hago, te doy una bofetada? ¿Te levanto las piernas para que te llegue la sangre a la cabeza? Dime qué tengo que hacer. Sé que esto te ha traumatizado, pero han pasado cuatro años, por favor.

Bella tragó saliva, apretando la mano de su amiga.

—Lo he vendido.

—Que sí, que sí, que has vendido el anillo, ya lo sé. Olvídate del asunto y sigue adelante con tu vida... sal por ahí y acuéstate con un extraño para celebrarlo. Tú no quieres creerlo, pero te aseguro que tu novio griego no es el único hombre en la Tierra.

-Por cuatro millones de dólares.

—O podríamos abrir una botella de champán y... ¿qué has dicho? —Rosalie se dejó caer al suelo—. Por un momento, me había parecido escuchar cuatro mi llones de dólares.

—Cuatro millones —repitió Bella—. Rosalie, no me encuentro bien.

-Yo tampoco me encuentro bien, pero no podemos desmayarnos las dos. Podríamos darnos un golpe en la cabeza y encontrarían nuestros cadáveres descom puestos dentro de una semana... o no nos encontrarían nunca porque tu casa siempre está como una leonera.

—Rose sacudió la cabeza, incrédula—. Seguro que ni si quiera has hecho testamento. Yo sólo tengo una bolsa llena de ropa sucia y un montón de facturas y tú tienes cuatro millones de dólares. Cuatro millones. Dios mío, nunca había tenido una amiga rica. Ahora soy yo la que necesita respirar —tomando una bolsa de papel del suelo, sacó las dos manzanas que había dentro y metió la cara en ella, respirando ruidosamente...

Bella se miró las manos, preguntándose si dejarían de temblar si se sentaba sobre ellas. Le temblaban desde que encendió el ordenador y vio la puja final.

—Tengo que... calmarme. Y tengo que revisar los exámenes de lengua antes de mañana.

Rosalie se quitó la bolsa de la cara.

—No digas tonterías. No tendrás que volver a dar clases en toda tu vida. Puedes dedicarte a vivir como una reina a partir de ahora. Ve al colegio mañana, pre senta la renuncia y vete a un spa. ¡Podrías estar diez años en un spa!

-Yo no haría eso, me encanta ser profesora. Cuando llegan las vacaciones estoy deseando que terminen para volver a clase.

—Ya, ya...

—Me encantan los niños. Son lo más parecido a una familia que voy a tener nunca.

—Por el amor de Dios, Bells, tienes veintitrés años, no ochenta. Además, ahora eres rica, los hombres ha rán cola para dejarte embarazada.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Tú no sabes lo que es el romanticismo, ¿verdad?

—Soy realista. Ya sé que te encantan los niños y me parece muy raro. A mí me gustaría retorcerles el pes cuezo... tal vez deberías darme a mí el dinero y yo pre sentaré la renuncia. ¡Cuatro millones de dólares! ¿Cómo es posible que no supieras que valía tanto?

-No lo pregunté. El anillo era especial porque me lo había regalado él, no por su valor material. No se me ocurrió que pudiera ser tan caro.

—Tienes que ser práctica además de romántica. Puede que él fuera un canalla, pero al menos no era un canalla tacaño —Rosalie clavó los dientes en una manzana—. Cuando me dijiste que era griego pensé que sería camarero o algo así.

Bella se puso colorada. No le gustaba hablar de ello porque le recordaba lo tonta que había sido. Y lo ingenua.

-No era camarero —murmuró, cubriéndose la cara con las manos—. No quiero ni pensar en ello. ¿Cómo pude imaginar que iba a salir bien? Él era un hombre súper inteligente, súper sofisticado, súper rico. Yo no soy súper nada.

-Sí lo eres —objetó Rosalie, siempre tan leal—. Tú eres súper desordenada, súper despistada y...

—Cállate, anda. No necesito saber las razones por las que no salió bien —Bella se preguntaba cómo podía seguir doliéndole tanto después de cuatro años—. Me gustaría encontrar una razón por la que podría haber salido bien.

Rosalie dio otro mordisco a la manzana, pensativa.

-Tienes unos súper pechos.

Bella se cubrió el pecho con los brazos.

—Gracias —murmuró, sin saber si reír o llorar.

—De nada. Bueno, ¿y de dónde saca su dinero tu sú per ex novio?

—Tiene una naviera... una grande, con muchísimos barcos.

—No me lo digas, súper barcos. ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes?

—Rosalie sacudió la cabeza—. O sea, que es millonario, ¿no?

-He leído en algún sitio que es multimillonario.

—Ah, bueno, ¿qué importancia tienen unos cuantos millones entre amigos? Pero entonces, y no te lo to mes a mal, ¿cómo os conocisteis? Yo llevo viviendo los mismos años que tú y nunca he conocido a un mi llonario. Y mucho menos a un multimillonario. Po drías darme algún consejo.

—Cuando terminé la carrera me fui de vacaciones a Corfú, en Grecia. Sin darme cuenta entré en una playa privada, pero yo no sabía que lo fuera. Me había de jado la guía en el hotel y estaba mirando aquel paisaje maravilloso, no los carteles —Bella dejó escapar un suspiro—. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Ése no es mi tema favorito.

-Sí, claro. Podemos hablar de qué vas a hacer con cuatro millones de dólares.

-No lo sé —Bella se encogió de hombros—. ¿Pagar a un psiquiatra para que me cure del shock?

—¿Quién ha comprado el anillo?

-No lo sé, alguien con mucho dinero evidente mente.

Rosalie la miró, exasperada.

—¿Y cuándo tienes que entregarlo?

-Una chica me ha enviado un mensaje diciendo que vendrían a buscarlo en persona mañana. Y le he dado la dirección del colegio por si acaso eran gente rara —Bella tocó el anillo, que llevaba en una cadenita al cuello bajo la blusa, y Rosalie suspiró.

-Nunca te lo quitas. Incluso duermes con él puesto.

-Porque soy muy desordenada y me da miedo per derlo.

—Déjate de excusas. Ya sé que eres desordenada, pero llevas el anillo porque sigues enamorada de él.

Has seguido enamorada de él estos cuatro años. ¿Por qué decidiste vender el anillo de repente, Bells? ¿Qué ha pasado? Esta última semana has estado muy rara.

-Vi fotografías de él con otra mujer. Rubia, delga dísima, ya sabes a qué me refiero. La clase de mujer que hace que una quiera dejar de comer para siem pre... hasta que te das cuenta de que incluso dejando de comer nunca tendrías ese aspecto —Bella suspiró—. Y pensé que conservar el anillo estaba evitando que rehiciera mi vida. Es una locura, yo estoy loca.

-No, ya no. Por fin has recuperado la cordura —Rosalie se apartó el pelo de los ojos con un gesto dramá tico—. Tú sabes lo que esto significa, ¿verdad?

—¿Que tengo que olvidarme de él para siempre?

-No, que se terminó lo de comer pasta barata. Esta noche vamos a pedir una pizza que lleve de todo y vas a pagar tú. ¡Yupi! —exclamó su amiga, levantando el teléfono—. ¡Vamos a darnos la gran vida!

Edward Cullen bajó del Ferrari y miró el viejo edificio de estilo victoriano: una escuela de primaria en Hampton Park.

Por supuesto, Bella trabajaba con niños. Era lo más lógico.

Fue el día que leyó en la prensa que pensaba tener cuatro hijos cuando la dejó plantada.

Edward miró el edificio. La verja estaba rota por va rios sitios y unos plásticos cubrían parte del tejado, presumiblemente para evitar las goteras.

En ese momento sonó una campanita y, un se gundo después, un montón de niños salieron al patio, empujándose unos a otros. Una joven los seguía, con testando preguntas, intentando contener discusiones y, en general, controlando el caos. Llevaba una senci lla falda negra, zapatos planos y una blusa de color claro. Edward no la miró dos veces, demasiado ocu pado buscando a Bella.

De nuevo, estudió el viejo edificio, pensando que debía haberse equivocado. ¿Por qué iba Bella a ente rrarse en aquel sitio?

Estaba a punto de volver al coche, pensando que le habían dado una dirección errónea, cuando oyó una risa que le resultaba familiar. Y, de repente, se encon tró mirando de nuevo a la joven profesora de falda ne gra y zapatos planos.

No se parecía a la alegre adolescente que había co nocido en la playa de Corfú y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando ella giró la cabeza.

Llevaba el pelo firmemente sujeto con un prende dor, pero era del mismo tono castaño...

Edward arrugó el ceño, quitándole mentalmente esa ropa tan aburrida para ver a la mujer que había debajo.

La joven sonrió entonces y Edward se quedó sin respiración porque era imposible no reconocer esa sonrisa. Una sonrisa amplia, generosa, auténtica. Sin pensar, bajó la mirada hasta sus piernas... sí, eran las mismas piernas, largas y preciosas. Unas piernas he chas para que un hombre perdiese la cabeza. Unas piernas que una vez se habían enredado en su cintura...

Los gritos de los niños interrumpieron sus pensa mientos. Un grupo de chicos había visto el Ferrari y, de inmediato, Edward lamentó no haber aparcado más lejos.

Los niños corrían por el patio para acercarse a la verja que separaba el colegio del resto del mundo y él los miró como otro hombre miraría a un animal peli groso.

—¡Menudo cochazo!

-¿Es un Porsche? Mi padre dice que el mejor coche del mundo es el Porsche.

-Cuando sea mayor voy a tener uno como ése.

Edward no sabía qué decir, de modo que se quedó callado. Pero enseguida vio que Bella giraba la ca beza. Por supuesto, ella se daría cuenta rápidamente de que alguna de sus ovejitas había escapado del re baño, Bella era ese tipo de persona. Era desordenada, ruidosa y cariñosa. Y no se habría quedado callada si unos niños se dirigían a ella.

Edward vio que estaba pálida, el tono de su piel des tacando el inusual chocolate de sus ojos.

Evidentemente no conocía a mucha gente que con dujera un Ferrari, pensó. Y el hecho de que se sorpren dería de verlo aumentó su furia.

¿Qué había esperado, que se quedara de brazos cruzados mientras vendía el anillo, el anillo que él ha bía puesto en su dedo, al mejor postor?

Desde el otro lado del patio sus ojos se encontra ron.

El sol apareció por detrás de una nube, dándole re flejos rojizos a su pelo. Le recordaba a aquella tarde en la playa de Corfú. Entonces Bella llevaba un mi núsculo bikini de color turquesa y una sonrisa aver gonzada...

Pero no quería pensar en eso, de modo que volvió al presente.

—¡Chicos! —su voz era como chocolate derretido con un poco de canela, suave con un toque de espe cias—. No os subáis a la verja, ya sabéis que es peli groso.

Edward se sintió absurdamente decepcionado. Cua tro años antes, Bella hubiera salido corriendo por el patio con el entusiasmo de un cachorro para echarse en sus brazos.

Y que estuviera mirándolo como si hubiera esca pado de una reserva de tigres lo ponía aún más tenso.

Edward miró al niño más cercano, la necesidad de información desatando su lengua.

—¿Es vuestra profesora?

—Sí, es nuestra profesora —a pesar de la advertencia de Bella, el chico puso una rodilla en la pared e intentó apoyarse en la verja—. No parece muy estricta, pero si haces algo malo... ¡zas!

—¿Os pega?

—¿Qué? —el chaval soltó una carcajada—. La señorita Swan no mataría una mosca. Las atrapa con un vaso para sacarlas de la clase. Ni siquiera nos grita.

—Pero eso de «zas»...

—La señorita Swan te aplasta con una sola mirada —el chico se encogió de hombros—. Te hace sentir mal si has hecho algo malo, como si la hubieras decepcio nado.

Pero nunca le haría daño a nadie. No es nada violenta.

La señorita Swan. De modo que no se había ca sado. Y no había tenido los cuatro hijos que quería te ner.

Sólo ahora que la pregunta estaba contestada reco noció que había pensado en esa posibilidad.

Bella cruzó el patio como si una cuerda invisible tirase de ella. Era evidente que, si tuviera oportunidad, saldría corriendo en dirección contraria.

—Freddie, Kyle, Colin, alejaos de la verja.

Los tres chicos empezaron a hablar a la vez y Edward notó que Bella contestaba uno a uno en lugar de mandarlos callar como harían la mayoría de los adul tos. Y era evidente que los niños la adoraban.

—¿Ha visto el coche, señorita Swan? Yo sólo lo había visto en las revistas.

—Sólo es un coche, cuatro ruedas y un motor —Bella se volvió por fin hacia él—. ¿Querías algo?

Nunca había sido capaz de esconder sus sentimien tos, pensó Edward. Estaba horrorizada de verlo y eso lo sacaba de quicio.

—¿Te sientes culpable, agapi mu?

—¿Culpable?

—No pareces contenta de verme y me pregunto por qué.

Dos manchas rojas aparecieron en sus mejillas y, de repente, sus ojos se volvieron sospechosamente bri llantes.

—No tengo nada que decirte y no sé por qué debería alegrarme de verte.

Edward se había olvidado del anillo y estaba pen sando en otra cosa completamente diferente. Algo pe ligroso, ardiente y primitivo que sólo le ocurría cuando estaba con ella.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, supo que Bella es taba pensando lo mismo. Pero enseguida apartó la mi rada, sus mejillas ardiendo. Lo trataba como si no su piera por qué estaba allí, como si no se conocieran íntimamente. Como si no hubiera un centímetro de su cuerpo que él no hubiese besado.

—¿Es su novio, señorita? —preguntó uno de los niños.

—Freddie Harrison, ésa es una pregunta muy ina propiada —Bella empujó suavemente a los niños hacia el patio—. Se llama Edward Cullen y no es mi no vio. Sólo es una persona a la que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Un amigo, señorita?

—Sí... bueno, un amigo.

—¡La señorita Swan tiene novio, la señorita Swan tiene novio! —empezaron a canturrear los chicos.

—Amigo y novio son dos cosas muy diferentes, Freddie.

—Si es un novio se acuestan juntos, tonto —dijo otro de los chicos.

—Señorita, Colin ha dicho una palabrota y me ha llamado tonto. ¡Y usted dice que no se puede llamar tonto a nadie!

Bella lidió con el asunto con gran habilidad, en viándolos de vuelta al patio antes de volverse hacia Edward, mirando un momento por encima de su hom bro para comprobar que no la escuchaba nadie.

—No puedo creer que hayas tenido la cara de volver después de cuatro años —le espetó, temblando—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? Si no fuera porque los niños están mirando te daría un puñetazo. Pero seguramente ésa es la razón por la que has venido aquí en lugar de intentar verme en privado: te da miedo que te haga daño. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tú sabes por qué estoy aquí. Y tú nunca le has pe gado a nadie en toda tu vida, no te hagas la dura.

Era una de las cosas que lo había atraído de ella. Su dulzura había sido el antídoto al implacable mundo de los negocios en que vivía.

—Hay una primera vez para todo —Bella se llevó una mano al pecho, como si quisiera comprobar que su corazón seguía latiendo—. Di lo que tengas que de cir y márchate.

Distraído por la presión de sus pechos contra la sen cilla blusa, Edward frunció el ceño. La llevaba abro chada hasta el cuello como una profesora victoriana. No había nada, absolutamente nada en su atuendo que pudiera explicar la volcánica respuesta de su libido.

Furioso consigo mismo y con ella, su tono fue más brusco de lo que pretendía:

—No juegues conmigo porque los dos sabemos que no puedes ganar. Te comería como desayuno.

Fue una analogía inapropiada y en cuanto hubo di cho la frase en su mente apareció una imagen de ella desnuda sobre su cama, el desayuno olvidado...

Y el color de sus mejillas le dijo que Bella estaba recordando, la misma escena.

—Tú no tomas desayuno —dijo con voz ronca—. Sólo tomas ese café griego tan fuerte. Y no estoy jugando contigo. Tú no juegas con las mismas reglas que el resto del mundo. Tú... tú eres un canalla.

Edward la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que es taba diciendo la verdad, no sabía por qué estaba allí. No sabía que era él quien había comprado el anillo.

Pasándose una mano por el pelo, murmuró algo en griego.

Eso era lo que pasaba cuando olvidaba que Bella Swan no pensaba como el resto de la gente. Su habilidad para pensar más rápido que los demás, para adelantarse e imaginar segundas intenciones le había ayudado mucho en su negocio, pero con Bella era una habilidad que nunca le sirvió de nada. Ella no pensaba como otras mujeres y siempre lo sorprendía, como es taba sorprendiéndolo en aquel momento.

Pero al ver que tenía los ojos empañados contuvo el aliento. No había vendido el anillo para enviarle un mensaje, lo había vendido porque él le había hecho daño.

En ese momento, Edward supo que había cometido un grave error. No debería haber ido allí en persona. No había sido fácil para él y no era justo para ella.

—Tienes cuatro millones de dólares en tu cuenta co rriente —le dijo, para terminar con aquello lo antes po sible. Y, de inmediato, vio un brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos chocolates—. He venido a buscar mi anillo.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo una nueva historia<p>

espero ke les haya gustado

gracias a todas por sus reviews =)

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Meses después...**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Argumento:<p>

_Aquella noche con ella… traería consecuencias nueve meses después... _

_El lujoso Ferrari despertaba miradas de curiosidad en el tranquilo pueblecito inglés de Little Molting, pero para la profesora Bella Swan sólo significaba una cosa: Edward Cullen había vuelto a su vida. Cuatro años antes, con el ramo de novia en la mano, Bella supo que su guapísimo prometido griego no iba a reunirse con ella en el altar. Ahora él había vuelto para exigir lo que era suyo._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

BELLA estaba frente a la pizarra, intentando llevar aire a sus pulmones.

¿Edward había comprado el anillo?

¡No, no, no! Eso no era posible. ¿O sí? ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido que él pudiera ser el comprador?

Porque los multimillonarios no usaban eBay, por eso. Si hubiera pensado por un momento que Edward se enteraría, no lo habría vendido.

Bella dejó escapar un gemido.

En lugar de apartarlo de su vida para siempre, lo había devuelto a ella.

Cuando lo vio al otro lado de la verja estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Por un momento, un momento loco, pensó que iba a decirle que había cambiado de opi nión, que sabía que había cometido un error. Que ha bía ido a pedirle perdón.

Perdón.

Bella se cubrió la boca con la mano para contener una carcajada histérica. ¿Cuándo había pedido perdón Edward Cullen? Ni siquiera parecía sentirse culpa ble por no haber aparecido en la iglesia el día de su boda. No, no estaba allí para disculparse.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Swan? —escuchó una vocecita entonces—. Está muy pálida y ha entrado corriendo como si la persiguiera alguien.

—No, estoy bien —Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Parece como si estuviera escondiéndose.

—No estoy escondiéndome —dijo ella, levantando la voz sin darse cuenta.

¿Por qué había salido corriendo? Edward creería que seguía importándole y ella no quería que pensara eso. Quería que pensara que estaba bien, que romper con él había mejorado su vida. Que había vendido el anillo porque le sobraba o algo así.

Bella intentó respirar. Llevaba cuatro años soñando con volver a verlo. Había pasado muchas noches en blanco, imaginando que se encontraba con él... algo que desafiaba a la imaginación dado que se movían en diferentes estratosferas. Pero nunca, ni una sola vez, había imaginado que pudiera pasar de verdad. Y me nos allí, en el colegio, sin previo aviso.

—¿Hay un incendio, señorita Swan? —un par de ojos preocupados se clavaron en ella: Jessie Prince, que siempre estaba preocupada por todo, desde los exámenes a los terroristas—. Ha venido corriendo y siempre nos dice que no debemos correr a menos que haya un incendio.

—Sí, es verdad —asintió Bella. Incendios y hombres a los que una no quería ver—. Y no estaba corriendo. Iba... caminando deprisa. Es bueno para la salud —¿se guiría en la puerta del colegio? ¿Seguiría allí cuando saliera?, se preguntó—. Abrid vuestros libros de lengua en la página doce y seguiremos donde lo dejamos ayer. Vamos a escribir una redacción sobre las vacaciones de verano.

Tal vez debería haberle dado el anillo sin más, pero entonces Edward vería que lo llevaba colgado al cuello y no pensaba darle la satisfacción de saber lo que significaba para ella. Lo único que le quedaba era su orgullo...

Al fondo de la clase se oyó un rifirrafe y después un golpe.

-¡Ay! ¡Me ha dado una torta, señorita!

Bella se llevó una mano a la frente. Problemas de disciplina era lo último que quería en ese momento. Necesitaba estar sola para pensar, pero si había algo que una profesora de primaria no tenía era un mo mento de tranquilidad.

—Tom, siéntate en uno de los pupitres de delante, por favor —Bella esperó pacientemente mientras el niño arrastraba los pies hasta ella—. No se pega a na die, no está bien. Quiero que le pidas perdón.

—¿Por qué?

-Acabo de decírtelo, porque no está bien. Quiero que le digas que lo sientes.

-Pero es que no lo siento —replicó el niño, sus me jillas casi del mismo tono que su pelo—. Me ha lla mado pelo de zanahoria, señorita Swan.

Intentando concentrarse, Bella respiró profunda mente.

—Pues entonces él también te va a pedir perdón. Pero no puedes pegar a la gente, aunque te llamen «pelo de zanahoria». No se debe pegar a nadie.

«Ni siquiera a un griego arrogante que te dejó plan tada el día de tu boda».

—No ha sido culpa mía, tengo mal carácter porque soy pelirrojo.

—No es tu pelo el que ha pegado a Harry.

¿Cómo iba a saber ella que era Edward quien había comprado el anillo?

—Mi padre dice que si alguien se mete contigo le das una torta y ya no, vuelve a molestarte —dijo una niña.

-Podríamos pensar un poco en los sentimientos de los demás —les aconsejó Bella—. No todo el mundo es igual y hay que ser tolerante. Ésa va a ser nuestra pa labra del día —añadió, tomando una tiza para escribir en la pizarra, con veintiséis pares de ojos clavados en su espalda—. To-le-ran-cia. ¿Quién puede decirme lo que significa?

Veintiséis manos se levantaron a la vez.

—Señorita, señorita, yo lo sé.

Bella tuvo que disimular una sonrisa. Daba igual lo estresada que estuviera, los niños siempre la hacían sonreír.

-¿Jason?

—Hay un hombre en la puerta.

Veintiséis cabezas se volvieron hacia la puerta y Bella levantó la mirada justo cuando Edward estaba entrando en el aula.

Muda de horror, notó que su pulso se había acele rado. ¿Era eso lo que su madre había sentido por su padre? ¿Aquella emoción, aquella excitación, aunque supiera que la relación no iba a ningún sitio?

Edward cambiaba el ambiente del aula, pensó. Su presencia exigía atención.

Los niños empezaron a levantarse, mirándola como para saber lo que debían hacer, y ella tragó saliva.

-Bien hecho, niños —los felicitó, antes de volverse hacia Edward—. Estoy dando una clase, no es buen mo mento para hablar.

—Es buen momento para mí.

Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para disimular que le temblaban las piernas.

—Niños, tenemos una visita... ¿qué no ha hecho este señor?

—No ha llamado a la puerta, señorita Swan.

-Eso es —Bella consiguió sonreír—. No ha llamado a la puerta porque ha olvidado sus buenas maneras. Así que este señor y yo vamos a salir un momento al pasillo y voy a decirle cómo debe portarse una persona que entra en un aula cuando ya ha empezado una clase mientras vosotros termináis vuestras redacciones.

Cuando iba a salir del aula, Edward la sujetó por la muñeca.

—Voy a daros una lección importante en la vida, niños —su acento griego más pronunciado de lo nor mal, Edward miraba la clase con la misma concentra ción con la que sin duda trataba a los miembros de un consejo de administración—. Cuando algo es impor tante para ti, hay que ir por ello. No dejéis que os den la espalda y no os quedéis en la puerta, esperando que os den permiso para entrar sólo porque ésas son las reglas.

El comentario fue recibido con un silencio, pero enseguida empezaron a levantarse manos.

—Dime —Edward señaló a un niño en la segunda fila.

-Pero nos han dicho que tenemos que respetar las reglas.

-Si no son sensatas, hay que saltárselas.

-¡No! —exclamó Bella—. Uno no se puede saltar las reglas. Las reglas existen...

—¿Para ser cuestionadas? —la interrumpió Edward, con su típica arrogancia—. Siempre debéis cuestionar las. Algunas veces hay que saltarse las reglas para ha cer algún progreso. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo. Nece sito hablar con la señorita Swan urgentemente y ella no quiere escucharme. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Un niño levantó la mano.

—Depende de lo importante que sea lo que tiene que decirle.

-Es muy importante. Pero también es importante que la otra persona dé su opinión, así que dejaré que ella elija dónde vamos a mantener esa conversación. Dime, Bella, ¿aquí o fuera?

—Fuera —contestó ella, con los dientes apretados. Edward se volvió hacia los niños.

-¿Lo veis? Este es el ejemplo de una negociación que sale bien. Los dos tenemos lo que queremos y ahora, mientras la señorita Swan y yo hablamos, vo sotros vais a... escribir cien palabras sobre por qué las reglas siempre deben ser cuestionadas.

-¡No, de eso nada! —protestó Bella—. Van a escribir una redacción sobre las vacaciones.

—O sobre los beneficios de saltarse las reglas —insistió Edward—. Me alegro de haberos conocido. Trabajad mucho y tendréis éxito en la vida. Pero recor dad: lo importante no es de dónde viene uno sino dónde llega —sin soltar la muñeca de Bella, la sacó al pasillo y ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo y ce rrar la puerta.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

-De nada —dijo él—. Mi caché por los discursos de motivación en el circuito internacional es de medio millón de dólares, pero en este caso estoy dispuesto a no cobrar... para beneficio de las nuevas generaciones.

-No estaba dándote las gracias.

-Pues deberías. Los empresarios del mañana no saldrán de un grupo de robots incapaces de tomar la iniciativa.

A punto de explotar de rabia, Bella se soltó de un tirón.

-¿Es que no sabes nada sobre niños?

—No, nada. Les he hablado como si fueran adultos.

—Pero es que no son adultos. ¿Tú sabes lo difícil que es disciplinar a veintiséis niños? Cuando empecé a darles clase no estaban sentados en su pupitre cinco minutos seguidos.

-Estar sentado es un pasatiempo absurdo. Incluso en los consejos de administración yo suelo pasear, me ayuda a concentrarme mejor. Deberías animarlos a que hicieran preguntas...

—No me digas cómo debo hacer mi trabajo. Tú no sabes absolutamente nada sobre educación infantil.

—Muy bien, ¿por qué has vendido el anillo?

Bella parpadeó, sorprendida por el brusco cambio de tema. Pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque en ese momento alguien apareció corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡Señorita Swan, se ha inundado el colegio!

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Dónde podemos hablar sin que nos interrumpan?

—No podemos hablar en ningún sitio. Esto es un co legio, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

Un grupo de niñas corría hacia ellos, con Rosalie detrás, la camisa empapada.

-¡Bella! —gritó—. El vestuario de las chicas se ha inundado. ¿Te importa quedarte con ellas mientras yo voy a la oficina? Vamos a tener que llamar a un fon tanero o... no sé, a un submarino. Necesitamos a al guien que sepa de cañerías.

-Yo sé algo sobre cañerías —dijo Edward, exaspe rado—. ¿Dónde está la inundación? Cuanto antes se re suelva, antes podré hablar contigo.

Rosalie se fijó en él en ese momento y abrió mucho los ojos, como si estuviera fascinada.

Y, acostumbrada a esa reacción, Bella se resignó a lo inevitable.

—Rose, te presento a Edward Cullen. Edward, mi amiga y colega Rosalie Hale.

-¿Edward? —repitió Rosalie.

-Él es quien ha comprado el anillo.

—¿El anillo? Ah, ya me acuerdo, ese anillo que guar dabas en el fondo de un cajón. Me acuerdo... vagamente.

Bella se puso colorada hasta la raíz del pelo. Podía haber exagerado un poco menos.

—Bueno, sobre la inundación... —siguió Rosalie—. Lo mejor sería llamar a un fontanero, ¿verdad?

Edward estaba mirando el agua que llegaba hasta el pasillo.

—A menos que tengas súper poderes, el colegio en tero se habrá inundado antes de que llegue. Dame una caja de herramientas... algo, lo que tengáis a mano. Y cierra la llave de paso.

Después de decir eso se dirigió hacia el otro lado del pasillo, dejando a Bella boquiabierta.

—Tú no puedes... —empezó a decir, mirando el caro traje y los zapatos de ante.

—No juzgues un libro por la cubierta —dijo él—. Que lleve un traje de chaqueta no significa que no pueda arreglar una cañería. Dame algo con lo que trabajar.

-¿Sabe arreglar una cañería con ese cuerpazo? —murmuró Rosalie.

—Ve a cerrar la llave de paso, anda.

Cuando por fin localizaron una vieja caja de herra mientas, Edward había descubierto cuál era el pro blema.

—Esta sección de cañería está oxidada —se había quitado la chaqueta y tenía la camisa empapada, pe gada a su ancho torso como una segunda piel—. ¿Qué hay en la caja?

-No tengo ni idea —distraída por el ancho torso masculino, Bella abrió la caja.

-Dame esa llave inglesa... no la de abajo —Edward procedió a quitar la sección de cañería y examinarla de cerca—. Dudo que la hayan reemplazado desde que construyeron el colegio. ¿No tenéis a nadie que se en cargue del mantenimiento?

—Me parece que el de mantenimiento no sabe nada de cañerías —contestó Rosalie—. Y no tenemos mucho dinero.

—No hace falta mucho dinero, sólo alguien que se encargue de revisar estas cosas regularmente. Bella, saca el móvil del bolsillo de la camisa.

—Pero...

—Tengo las manos mojadas y si no discutieras, te lo agradecería mucho.

Bella metió la mano en el bolsillo de la camisa, notando el calor de su cuerpo. Cuatro años antes no ha bía sido capaz de apartarse de él ni un momento... y él no había sido capaz de apartarse de ella.

Era algo que llevaba cuatro años intentando olvidar. Y, a juzgar por su mirada ardiente, Edward estaba pensando lo mismo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

Edward le dio instrucciones para que marcase un bo tón y pusiera el teléfono en su oreja. Cuando empezó a hablar en griego deseó haber pasado menos tiempo concentrándose en su cuerpo y más aprendiendo el idioma. De ese modo podría decirle: «vete de mi vida».

—¿Sabes lo que está diciendo? —le preguntó Rosalie.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-En menos de diez minutos llegará un equipo para solucionar el problema —dijo Edward unos segundos después.

—¿Un equipo?

-Necesitamos una sección de cañería del mismo diámetro que ésta. Mi equipo de seguridad se encar gará de todo, así tendrán algo que hacer —Edward miró alrededor—. Si esto fuera un barco se habría hundido hace tiempo.

-Pero imagino que tendrás que ir a algún sitio, co sas que hacer —empezó a decir Bella—. Ahora que sa bemos cuál es el problema podemos solucionarlo, así que tú puedes marcharte.

—¿Irse? ¿Estás loca? —exclamó Rosalie—. Nunca en contraremos a nadie que arregle esto. ¿Por qué quieres que se vaya?

—Porque no se siente cómoda estando conmigo —contestó él, irónico—. ¿Verdad que no, agapi mu?

Ese término cariñoso le recordaba momentos que llevaba cuatro años intentando olvidar. Y no estaba dispuesta a recordar en absoluto.

—He cambiado de opinión sobre el anillo. Quiero vendérselo a una buena persona y tú no eres buena persona. Y no creas que porque te hayas quitado la chaqueta y remangado la camisa vas a impresionarme.

—Yo estoy impresionada —dijo Rosalie—. Pensé que tenías una naviera, pero...

—Tengo una empresa de construcción de barcos, sí.

—Pero no la llevas sentado detrás de una mesa de despacho.

—Desgraciadamente, suele ser así. Pero tengo un tí tulo en ingeniería naval que algunas veces me viene muy bien —Edward levantó la mirada cuando una mu jer entró en el vestuario, seguida de cinco hombres cargados con todo tipo de herramientas.

—Estos señores dicen que... —la secretaria del cole gio parpadeó, horrorizada.

—Todo está controlado, Leah.

Y así era. Con Edward dando órdenes, los hombres se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato. Pero lo que real mente la sorprendió fue que él también lo hiciese. Mientras arreglaban la cañería encendieron unos ven tiladores industriales para secar el vestuario y, unos minutos después; el problema estaba solucionado y no quedaba ni una gota de agua.

Bella intentó escapar, pero Edward la tomó del brazo.

—No salgas corriendo otra vez —le advirtió, tomán dola en brazos.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¡Déjame en el suelo!

Medio alarmada, medio divertida, Rosalie soltó una carcajada.

—Hagas lo que hagas, no la dejes caer al suelo. Si tan desesperado estás por hablar con ella puedes usar mi aula, está vacía.

—¡Déjame en el suelo! —gritó Bella—. No puedes lle varme en brazos por todo el colegio como...

—¿Como un hombre? —sugirió Edward, volviéndose hacia su equipo para decirles algo en griego antes de dirigirse a la puerta—. Has engordado en estos años.

—Me alegro —dijo ella, furiosa—. Espero que te rom pas la espalda.

—Era un halago, el peso extra parece estar distri buido en los sitios adecuados... aunque no puedo estar seguro sin una inspección más íntima.

—¿Cómo puedes decir cosas así cuando estás con otra mujer? Eres repugnante.

—Y tú estás celosa.

—No estoy celosa. Por mí, puedes quedarte con esa rubia tan flaca para siempre —Bella intentaba apartarse, pero al hacerlo sólo conseguía que Edward la apretase con más fuerza, de modo que dejó de moverse e in tentó respirar con normalidad, sin fijarse en la sombra marcada de su barba o en esas pestañas imposible mente largas—. Suéltame ahora mismo.

La respuesta de Edward fue besarla y, mientras se hundía en una niebla de deseo, Bella escuchó la voz de Rosalie a lo lejos...

—Si yo tuviera que elegir entre él y cuatro millones de dólares, lo elegiría a él. Bien hecho, Bells.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo un nuevo capi<p>

espero ke les haya gustado

chiks muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews =) voy a llorar 12 en solo el primer capi espero ke les siga gustando

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Meses después...**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Argumento:<p>

_Aquella noche con ella… traería consecuencias nueve meses después... _

_El lujoso Ferrari despertaba miradas de curiosidad en el tranquilo pueblecito inglés de Little Molting, pero para la profesora Bella Swan sólo significaba una cosa: Edward Cullen había vuelto a su vida. Cuatro años antes, con el ramo de novia en la mano, Bella supo que su guapísimo prometido griego no iba a reunirse con ella en el altar. Ahora él había vuelto para exigir lo que era suyo._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

EL FERRARI negro rugía por la carretera y Bella se alegraba de estar sentada porque no le soste nían las piernas.

—No puedo creer que me hayas besado delante de todo el colegio. Nunca podré volver a mirar a nadie a los ojos.

—Pensé que tus inhibiciones se habían terminado hace cuatro años.

-¡No soy inhibida! Lo que pasa es que hacías cosas que me daban vergüenza y...

—Cosas que no habías hecho antes, ya lo sé —Edward cambió de marcha con un suave movimiento—. Fui demasiado rápido, pero es que nunca había estado con alguien tan inexperto como tú.

—Ah, pues no sabes cómo lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Enseñarte fue una de las experien cias más eróticas de mi vida.

Bella hizo una mueca.

-Y luego estaba el asunto de las luces...

—¿Las luces?

—¡Siempre querías dejarlas encendidas!

—Porque quería verte.

Bella se encogió en el asiento, recordando cómo había intentado esconderse... aunque no sirvió de nada.

—¿No has oído hablar del calentamiento global? Se supone que deberíamos apagar luces, no encenderlas. Además, no soy vergonzosa, pero eso no significa que me haya convertido en una exhibicionista. Y no quiero besarte, la idea de hacerlo me revuelve el estómago.

Edward sonrió, sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

—Ya.

—¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer de repente después de cuatro años, sin darme una explicación? Ni siquiera lo sientes, ¿verdad? No tienes conciencia. Yo no po dría haberle hecho a nadie lo que tú me hiciste a mí, pero a ti te da lo mismo.

Por un momento pensó que no iba a contestar, pero Edward apretó el volante con fuerza.

-Sí tengo conciencia, por eso no me casé contigo.

-¿Qué clase de lógica es ésa? Mira, déjalo —Bella cerró los ojos, furiosa—. ¿Por qué me has besado?

Él volvió a cambiar de marcha, su mano fuerte y segura.

—Porque no dejabas de hablar.

Su ego se hundió un poco más. No la había besado porque la encontrase irresistible, la había besado para que cerrase la boca.

—No vayas tan deprisa, me estoy mareando.

Por nada del mundo admitiría que era el beso lo que la había mareado. Desde luego, Edward sabía be sar a una mujer. Mala suerte para ella, pensó.

Pero mientras miraba por la ventanilla se preguntó qué habría querido decir. ¿Por qué su conciencia había evitado que se casase con ella? ¿Porque habría sido in justo privar al resto de las mujeres de un hombre como él?

Ójala no le hubiese dado la dirección de su casa. Pero se había sentido tan avergonzada en el colegio que quería salir de allí lo antes posible.

Con el corazón acelerado y la boca seca, intentó se renarse, pero era imposible hacerlo estando tan cerca de él.

Cada vez que cambiaba de marcha rozaba su pierna con la mano y cada vez que lo miraba se veía asaltada por los recuerdos: sus firmes labios demostrando que nunca antes la habían besado bien; sus fuertes manos borrando sus inhibiciones... todo había sido tan increí blemente intenso, tan perfecto que se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Pero su relación había sido mucho más que sexo. Había sido divertida, llena de risas, con una quí mica increíble.

La relación más estimulante que había tenido en toda su vida.

Y la más dolorosa.

Hubo momentos en los que pensó que si perdía a Edward se moriría. Pero no había muerto; ni siquiera cuando, ramo de novia en mano, esperaba a un hom bre que no llegó, intentando fingir que no importaba.

Transportada a la infancia, Bella cerró los ojos y se recordó a sí misma que aquello era diferente. El problema era que el rechazo siempre dolía igual, fuera quien fuera el responsable.

—Gira en la siguiente calle a la izquierda —le dijo—. Vivo en la casita de color rosa, la de la verja oxidada. Puedes dejar el coche en la puerta, enseguida te traeré el anillo.

La única manera de lidiar con Edward era no te niéndolo cerca. ¿Cómo podía seguir siendo tan vulne rable?

Ya no lo amaba. Aparte de algún turbador sueño sobre un griego increíblemente viril, ya no quería estar él. Sí, llevaba su anillo al cuello, pero cuando se hubiera devuelto haría algo radical, como unirse a alguna organización no gubernamental para construir un colegio en África o algo parecido. Y besar a un montón de hombres hasta que encontrase a otro que pudiera hacerlo bien. No podía haber una sola persona el mundo que besara bien.

Al notar que la cortina de su vecina se movía, hizo una mueca. No le gustaba nada dar que habl ar en el vecindario.

—No te atrevas a besarme. La señora Mallory tiene no venta y seis años y está mirando por la ventana. Le dará un infarto.

Cuando salió del coche y miró a Edward se pre guntó cómo era capaz de parecer cómodo en cualquier sitio. En el consejo de administración o en la playa, un pueblo o en una gran ciudad, siempre parecía seguro de sí mismo. Estaba en la puerta de su casa, el de la tarde haciendo brillar su pelo cobrizo, con un rostro tan extraordinariamente apuesto que la dejaba sin aliento...

En esos cuatro años no había perdido un ápice de atractivo, al contrario, sus hombros parecían más anchos y había una dureza en su expresión que no tenía antes.

—¿Vives aquí? —preguntó él, haciendo un gesto de sorpresa.

—No todos somos millonarios —contestó ella—. Y es de mala educación mirar por encima del hombro a los demás.

—No te miro por encima del hombro. No seas tan sensible y deja de imaginar lo que estoy pensando por que no tienes ni idea. Es que me ha sorprendido.

—¿Por qué?

—Este sitio es muy tranquilo y tú eres una persona muy sociable. Pensé que vivirías en el centro de Lon dres y saldrías de fiesta todas las noches.

Como no tenía intención de contarle lo mal que lo había pasado desde que la dejó, Bella se dedicó a bus car las llaves en el bolso.

—Salgo todas las noches. Te quedarías sorprendido del ambiente que hay aquí.

Él miró alrededor, levantando una ceja.

—¿Estás diciendo que este sitio se llena de vida cuando se hace de noche?

Bella pensó en los tejones, zorros y marmotas que invadían su jardín.

-Es un sitio muy animado. Hay una gran vida noc turna.

Y los tejones tenían una vida sexual más activa que la de Bella. Pero eso era culpa suya, ¿no? Cuando la prensa se lanzó sobre ella había decidido esconderse y aún no había salido de su escondite.

-Espera aquí. Voy a traerte el anillo.

—Iré contigo. No quiero que a tu vecina le dé un in farto y estamos llamando la atención.

—No quiero que entres en mi casa, Edward.

Su respuesta fue quitarle las llaves de la mano.

—¿Es que no me has oído? ¡No te atrevas a entrar en mi casa sin invitación!

—Hay una solución muy sencilla: invítame a entrar.

—No, lo siento.-Sólo invito a la gente que me gusta y tú... -Bella clavó un dedo en su pecho— no me gus tas nada.

—¿Por qué has vendido el anillo?

—¿Por qué me dejaste plantada el día de la boda?

Edward respiró profundamente.

-Ya te lo he dicho.

—Sí, claro, estabas haciéndome un favor. ¡Menudo favor! Tienes un sentido del humor muy retorcido.

-No fue fácil para mí, te lo aseguro.

-Dímelo a mí. No, no me lo digas, no quiero sa berlo —Bella decidió que no podría soportar una lista de razones por las que ella no era la persona adecuada. No quería que la comparase con la flaca y sofisticada rubia con la que lo había visto en una revista—. Bueno, si insistes, entra. Iré a buscar el anillo y así podrás marcharte de una vez.

—Mira, sé que te hice daño...

—Ah, vaya, qué inteligente —lo interrumpió ella, quitándole las llaves de la mano.

Le gustaría que se fuera, pero Edward era de los que no se rendían nunca. Había sido su tenacidad lo que lo convirtió en el hombre rico y poderoso que era. El no veía obstáculos, tenía un objetivo y lo perseguía hasta conseguirlo, apartando todo lo que se pusiera en su ca mino si era necesario. Y, sin embargo, recibía conti nuos halagos por ser un empresario innovador con gran habilidad para inspirar a los demás. Y en cuanto a su habilidad como amante...

Bella abrió la puerta de golpe e hizo una mueca cuando chocó con un montón de revistas colocadas en el suelo.

-Había pensado tirarlas...

—¿Habías pensado?

—No me gusta tirar cosas. Me da miedo tirar algo que pueda necesitar más adelante —Bella tomó las re vistas y, después de mirar la cesta de reciclaje, volvió a dejarlas en el suelo—. En estas revistas hay artículos muy interesantes que a lo mejor tengo tiempo de leer algún día.

Edward la miraba como si fuera una criatura fasci nante de otro planeta.

—Solías dejar las cosas por todas partes.

-Sí, bueno, no todos somos perfectos y al menos yo no intento hacerle daño a la gente...

Cuando iba a entrar, Edward se golpeó en la frente con el quicio de la puerta.

—Ay, pobre. ¿Te has hecho daño? —exclamó, preo cupada—. Voy a buscar un poco de hielo.

No debería sentir la menor compasión por él, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿Por qué son tan bajos los quicios de las puertas?

—Estas casas son viejas, hay que inclinarse un poco para entrar.

-Deberías advertirlo a tus invitados antes de dejar los inconscientes.

—No es ningún problema para alguien que mida menos de metro ochenta.

-Yo mido metro noventa.

No tenía que recordárselo, pensó Bella.

—Deberías mirar por dónde vas.

—Estaba mirándote a ti —su tono irritado dejaba claro que no le hacía gracia, pero esa confesión la animó un poco.

Que aún pudiera hacer que aquel hombre tropezase le hacía una ridícula ilusión. Aunque ella no era del gada y rubia, Edward seguía mirándola quisiera o no.

Pero la satisfacción duró poco cuando se dio cuenta de que sus hombros casi ocupaban todo el pasillo. Un calor peligroso pareció extenderse por su casa. Atrapar a un hombre como Edward en una casa tan pequeña era como poner a un tigre en una jaula diminuta; bien si tú estabas al otro lado.

Bella dejó las llaves al lado de un montón de cartas sin abrir, preguntándose por qué estar con él la hacía pensar en sexo inmediatamente si su relación no había consistido sólo en eso. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello?

Probablemente porque su vida sexual había sido nula desde que se separaron. Y, de repente, deseó no haber sido tan exigente en los últimos años. Si hubiera tenido una vida sexual activa, tal vez no se sentiría así.

La verdad era que ponía toda su energía en dar cla ses, olvidándose de esa otra faceta de la vida, fingiendo que no existía.

Pero existía.

Y era como si sólo con verlo alguien hubiera en cendido un interruptor, recordándole lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Bella entró en la cocina y Edward la siguió, esta vez bajando la cabeza para evitar la viga.

-Esta casa es una trampa mortal.

-Para algunos tal vez. A lo mejor la casa sabe quién es bienvenido y quién no. Para mí no es ninguna ame naza.

Pero él sí. Estar tan cerca de él era una amenaza.

Siempre había sido así; esa atracción, esa reacción primitiva que ninguno de los dos podía controlar. Cuatro años antes le había dado un poco de miedo sa ber que existía tal pasión, pero incluso ahora estaba allí, entre los dos, como anunciando una tormenta. Daba igual lo que hubiera pasado, Bella estaba des cubriendo que la atracción sexual no respetaba el sen tido común ni la lógica.

-Espera aquí.

Edward miró alrededor.

—¿No vas a ofrecerme un café?

-¿Por qué?

—Es una cuestión de hospitalidad.

—Y la hospitalidad es importante para los griegos, claro —replicó Bella, irónica—. Dejas plantada a una chica en el altar, pero si apareces en su casa cuatro años después, sin que nadie te haya invitado, esperas que te ofrezca una taza de café.

—Nunca te había visto tan enfadada.

-Quédate por aquí y lo verás a menudo —Bella llenó la cafetera de agua con tal violencia que se mojó la blusa—. No, mejor no te quedes.

—Café griego, por favor.

-Yo odio el café. Puedes tomar un té.

Edward miró la taza que había en el fregadero.

-Si odias el café, ¿por qué lo tomas?

Ella miró la taza y se puso colorada. No podía de cirle que había empezado a tomarlo porque le recordaba sus tiempos felices en Corfú y que ahora le gustaba.

-Pues...

-Me alegra saber que no le has dado la espalda a todo lo griego.

Bella le dio la espalda entonces. Tal vez era un gesto infantil, pero le daba igual. Abrió un armario y sacó un bote de café instantáneo.

-Esto es lo que suelo tomar —mintió. Llevaba al menos seis meses sin abrir el bote y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo porque se había quedado pegado.

Edward, tras ella, se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó del respaldo de una silla.

—Siempre has mentido fatal.

—Mientras tú eres un maestro del engaño, ya lo sé. Puedes hacerle el amor a una mujer como si fuera la única en el mundo para ti y luego dejarla plantada el día de la boda sin decirle adiós siquiera.

-¿Por qué vendiste el anillo?

Bella, perdida en el pasado, tardó un momento en en tender a qué se refería. Y cuando lo miró a los ojos tuvo que tragar saliva. Porque en ellos veía la misma pasión de antes. Era como un volcán a punto de explotar.

-Porque ya no lo quería para nada. Sólo era el re cordatorio de una mala decisión. Te lo devolveré para que puedas marcharte... a ser posible golpeándote con tra la puerta otra vez.

Con manos temblorosas, Bella sirvió un café y dejó la taza frente a él dando un golpe. No estaba en su na turaleza ser tan poco hospitalaria con un invitado, pero Edward no era un invitado, era un intruso. Y ella se co nocía lo suficiente como para saber que no debía bajar la guardia. No se atrevía a hacerlo, ni siquiera un mo mento.

Le asombraba saber que seguía encontrando increí blemente atractivo a Edward, a pesar de lo que le había hecho. No debería fijarse en esas pestañas tan largas o en la sombra de barba que le resultaba tan atractiva. Y, desde luego, no debería notar cómo la camisa des tacaba la anchura de sus hombros.

En lugar de eso, debería recordar lo que había ocu rrido cuando todo ese poder se concentró en destruir su relación.

Edward empezó a pasear por la cocina... es decir, la recorrió en dos zancadas. Pero eso no parecía sufi ciente para aliviar la tensión porque se volvió, impa ciente, pasándose una mano por el pelo en un gesto de frustración que ella conocía bien.

-Ese anillo era un regalo y, sin embargo, estabas dispuesta a vendérselo a un extraño.

-¿Por qué iba a conservarlo? ¿Crees que significa algo para mí?

—Yo te lo regalé.

—Era un pago por haberme acostado contigo —re plicó Bella, porque no quería pensar que fuera otra cosa—. Eso era todo lo que querías de mí, ¿verdad? Sólo piensas en sexo, cada minuto del día. Eso es lo único que hubo entre nosotros.

La referencia a su apasionada relación hizo que los ojos de Edward se oscureciesen y Bella deseó no ha berlo dicho.

Era un error, pensó, asustada. Un gran error.

—Cada minuto no. Cada seis segundos, en opinión de los expertos —moviéndose por la cocina, Edward te nía un aspecto viril, turbadoramente masculino—. Los hombres piensan en sexo cada seis segundos. El resto del tiempo pensamos en otras cosas.

—Tú piensas en dinero, claro.

—¿Tienes problemas económicos? —le preguntó él, acercándose un poco más—. ¿Por eso vendiste el anillo?

Había algo en su cruda y elemental masculinidad que la excitaba de una manera aterradora. Estar con él la hacía sentir algo que no había sentido nunca con otro hombre y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Malo, pensó, intentando llevar aire a sus pulmones. Definitivamente, malo.

Edward estaba delante de ella, con las piernas sepa radas, su fuerte virilidad aumentando la temperatura de la habitación.

Pero Bella puso las manos sobre su pecho para em pujarlo.

—Estás invadiendo mi espacio personal. Aléjate de mí.

—Llevo unos segundos pensando en el café y eso significa que ahora tengo que pensar en sexo.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido mencionar el sexo de lante de aquel hombre?

Ella no quería pensar en sexo cuando estaba con Edward. Era precisamente el tema que debía evitar. El más peligroso.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El calor se extendía por su pelvis, lento e insidioso, como un incendio. Y el fuego era voraz, dispuesto a quemar todo lo que se pusiera en su camino.

Intentando controlar tan inoportuna reacción, Bella pasó a su lado, pero él tiró de su brazo para apretarla con tra su pecho. Y, en ese instante, Edward se dio cuenta.

Supo como si la hubiera desnudado lo que estaba sin tiendo. Siempre lo había sabido, incluso antes de que lo supiera ella.

Cuando se apoderó de su boca, Bella sintió que volvía atrás cuatro años, a un tiempo en el que la pasión superaba al sentido común, cuando el mundo era un sitio perfecto y cuando lo único que importaba era estar con aquel hombre.

Por un momento, se derritió. No podía respirar, no podía pensar. Pero, de repente...

-¡No! —exclamó, dando un paso atrás.

Lo oyó respirar agitadamente, sus ojos ardiendo.

—Tienes razón —murmuró él, su acento más pronun ciado que nunca—. Es una locura.

-Yo no... —empezó a decir Bella.

-Yo tampoco.

Si alguno de los dos hubiera dado un paso atrás po drían haberlo evitado.

Pero en lugar de eso sus bocas chocaron de nuevo con una fuerza casi brutal. La química entre ellos era tan intensa que, por un momento, Bella no quiso evi tarlo siquiera.

Lo echaba de menos y le devolvió el beso con an siedad, su boca tan hambrienta como la de Edward, su lengua tan atrevida. Pero también había furia en ese beso, como diciendo: «mira lo que te has perdido, mira lo que dejaste atrás».

El murmuró algo en griego, tan trémulo que Bella sitió una punzada de satisfacción.

«Sí», pensó, «era maravilloso y tú lo rechazaste».

Sin pensar, pasó la punta de la lengua por la comisura de sus labios, la caricia peligrosamente provocativa. No sabía por qué lo hacía. ¿Deseo? ¿Orgullo? ¿Venganza?

Lo único que sabía era que quería estar con él otra vez. Sólo una vez más.

Edward la empujó contra la encimera y enterró los dedos en su pelo, los de Bella tirando de su camisa, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Se besaban como si fuera su último minuto en el planeta, como si el futuro de la ci vilización dependiera del deseo que sentían el uno por el otro, como si no se hubieran separado nunca.

Bella estaba tan excitada que no quiso escuchar la campanita de alarma que sonaba en su cerebro.

Sí, estaba furiosa con él, pero esa furia parecía in tensificar sus emociones. El sexo nunca había sido un problema para ellos, al contrario. Tal vez por eso ha bía dejado de buscar pareja, porque sabía que nunca podría encontrar a nadie como Edward. Estar sola ha bía sido preferible a llevarse una desilusión.

—Theé mou, no deberíamos hacer esto —dijo él. Y Bella enredó las piernas entre las suyas para no de jarlo escapar.

-Tienes razón. No deberíamos.

—Estás enfadada.

—Estoy más que enfadada.

—Y yo estoy furioso porque has vendido el anillo.

—Yo estoy furiosa porque vas a dárselo a otra mu jer.

-¡No voy a dárselo a nadie! —Edward echó la ca beza hacia atrás, su mirada verde más intensa que nunca.

—La odio y te odio a ti.

-Seguramente me lo merezco.

—Desde luego que sí —asintió Bella. Pero había bajado las manos hasta su cinturón y lo oyó contener el aliento cuando rozó su rígido miembro.

—Si hacemos esto, me odiarás más de lo que ya me odias.

—Te aseguro que eso es imposible.

Edward tiró de su pierna para colocarla en su cintura.

—En ese caso, no hay incentivo para que paremos... ¿llevas medias?

—Siempre me pongo medias para ir a trabajar. «¿Ella lleva medias, Edward?». «¿La rubia te hace esto?». «¿Te hace sentir así?».

—Medias bajo esa seria falda negra... —la seria falda negra cayó al suelo—. El uniforme de profesora me ex cita —Edward intentó quitarle el prendedor, pero al ha cerlo se enganchó en su pelo—. Lo siento, lo siento, no quería hacerte daño.

—Tú siempre me haces daño.

—Lo sé, fui un canalla.

—Sí, lo fuiste... sigues siéndolo. ¿Y ahora, te impor taría...? —Bella mordió sus labios y Edward aplastó su boca, hambriento.

—Ninguna otra mujer me ha hecho sentir lo que tú me haces sentir.

Esas palabras despertaron una punzada de satisfac ción.

-Pero seguro que has seguido buscando.

-Hace cuatro años no eras tan atrevida...

—No digas nada.

La respuesta de Edward fue besarla hasta que no podía respirar o permanecer de pie. Bella puso las ma nos sobre sus hombros pero; aunque lo había hecho para sujetarse, el gesto se convirtió en una caricia.

—Bella...

—Cállate —no quería hablar de lo que estaban ha ciendo. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. Con los dientes apretados, abrió la camisa de un tirón para aca riciar su torso, el vello cobrizo quemando sus dedos. La corbata seguía colgando en el centro, pero Bella no le prestó atención, absorta en sus pectorales.

Acostarse con Edward Cullen era entender para qué había sido creado su cuerpo.

Él la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, una mirada tan cruda, tan sexual, que sintió un escalofrío.

Más tarde iba a lamentarlo, pensó.

Pero en aquel momento no le importaba.

Seguramente estaba mintiendo sobre el anillo. Iba a dárselo a otra mujer, pero ella se encargaría de que no la olvidase. Otras mujeres se acostaban con hom bres a los que no conocían de nada, pero ella nunca había hecho eso porque el sexo había empezado y ter minado con Edward Cullen.

Y cuando la sentó sobre la mesa, dejó escapar un suspiro de asentimiento, acariciándolo por encima del pantalón.

-Edward...

-Necesito tenerte. Necesito... —murmurando algo en griego, Edward se quitó la camisa y apartó el suje tador de un tirón para acariciar sus pechos con la len gua.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, el calor de su boca como un hierro candente. Sentía que su cuerpo se con vertía en un río de lava y, cuando él levantó la cabeza para devorar su boca de nuevo, los dos habían perdido el control.

—Ahora... —Bella tiró de su corbata y él la tumbó sobre la mesa. Apartando a un lado las braguitas, entró en ella con una embestida que la hizo gritar su nom bre.

Había pasado tanto tiempo que le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la invasión.

Pero entonces Edward buscó su boca de nuevo y, a partir de ese momento, todo se convirtió en un borrón; cada embestida haciéndola olvidar que lo odiaba y que aquello era un tremendo error. Envolvió las piernas en su cintura y clavó las uñas en su espalda mientras le vantaba las caderas.

Era tan increíble que cuando sonó el teléfono a nin guno de los dos se le ocurrió contestar. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de concentrarse en nada más que en el otro.

Edward tenía una mano en su pelo, la otra bajo su trasero, levantándola hacia él. Empujaba con fuerza, sus movimientos rítmicos tan enérgicos, tan masculi nos, que Bella perdió la cabeza.

Después de cuatro años era lógico que no aguanta sen mucho y, al sentir los primeros espasmos, mur muró su nombre, sintiendo un placer exquisito mien tras

Edward los llevaba a los dos al paraíso.

Atrapados en una telaraña de sensaciones, se besa ron, sin aliento, agotados los dos.

Su torso estaba cubierto de sudor, los dedos aún clavados en su trasero mientras intentaba llevar aire a sus pulmones.

Bella se quedó donde estaba, sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo. Si fuera joven e ingenua podría pensar que algo tan increíble sólo podía ocurrir cuando había amor, pero ya no era joven e ingenua.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba el anillo col gado al cuello y, asustada, se abrochó la blusa con ma nos temblorosas.

¿Lo habría visto?

No, los dos estaban demasiado excitados como para eso. Aunque el anillo lo hubiese golpeado en la cara, dudaba que Edward se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Voy a buscar el anillo —murmuró, saliendo de la cocina. Le temblaban las piernas, pero no quería pen sar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Aún no. Más tarde, cuando estuviera sola.

Una vez en su dormitorio, en el piso de arriba, abrió la cadenita de oro que llevaba al cuello y sacó el anillo. Cuando la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana lo hizo brillar se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Lo había lle vado con ella durante cuatro años. Había sido testigo de su dolor y de su lenta recuperación... pero devolvér selo debería ser como una catarsis. Ésa era la teoría.

La práctica era completamente diferente.

Al escuchar un ruido en el piso de abajo salió de la habitación.

La puerta de entrada estaba abierta.

—¿Edward? —lo llamó. Estaba mirando en la cocina cuando oyó el rugido de un poderoso motor.

Con el anillo en la mano corrió hacia la puerta y comprobó, incrédula, que el Ferrari se alejaba calle abajo.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo un nuevo capi<p>

espero ke les haya gustado

chiks muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews =)

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	4. Chapter 4

**Meses después...**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Argumento:<p>

_Aquella noche con ella… traería consecuencias nueve meses después... _

_El lujoso Ferrari despertaba miradas de curiosidad en el tranquilo pueblecito inglés de Little Molting, pero para la profesora Bella Swan sólo significaba una cosa: Edward Cullen había vuelto a su vida. Cuatro años antes, con el ramo de novia en la mano, Bella supo que su guapísimo prometido griego no iba a reunirse con ella en el altar. Ahora él había vuelto para exigir lo que era suyo._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

MUY BIEN, respira, respira... siempre estoy diciéndote que respires. ¿Por qué hay tantos dramas en tu vida? Mi único drama es que no funcione mi tarjeta cuando voy al cajero —con un helado de chocolate y una bolsa de pañuelos de papel en la mano, Rosalie se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Bella—. ¿Cómo vas a estar embarazada?

No te has acostado con nadie en cuatro años. Ni siquiera las ele fantas tienen embarazos tan largos.

Bella intentó contener una oleada de pánico.

—Me acosté con alguien hace tres semanas.

El helado de chocolate cayó sobre la alfombra.

—¿Te acostaste con alguien hace tres semanas? Pero si tú no... pero si no sales con nadie. Y no eres de las que se acuestan con el primero que conocen. Además, hace tres semanas fue cuando Edward... —Rosalie la miró entonces, perpleja.

-Sí —admitirlo hacía que se encogiera. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido?

-¿Edward?

—¿Te importaría dejar de repetir su nombre? Y me parece recordar que estabas muy contenta cuando me besó.

-!Pero sólo fue un beso! Que yo sepa, nadie se queda embarazada por un beso. Además, tú odias a Edward, ese hombre arruinó tu vida —Rosalie tomó un puñado de pañuelos e intentó limpiar el chocolate de la alfombra—. Qué desastre.

—Ya lo sé.

—Me refiero a la alfombra, no a tu vida. Aunque tu vida tampoco es que sea una maravilla ahora mismo. ¿Es por eso por lo que se marchó sin llevarse el anillo?

—No lo sé, supongo que sí. Pero no me dijo nada, sencillamente desapareció —agitada, Bella se levantó para pasear por el salón de su amiga.

—Bells, no es que no te quiera o que no me preocupe tu situación, ¿pero te importaría dejar de pisar el he lado? Mi casera me estrangulará si ve huellas de cho colate por todas partes.

—Ah, perdona —Bella se quedó parada, pasándose las manos por los brazos para entrar en calor. Se sentía enferma. ¿Era el embarazo o el pánico?, se preguntó—. Lo siento, te ayudaré a limpiarlo.

—No, déjalo, ya lo limpiaré más tarde —Rosalie se sentó en el sofá y volvió a tomar el helado—. Vamos a ver, llevas cuatro años sin saber nada de él y de re pente aparece y os acostáis juntos. La verdad es que nunca te había imaginado como...

—¿Una obsesa sexual? A lo mejor eso es lo que pasa cuando mantienes a los hombres a distancia du rante cuatro años. Dios mío, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Edward me dejó plantada... ¿y qué hago yo? Le recom penso acostándome con él. ¿Estaré enferma?

Rosalie la miró, arrugando el ceño.

—Espero que no te pongas a vomitar, eso es lo que me faltaba. ¿Cuántos años?

—¿Qué?

—Has dicho que eso es lo que pasa cuando mantie nes a distancia a los hombres durante cuatro años. ¿Llevabas cuatro años sin acostarte con nadie?

-Sí, era parte de mi programa de rehabilitación anti-Edwards.

—Y veo que no ha funcionado.

Bella respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse.

-¿Has tenido alguna relación en la que no pudie ras... controlarte? Tú sabes que no es bueno para ti, pero no lo puedes evitar. Es tan poderoso que te su pera.

—A mí no me ha pasado, pero mi cuñada es alco hólica y creo que eso es lo que ella siente por una bo tella de vodka.

—La analogía no me parece muy consoladora. ¿Si tu cuñada hubiera estado cuatro años sin beber vodka seguiría sintiendo lo mismo al ver una botella?

—Oh, sí. Dice que la sensación no desaparece nunca. La cuestión es no acercarse al vodka.

—El vodka me llevó a casa y entró sin que yo lo in vitase.

-Esta conversación se está volviendo muy compli cada para mí. Pero lo del vodka suena bien. Tengo una botella guardada, para las emergencias.

—Estoy embarazada, Rose, no puedo beber alcohol.

-Pero yo sí. Beberé por las dos mientras tú decides qué vas a hacer.

Unos segundos después, Rosalie volvía al salón pá lida como un cadáver.

—Olvídate, no tienes que decidir lo que vas a hacer.

—¿Qué?

-Hay una limusina enorme en la puerta y yo no co nozco a nadie que tenga una limusina. Es Edward, tiene que ser él.

-¡No! —asustada, Bella se acercó a la ventana—. No puede ser él. ¿Por qué iba a venir precisamente hoy? No puede saber que estoy embarazada.

—Bueno, él estaba presente en el momento de la concepción. Y, evidentemente, es un chico listo, así que es posible que haya tenido en cuenta esa posibili dad.

—No, no...

—Por otro lado, a veces los hombres son increíble mente tontos, así que es posible que haya vuelto por el anillo —Rosalie le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. Y, en ese caso, se marchará con algo que va a costarle mu cho más: los pañales, el colegio, el iPod, la Play Station y todas esas cosas que necesitan los niños ahora. Y

luego está la universidad y...

-¡Cállate ya, Rose! No puedes dejarle entrar. Aún no he decidido lo que voy a hacer. Necesito tiempo.

—No digas tonterías, el tiempo no va a cambiar nada. Pero prometo no decir: «hola, papá» o «¿has traído pañales?».

Bella se dejó caer en el sofá, con la cara entre las manos. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Tenía que contárselo, pensó. No podía ocultarle que estaba embarazada.

Tal vez podrían ser una de esas parejas que se lle vaban bien pero no vivían juntos, pensó. Pero enton ces el niño iría de casa en casa, como un paquete.

¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido algo así? Si no hu biera vendido el anillo, Edward no habría ido a buscarlo, no se habrían acostado juntos y ella no estaría embarazada.

Sólo con pensar en esa palabra se mareaba.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y no estaba lista para hacerlo en ese momento...

Entonces sonó el timbre.

-Iré yo —dijo Rosalie. Unos minutos después volvía al salón con una maleta en la mano y un sobre en la otra—. Tranquila, no es él, es una de sus esclavas. Puedes darme una propina si te parece, un millón o así.

—¿De dónde has sacado la maleta? ¿Y qué hay en ese sobre?

—Una nota, imagino.

Bella abrió el sobre y, de inmediato, reconoció la letra de Edward. Y, después de leer la nota, tragó saliva.

—¿Qué dice? —exclamó Rosalie, quitándosela de la mano.

Mi jet privado está esperando en el aeropuerto. Jessica te acompañará. Nos vemos en Corfú.

—Qué horror —murmuró Bella.

-¿Qué horror? Estoy a punto de clavarte algo en un ojo. Anillos de cuatro millones de dólares, Ferraris, limusinas, aviones privados... dame una razón para que no me muera de envidia.

-Ese hombre me dejó plantada el día de la boda.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero un jet privado... —murmuró Rosalie—. Seguro que hay mucho espacio. Y el asiento de delante no se te clavará en las rodillas, ni habrá co mida de plástico. ¿Crees que debería hacerme un implante de pechos? Podría ir yo en tu lugar.

—Puedes ir en mi lugar porque yo no tengo intención de hacerlo —Bella miró la maleta—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Jessica ha dicho que era para ti.

—¿Jessica? ¿La llamas por su nombre de pila? Veo que os habéis hechos amigas.

—No digas tonterías —Rosalie abrió la maleta—. Dios mío... vestidos envueltos en papel de seda. Y zapatos. ¿Te ha comprado un vestuario nuevo?

—Probablemente no quiere que aparezca con mi triste falda negra —Bella acarició uno de los vestidos con expresión soñadora antes de cerrar la maleta de golpe—. Devuélvesela a Jessica.

—¿Qué? Te ha invitado a Corfú, tienes que ir.

—¿Como que tengo que ir? No tengo que hacer nada. Edward sólo quiere recuperar el anillo.

—Pero esos zapatos eran de Christian Louboutin... ¿tú sabes lo que valen?

—¿Y tú has visto el tacón que tienen? No sé lo que valen, pero sé lo que costaría la operación para arre glarme los tobillos rotos.

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con expre sión decidida.

—Si esto es por la mujer con la que lo viste en la re vista, ya te he dicho que no está con ella. Salió en to das partes que habían roto y yo sé por qué: después de acostarse contigo se dio cuenta de que tú eras la única para él.

—Si quieres que suene romántico vas a tener que hacerlo mejor —replicó Bella.

Pero no podía negar que desde que supo que Edward había roto con Tanya se había animado un poco. Había sido como caminar en la oscuridad y des cubrir de repente que llevaba una linterna en el bol sillo.

—Estás embarazada, vas a tener un hijo de Edward. Y él tiene derecho a saberlo.

—Se lo contaré, no te preocupes.

—¿Y por qué no se lo cuentas en Corfú? Puedes contarle lo del niño y pasar unas vacaciones maravi llosas en una isla griega.

Bella tragó saliva, mirando la maleta.

—No quiero volver a Corfú.

Todo había ocurrido allí. Allí se había enamorado. Allí le había roto el corazón.

—La vida es dura —dijo Rosalie, siempre tan prác tica—. Pero es mucho más sencilla con cuatro millones de dólares y, al menos, te enfrentarás con el mundo llevando unos zapatos de Christian Louboutin.

—No creo que pudiera ponérmelos con la escayola.

—Apóyate en su brazo mientras los llevas puestos. Para eso están los hombres.

—Yo no quiero un hombre.

Rosalie suspiró.

—Sí lo quieres, lo que pasa es que te da miedo. Pero míralo de este modo, Bells: las vacaciones empiezan mañana y la alternativa es quedarte aquí, sola y triste.

Mejor ser rica y feliz en Grecia, ¿no? Ponte esos za patos de tacón y písale el cuello.

Un error, un error, un error.

Bella iba rígida en el asiento de la limusina, mirando hacia delante mientras atravesaban la isla de Corfú, ba jando por una carretera estrecha rodeada de olivos.

Frente a ella, el maravilloso mar azul turquesa y la arena de color dorado, pero Bells estaba demasiado estresada como para disfrutar del paisaje.

Cuatro años antes se había enamorado de aquel si tio. De sus olores, de sus sonidos, de los brillantes co lores de Grecia. Y luego se había enamorado de Edward.

Si hubiera llegado allí en circunstancias diferentes habría sido emocionante, maravilloso. En lugar de eso, apenas podía respirar. Lo único que sentía era miedo y ansiedad ante la idea de ver a Edward otra vez.

No se habían visto desde aquel día en la cocina. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había ido a Corfú.

¿Por qué le había pedido que llevara el anillo en persona? ¿Qué tenía en mente?

Bella se debatía entre el optimismo y la más pro funda desesperación.

Según Edward, le había hecho un favor no casán dose con ella. Le había dado vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza durante esas semanas...

¿Qué había querido decir con eso, que entonces era demasiado joven o algo así? Bella se mordió los la bios mientras miraba por la ventanilla. Con diecinueve años, una persona era demasiado joven para casarse. Tal vez había pensado que era demasiado ingenua o que no sabía bien lo que quería.

Lo único que sabía con toda seguridad era que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de Edward y necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saber qué futuro ha bía para ella y para su hijo.

Poniendo una mano sobre su abdomen, Bella se hizo a sí misma una promesa.

Pasara lo que pasara, no haría lo que su madre ha bía hecho. No iba a aferrarse a una relación que no funcionaba.

Ella sabía lo que era tener unos padres que nunca deberían haberse casado.

Cuando el coche atravesó la impresionante verja de hierro forjado sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Ni siquiera la novedad de tener un jet privado para ella sola había logrado contener su aprensión. No sabía lo que esperaba Edward de esa reunión, pero con toda se guridad no esperaría saber que iba a ser padre.

Tal vez se alegraría, pensó. Al fin y al cabo era grie go y los griegos querían mucho a los niños. Al contra rio que los ingleses, que solían tratar la llegada de un niño con mucho menos entusiasmo, en los restauran tes griegos se mostraban encantados cuando llegaba una familia y sonreían con indulgencia cuando los ni ños correteaban de un lado a otro. En Grecia, la fami lia era algo fundamental.

Y ése era su sueño, ¿no? Tener una familia. Eso era lo que siempre había querido.

A pesar de que intentaba controlarse, en su mente se formó una imagen navideña con muchas versiones diminutas de Edward abriendo regalos bajo un árbol enorme.

Sería ruidoso, caótico, casi como un día de trabajo en el colegio... una de las razones por las que le encantaba ser profesora. Le gustaba el ruido, el am biente que se creaba en una clase llena de niños.

Tal vez Edward sentiría lo mismo.

Bella arrugó el ceño. Edward había hablado con sus alumnos como si estuviera en un consejo de adminis tración, pero seguramente necesitaría un poco de práctica.

Debía entender que a los niños no se les podía hablar como si fueran adultos.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría hacer que aquello sa liera bien.

Al menos, tenía que intentarlo.

¿Cómo iba a mirar a su hijo a los ojos y decirle que ni siquiera lo había intentado?

La limusina se detuvo en un enorme patio con una fuente en el centro y Bella tragó saliva. La primera vez que vio la casa de Edward en Corfú se había que dado atónita. Ella había crecido en una casa pequeña y el lujo de aquella mansión mediterránea le daba un poco de miedo.

Aún seguía siendo así.

Diciéndose a sí misma que debía intentar ser un poco ordenada y no tirarlo todo por cualquier parte en la inmaculada villa, Bella bajó del coche.

—El señor Cullen está terminando una conferen cia y se encontrará con usted en la terraza en cinco mi nutos —Jessica le hizo un gesto para que entrase en la vi lla y Bella miró alrededor, tan intimidada como la primera vez.

Los suelos eran de mármol pulido y lamentó haberse puesto los zapatos de Christian Louboutin. «Muerte por tacón de aguja», pensó, deseando que Edward hubiera instalado barandillas o algo parecido.

Tal vez los aristócratas griegos recibían clases de patinaje sobre tacones desde niños.

Al ver las preciosas antigüedades decidió mantener los brazos a los lados para no romper nada. Todo es taba en su sitio, sin revistas, sin libros por todas partes, sin cartas sobre las mesas, cajas de pizza o tazas de té.

Sintiendo como si estuviera en un museo, Bella suspiró, aliviada, cuando Jessica la llevó a una terraza. Pero por muchas veces que viese aquel paisaje, siem pre se quedaría sin aliento.

El precioso jardín, con adelfas de color rosa y bu ganvillas, descendía por una pendiente verde hasta la playa.

Bella parpadeó para evitar el sol mientras un yate se deslizaba por la superficie cristalina del mar a unos metros de ella.

Se sentía extrañamente desconectada, incapaz de creer que unas horas antes estaba en su casa de Little Molting y ahora estaba en Corfú.

Había dejado sus sueños allí, pensó, con un nudo en la garganta, en esa playa dorada.

—¿Qué tal el viaje?

Bella tragó saliva al escuchar la voz de Edward. Iba a verlo por primera vez desde su tórrido encuentro en la cocina pero, como siempre, el aire estaba cargado de electricidad y si uno de los dos hubiese tocado al otro habría vuelto a ocurrir. El brillo de sus ojos lo de cía todo.

De repente, deseó que hubiera más gente en la casa. Necesitaba a alguien para diluir la concentrada tensión sexual que amenazaba con ahogarlos a los dos.

Y ella no quería ahogarse, quería pensar con la ca beza.

Bella se recordó a sí misma que aquélla no era como la primera vez. Al fin y al cabo, ya no tenía die cinueve años.

Además, su particular cuento de hadas no había te nido un final feliz.

-Bien —respondió por fin—. Nunca había viajado en un jet privado —Bella hizo una mueca, pensando: «por favor, di algo más inteligente». Pero su lengua no respondía y su corazón latía como loco—. La verdad es que me sentía un poco rara, si quieres que te sea sin cera.

Edward levantó una ceja.

—¿Rara?

-Un poco solitaria. La persona que me ha acompa ñado no es precisamente muy charlatana.

Él sonrió, con esa boca sensual que sabía cómo volver loca a una mujer.

—No se le paga para eso. Se le paga para que tengas todo lo que necesites.

-Pues necesitaba charlar.

—Muy bien, le diré que sea un poco más... charlatana.

—No, no hagas eso. No quiero que tenga problemas. Sólo digo que el viaje no ha sido muy divertido. No tiene sentido viajar en un jet privado si no puedes reírte de ello con nadie.

Edward la miró como si no entendiera.

—La cuestión es tener el espacio y la intimidad que necesitas. Para eso están los aviones privados.

-Sí, claro. Está muy bien no tener que esperar cola en el aeropuerto y poder tumbarte en un sofá mientras estás en el aire...

—¿Te has tumbado en el sofá?

—Para no arrugarme el vestido. Es de lino y se arruga fácilmente. Los vestidos son preciosos, por cierto. ¿Cómo sabías que no tenía nada que ponerme?

-No lo sabía, pero me lo he imaginado.

—Sí, bueno... mi armario está lleno de cosas que ya no me valen, pero me niego a tirarlas porque algún día volveré a tener la talla 34

—Espero que no —dijo él, mirando sus pechos.

Bella sintió un cosquilleo en los pezones y notó que se marcaban bajo la tela del vestido, desafiando su intención de controlarse. Nerviosa, abrió el bolso y sacó el anillo.

—Toma, tu anillo. Éste debe haber sido el servicio de mensajera más caro del mundo —Bella le ofreció el diamante y frunció el ceño cuando él no se movió—. Es tuyo.

—Te lo regalé a ti.

—No exactamente.

-¿Cómo que no?

—Me lo regalaste, pero se supone que era un anillo de compromiso y no nos casamos. Además, lo has comprado por cuatro millones de dólares. Y si estás esperando que diga que prefiero el anillo al dinero, ol vídate. Ya he utilizado una parte para arreglar el patio del colegio. No puedo devolverte el dinero si eso es lo que quieres.

Otra persona, alguien mejor que yo, te habría devuelto el dinero y el anillo pero, por lo visto, yo no soy tan buena. El roce con la riqueza me ha con vertido en un monstruo.

Edward la estudió, en silencio, intentando disimular una sonrisa.

¿Te encuentras con cuatro millones de dólares en el banco y te los gastas en el patio del colegio? Me pa rece que no sabes nada sobre las motivaciones de una buscavidas, agapi mu. Tú nunca podrías serlo.

Aunque odiase admitirlo, el termino cariñoso hizo que su corazón se acelerase. O tal vez era su voz, pro funda y suave como el chocolate. Todo aquello sería más fácil si no se sintiera tan atraída por él, pensó. Era muy difícil apartarse de algo que uno deseaba más que nada.

—No me he gastado todo el dinero. ¿Para qué iba a poner suelos de oro en el patio? Pero la ampliación va a quedar muy bonita, con columpios. Y tendrá un suelo especial para que no se hagan daño cuando se caigan... pero no digas nada, se supone que ha sido un donativo anónimo.

—¿No saben de dónde ha salido el dinero?

-No, nadie lo sabe —Bella sonrió—. Sienta bien dar dinero para algo importante, ¿verdad? Imagino que tú sentirás lo mismo cada vez que hagas un donativo.

—Yo no hago donativos personales. La empresa Cullen tiene su propia fundación.

-¿Tienes una fundación?

—Donamos una parte de los beneficios, como hacen muchas grandes empresas. Y hay un consejo que ana liza las solicitudes y toma decisiones.

—Pero tú no conoces a las personas que hacen las solicitudes.

—A veces, pero no siempre.

—Entonces no te sientes feliz cuando ayudas a al guien.

Edward la estudió, en silencio.

—Sentirme «feliz por ayudar a alguien» no está en tre mis expectativas profesionales.

—Pues deberías porque ayudas a mucha gente.

Le resultaba raro pensar en esa nueva faceta de Edward. O tal vez era el propio Edward quien la desconcertaba. La experiencia le decía que tuviese cui dado, pero el instinto la empujaba a echarse en sus brazos. Seguramente porque estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

-¿Vas a aceptar el anillo o no? Me resulta raro te ner en la mano algo que vale tanto. Menos mal que no lo he sabido durante estos cuatro años, me habría sen tido incómoda teniéndolo en casa.

-Póntelo, Bella.

Ella lo miró, perpleja. ¿Había dicho...? ¿Quería de cir...? No, no podía ser. No podía estar pidiéndole que se casara con él.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Quiero que te lo pongas -Edward le quitó el anillo de la mano y lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano de recha.

En la mano derecha, no en la izquierda como ha bría hecho si quisiera casarse con ella. Bella sintió una punzada de desilusión y luego, inmediatamente, se enfadó consigo misma. Aunque le hubiera pedido que se casara con él, le habría dicho que no. Después de lo que pasó la última vez no iba a echarse en sus brazos como una tonta.

-Ahí está mejor -dijo él.

Y Bella contuvo el impulso de decir que quedaría mejor en la mano izquierda.

El diamante brillaba bajo la luz del sol, mareán dola como la había mareado cuatro años antes. Pero, recordando que un anillo de diamantes no hacía un matrimonio, se lo quitó del dedo para no hacerse ilu siones.

-Ya te he dicho que me he gastado parte del dinero. No quiero el anillo y no entiendo lo que está pa sando. En realidad, no sé por qué estoy aquí.

-Quería hablar contigo. Tenemos cosas que decirnos.

Bella pensó en el niño que llevaba dentro.

-Sí, es verdad. Yo también tengo algo que decirte... -de repente, se sintió insegura-. Es algo importante, pero puede esperar. ¿Qué tenías que decirme tú?

-Vuelve a ponerte el anillo, aunque sea un mo mento. ¿Te apetece una limonada?

-Sí, por favor -asintió Bella, volviendo a ponerse el anillo. Ya hablarían del asunto más tarde, cuando estuviese un poco más tranquila-. He leído en los pe riódicos que has cortado con tu novia. Lo siento.

-No, no lo sientes -Edward sonrió mientras servía la limonada en dos vasos.

-Muy bien, estoy intentando sentirlo porque no quiero ser una mala persona. Y lo siento por ella, la verdad. Yo sé lo que es que te dejen plantada. Es como olvidar que

hay un último escalón y encontrarte de bruces en el suelo de repente.

Edward hizo una mueca mientras le ofrecía el vaso.

-¿Tan horrible?

-Es como si te robasen algo vital... ¿te importa que quite estas cositas? -preguntó Bella entonces, seña lando el vaso.

-¿Qué cositas?

-Los trozos de limón -murmuró ella, apartándolos con una pajita-. No me gusta ver cosas que flotan en las bebidas.

Edward respiró profundamente.

-Informaré a mi equipo de tus preferencias.

¿A su equipo? ¿Cuánta gente hacía falta para pelar un limón?

-La verdad es que está riquísima. Bueno, todo esto está muy bien: el jet privado, la casa, los vestidos, pero no creas que te he perdonado. Sigo pensando que eres un...

—¿Un qué?

-Prefiero no decirlo. En la tele ponen un pitido para tapar las palabrotas... pues eso.

—Puedes decirlo si quieres.

—No tengo costumbre. Debo ser precavida delante de los niños, así que intento no decir nunca palabro tas

—Si no recuerdo mal, hace poco me llamaste canalla.

-Eso no es una palabrota. Además, tú reconociste que lo eras —Bella se llevó el vaso helado a la cara—. ¿Por qué me has hecho venir en persona? ¿Por qué no se llevó Jessica el anillo... o algún otro empleado? No pueden estar todos pelando limones.

—Yo no quería el anillo, te quería a ti.

Bella dejó el vaso sobre una mesa porque le tem blaban las manos.

-Hace cuatro años no me querías.

—Sí te quería.

—Pues tuviste una manera muy curiosa de demos trarlo.

-Eras la primera mujer a la que le pedía que se ca sara conmigo.

—Pero no la última.

—No le pedí a Tanya que se casara conmigo.

-Pero ibas a hacerlo.

—No quiero volver a hablar de ella. Tanya no tiene nada que ver con nuestra relación —replicó Edward—. Dime por qué tienes ojeras.

«Ah, claro, cambia de tema», pensó ella. Eviden temente, no quería hablar de la rubia.

—Tengo ojeras por tu culpa. Luchar contra ti es ago tador.

—Entonces no luches contra mí.

Bella se preguntó cómo era posible que su corazón se hubiera vuelto loco cuando su cerebro no dejaba de enviar señales de alarma. Sí, Edward era guapísimo, todo en él parecía hecho para atraer al sexo opuesto, desde sus anchos hombros al pelo cobrizo o la piel palida. Selección natural, pensó, buscando alguna excusa.

Ayudaba un poco creer que estaba genética mente programada para sentirse atraída por el más fuerte, el más poderoso macho de la especie. Y Edward Cullen era todo eso.

Pero que estuviera hundiéndose no significaba que estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo sin luchar.

No iba a hacer el tonto por segunda vez. No, para nada. Ni siquiera sabiendo que iba a tener un hijo suyo.

—Si esperas que me rinda, vas a llevarte una desi lusión. Yo no soy sumisa.

—No quiero una mujer sumisa, quiero una mujer sincera.

—Ah, vaya, viniendo de ti eso tiene mucha gracia. ¿Cuándo me has dicho tú la verdad sobre tus senti mientos?

Bella vio que apretaba los labios.

—No me resulta fácil hablar de mis sentimientos, no soy como tú. Tú siempre dices lo que sientes sin nin gún problema.

—Yo soy así.

—Y yo soy de otra manera. Nunca he sentido la necesidad de confiarle mis sentimientos a nadie. Bella volvió a tomar el vaso de limonada.

—Bueno, entonces lo mejor será que vuelva a casa.

—No, hay cosas que tengo que decirte. Cosas que debería haberte contado hace cuatro años.

Y, a juzgar por su tono, iban a ser cosas que ella no querría escuchar, pensó Bella, preguntándose si debía contarle que estaba embarazada antes de que él dijese algo que la obligase a darle un puñetazo. Ser una per sona no violenta se estaba convirtiendo en un reto cuando estaba con aquel hombre.

—¿Voy a odiarte por lo que vas a decir?

—Pensé que ya me odiabas.

—Y así es. Puedes decir lo que quieras, nada va a pillarme por sorpresa —ridículamente aprensiva, se en cogió de hombros, como si nada de lo que dijera pu diese afectarla.

Pero evidentemente iba a ser algo importante. Tal vez la razón por la que la había dejado plantada el día de su boda.

—Dilo de una vez, Edward. No me gusta el suspense. Odio esos concursos de televisión en lo que dicen: «y el ganador es...» y luego esperan siglos o te ponen anuncios antes de decir el nombre. Por favor, me dan ganas de decir: «venga ya, acabad con eso de una vez» —al darse cuenta de que él la miraba como si fuera una demente, Bella se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Efward sacudió la cabeza.

—Nunca dices lo que espero que digas.

Ella dejó el vaso de limonada sobre la mesa.

—Sólo quiero que digas de una vez lo que tengas que decir. ¿Te avergonzaba? ¿Hablaba demasiado? ¿No te gustaba que fuese tan desordenada? ¿Comía demasiado?

—Me encanta tu cuerpo, tu costumbre de tirar las cosas donde te parece me resulta sorprendentemente enternecedora, siempre me ha fascinado tu habilidad para decir lo que piensas sin filtro alguno y jamás me has avergonzado.

A unos metros de ellos, una naranja cayó del árbol y rodó por el jardín, pero ella no se dio cuenta porque estaba demasiado ocupada intentando no hacerse ilusiones.

—¿Nunca te he avergonzado?

—Nunca, pero creo recordar que tú si te avergonza bas en muchas ocasiones.

Bella se puso colorada.

—Sólo cuando lo hacíamos de día. Pero, por favor, di lo que tengas que decir de una vez, el suspense me está matando —murmuró, llevándose una mano al es tómago. Era como esperar el resultado de un examen. Pero lo único que tenía que hacer era asegurarle que había madurado, que sabía lo que quería. Edward le pediría perdón, ella lo perdonaría...

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sin querer, empezaba a in ventar finales felices.

Edward respiró profundamente.

—La mañana de nuestra boda leí una entrevista que habías dado y en la que dejabas claro lo que querías.

Aún disfrutando de la absurda fantasía de un futuro feliz, Bella intentó recordar qué había dicho en esa en trevista.

—No lo recuerdo. Los periodistas no me dejaban en paz... aparentemente, tú nunca habías mostrado interés por el matrimonio y eso me convertía en una persona interesante.

Y estaría encantado con el niño, pensó.

Vivirían felices para siempre. Le pediría que com prase una casa en Little Molting, así podría seguir dando clases hasta el mes de junio, y cuando naciese el niño volverían a Corfú y lo criarían allí, entre los olivos.

Bella sonrió, pero Edward no le devolvió la sonrisa.

Al contrario, sus facciones se endurecieron hasta parecer las de una estatua griega.

-En esa entrevista decías que querías formar una familia, que querías tener cuatro hijos.

-Ah, sí, es verdad —Bella se preguntó si aquél sería un buen momento para darle la noticia—. Al menos cuatro, sí.

Murmurando algo en griego, Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Cuando leí la entrevista me di cuenta de que nos habíamos comprometido sin conocernos. Y sólo en tonces me di cuenta de que no queríamos las mismas cosas.

-¿Ah, no? Pero tú eres griego y los griegos son muy familiares. Cuatro hijos no deben ser nada para ti. Po demos tener más, no me importa. ¡En casa tengo vein titantos alumnos! ¿Cuántos hijos tenías en mente?

—Bella...

-A mí no me preocupa la cantidad, me encantan los niños.

—Bella... —Edward puso una mano sobre su hombro para obligarla a escucharlo—. Yo no quiero formar una familia —después de decirlo hizo una pausa, como para darle tiempo a que entendiera esas palabras—. No quiero tener una familia en absoluto.

—Pero...

—Estoy intentando decirte que no quiero tener hijos.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo un nuevo capi<p>

pobre bella =C

espero ke les haya gustado

chiks muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews =)

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	5. Chapter 5

**Meses después...**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Argumento:<p>

_Aquella noche con ella… traería consecuencias nueve meses después... _

_El lujoso Ferrari despertaba miradas de curiosidad en el tranquilo pueblecito inglés de Little Molting, pero para la profesora Bella Swan sólo significaba una cosa: Edward Cullen_

_ había vuelto a su vida. Cuatro años antes, con el ramo de novia en la mano, Bella supo que su guapísimo prometido griego no iba a reunirse con ella en el altar. Ahora él había _

_vuelto para exigir lo que era suyo._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

!THEÉ MOU, haga algo! —Edward fulminó al médico con la mirada. El hombre, de más de setenta años, parecía tener sólo dos velocidades: lenta y parada—. ¡Se ha dado un golpe en la ca beza!

—¿Quedó inconsciente después de darse el golpe?

Impaciente, Edward recordó el horrible momento en el que la cabeza de Bella chocó contra el suelo de mármol.

—No, creo que no... porque me dijo un par de cosas cuando estaba en el suelo.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Eso no importa. El caso es que la tomé en brazos para traerla al dormitorio y está inconsciente desde en tonces.

El médico tocó un chichón en la frente de Bella.

—¿Por qué se cayó?

—Resbaló en el suelo de mármol cuando salía co rriendo.

—¿Y por qué salía corriendo?

—Estaba disgustada —Edward apretó los dientes, pre guntándose por qué tenía que darle explicaciones a un médico tan anciano que seguramente había conocido a Hipócrates en persona.

-¿Por qué estaba disgustada?

-Porque habíamos discutido.

Nada sorprendido por tal confesión, el médico sacó un frasco de pastillas del maletín.

—Veo que no ha cambiado nada. Me llamaron para que atendiese a Bella el día de su boda... la boda que no tuvo lugar.

Ah, de modo que, aunque lento, tenía buena me moria, pensó Edward.

—¿Bella necesitó un médico ese día?

-Estaba muy angustiada y los periodistas no la de jaban en paz.

Sintiendo como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo, Edward frunció el ceño.

—No debería haberles hecho caso.

-Dejarla a merced de la prensa fue como dejarla a merced de los tiburones.

—Sí, bueno, puede que no lidiase con el asunto como debería...

—No lidiaste con el asunto en absoluto. Pero eso no me sorprende, lo que me sorprende es que le pidieras que se casara contigo —el médico cerró el maletín—. Recuerdo que venías aquí a ver a tu abuela cuando eras niño. Recuerdo un verano en particular, cuando tenías seis años. No hablaste durante un mes. Habías sufrido un trauma terrible...

—Gracias por venir —lo interrumpió Edward. El hombre lo miró, pensativo.

—A veces, cuando una situación afecta profunda mente a alguien, examinar los hechos y lidiar con los miedos de forma racional ayuda mucho.

—¿Está sugiriendo que soy irracional?

-Creo que eres la desgraciada víctima del desas troso matrimonio de tus padres.

Edward se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

-Gracias por el consejo —le dijo, intentando con trolar su rabia—. Pero lo que necesito saber es cuánto tiempo estará Bella inconsciente.

—No está inconsciente —contestó el médico, to mando el maletín para dirigirse a la puerta—. Está tum bada con los ojos cerrados. Sospecho que no quiere hablar contigo. Y, francamente, no me extraña.

—Abre los ojos, Bella.

Ella siguió con los ojos cerrados.

Iba a quedarse allí, en aquel sitio seguro hasta que decidiera lo que iba a hacer.

Edward no quería tener hijos. Era como su padre otra vez. Pero peor.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? ¿Cómo podía no haberlo sabido?

-Que no me mires no significa que yo no esté aquí —insistió Edward, exasperado—. Mírame, tenemos que hablar.

¿De qué iban a hablar?

El no quería tener hijos y ella estaba embarazada. En su opinión, la conversación había terminado antes de empezar.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Iba a criar a su hijo sola, completamente sola.

Abrumada por la situación, apretó los párpados, deseando tener una varita mágica para volver a su casa en Little Molting.

Lo oyó decir algo en griego y, un segundo después, sintió el roce de sus labios. Atónita, se quedo inmóvil mientras él trazaba la comisura de sus labios con la lengua, el beso tan suave, tan tentador, que dejó esca par un gemido de impotencia...

-¡Aléjate de mí, miserable! —le espetó un segundo después, empujándolo—. Te odio y odio tus suelos de mármol.

—No ha sido culpa mía...

-¿Cómo que no? Me duele todo, por fuera y por dentro.

El sujetó sus manos para que dejase de empujarlo.

-Pensé que no creías en la violencia.

—Eso fue antes de conocerte.

La respuesta de Edward fue bajar la cabeza y be sarla de nuevo.

-Siento mucho que te hayas caído. Y siento que te hayas hecho daño.

Bella intentó girar la cabeza, pero él no se lo per mitió.

-Tú me has hecho más daño que el suelo. Y deja de besarme. ¿Cómo te atreves a besarme? ¡Aléjate de mí!

—No te muevas, Bella. Sé que estás disgustada, pero querías que fuera sincero, ¿no? Querías saber lo que pensaba.

—¿Y cómo iba a saber que pensabas algo así? Eres griego, se supone que deberías querer formar una fa milia.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que todos los griegos quieren formar una familia?

—Bueno, eso es lo que dicen...

—Yo no quiero una familia.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos. Aquello era tan diferente a lo que había esperado que no sabía qué hacer. Necesitaba tiempo. Pasara lo que pasara, aquélla no debía ser una de esas ocasiones en las que decía lo primero que se le ocurría. No, esta vez iba a pensarlo bien, trazaría un plan y lo llevaría a cabo. Se lo contaría cuando llegase el momento, cuando estuviese preparada.

Una vez tomada la decisión, la compartiría con él y no antes.

Edward pasó los dedos por el chichón de su frente.

—Deberías tomar las pastillas que ha dejado el mé dico.

—No, no puedo tomarlas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no puedo. No me preguntes.

—Pero esas pastillas te quitarían el dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué problema tienes con ellas?

—Que no las quiero tomar.

—¿Por qué?

-!Te he dicho que no me preguntes!

—Tómalas, Bella.

-¡No quiero tomar nada que pueda hacerle daño al niño! —la frase salió de su boca sin que pudiese con trolarla y, horrorizada, se tapó la cara con las manos—. No quería decir eso. No estaba dispuesta a decírtelo todavía. Te dije que no me preguntaras, pero tú tenías que seguir insistiendo, como siempre.

Edward parecía haber recibido un balazo en la ca beza.

¿Un niño?

—Estoy embarazada. Y es tu hijo —dijo Bella—. El hijo que tú no quieres, por cierto. Supongo que estarás de acuerdo en que tenemos un problema.

Pálido y tembloroso, Edward subió al Ferrari, arrancó y salió disparado por la carretera.

¿Un hijo?

La palabra hacía eco en su cerebro, junto con todos los sentimientos que iban asociados a ella. Un hijo que dependería de él. Un niño cuya felicidad sería respon sabilidad suya.

Un hijo suyo.

Mascullando maldiciones, pisó el acelerador, to mando las curvas como un piloto de carreras...

Sólo cuando otro conductor tocó el claxon se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Pisando el freno, Edward detuvo el coche en la cima de la colina y miró hacia la villa.

Bella estaba allí, en algún sitio, probablemente ha ciendo la maleta.

Y llorando.

Apartó la mirada, intentando aplicar la lógica a una situación que no la tenía.

Un hijo. Llevaba toda su vida intentando evitar esa situación.

Y ahora...

¿Por qué no había tenido cuidado?

Pero él sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta: cuando estaba con Bella cualquier pensamiento racional de saparecía de su cabeza.

Y no sería posible encontrar una mujer menos ade cuada por mucho que lo intentase.

Bella quería tener cuatro hijos.

Edward se pasó una mano por la frente. «Acostúm brate a la idea de que vas a tener uno», pensó. «Ése sería un buen principio».

Un hijo. Un hijo que dependería de él. Un hijo cuya felicidad estaría en sus manos.

Hasta ese momento no había sabido lo que era tener miedo de verdad. Pero en aquel momento lo tenía. Miedo de defraudar a su hijo.

Miedo de defraudar a Bella.

Si no sabía cómo educarlo, si lo hacía mal, su hijo sufriría. Y él sabía lo que era eso.

—Theé mou, ¿qué haces levantada? Deberías estar en la cama, descansando —la voz llegaba desde la puerta y Bella se secó las lágrimas de un manotazo, aliviada al ver que había vuelto de una pieza.

No había hecho algo tan absurdo como lanzarse con el coche por un acantilado. Estaba vivo, no tenía su muerte sobre la conciencia. Ahora podía enfadarse con él sin ningún problema.

Pero al verlo tan pálido, despeinado y con la camisa arrugada pensó que tal vez sí había sufrido un accidente.

En cuanto le dio la noticia de que estaba embara zada había salido corriendo como un atleta olímpico. Pero había vuelto. Y, a juzgar por su aspecto, estaba peor que ella.

Aun así, seguía siendo un hombre espectacular mente atractivo.

Bella tuvo que contener el impulso de consolarlo, recordando que aquella situación ya era lo bastante complicada.

Además, Edward la había dejado plantada el día de su boda y acababa de decirle que no quería tener hi jos.

¿Por qué quería abrazarlo?

—No te esperaba tan pronto. Normalmente tardas cuatro años en reaparecer —Bella se dio la vuelta para guardar un vestido en la maleta. Daba igual lo que hi ciera o lo que dijera, seguía siendo el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca y estar en la misma ha bitación con él era demasiado turbador—. Jessica me dijo que te habías ido en el Ferrari. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vivo aquí —respondió él—. Y sobre el niño...

—Mi hijo, no «el niño» —lo interrumpió Bella, in tentando meter un zapato en la maleta—. ¿Quién ha sa cado mis cosas? ¿Y por qué ahora no cabe nada?

—Porque no has colocado las cosas de manera or denada.

—La vida es demasiado corta para ser ordenada. La vida es demasiado corta para muchas cosas y estar contigo es una de ellas. ¡Ojala nunca hubiera vendido el maldito anillo! ¡Ójala no hubiera venido a Corfú después de terminar la carrera y ójala no te hubiese conocido nunca! Y ójala no estuviera esperando un hijo tuyo.

Todo en mi vida es un desastre. La mayoría de la gente piensa y luego actúa... —Bella consiguió cerrar la maleta—. Yo hago las cosas y luego pienso.

—Estás muy disgustada y lo entiendo, pero olvidas que cuando te dije... bueno, lo que te dije, yo no sa bía que estuvieras embarazada.

—¿Y eso qué más da?

—No estaba intentando hacerte daño.

—Da igual. En cualquier caso hablabas en serio y ése es el problema —Bella se dio la vuelta y, al ha cerlo, se sintió mareada—. Vete de aquí, Edward, antes de que te mate y esconda tu cadáver bajo un olivo.

—No deberías levantar cosas pesadas.

—Muy bien, entonces arrastraré tu cadáver hasta el olivo.

—Me refiero a la maleta.

—Da igual. Tiene ruedas y puedo ir tirando de ella hasta Little Molting si hace falta —tomando la maleta, Bella se juró a sí misma que nunca volvería a tener una relación con ningún hombre, especialmente con un griego guapísimo y millonario.

¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido que Edward no querría tener hijos?

¿Y qué iba a hacer ahora?

Iba a tener un hijo que Edward no quería. No debería querer saber nada más de aquel hombre. Su declaración debería haber matado cualquier sentimiento por él.

Pero no era así.

Seguía loca por él. Lo amaba como lo había amado cuatro años antes.

Deseando poder apagar y encender ese amor como apagaba y encendía su iPod, Bella se preguntó qué tendría que hacer para dejar de amarlo.

¿Era aquello lo que sintió su madre cuando supo que iba a tener un hijo con un hombre que no quería ser padre?

Edward murmuró algo en griego, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Me culpo a mí mismo por no pensar que podrías quedar embarazada, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera se me ocurrió. Y sólo fue una vez, en la mesa de la co cina...

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Muy romántico, ¿verdad? —el sarcasmo fue reci bido con un tenso silencio—. Esperemos que el niño no pregunte nunca dónde fue concebido.

—Yo pensé que tomabas la píldora.

—Pues no. Dame esos zapatos, por favor.

—¿Zapatos? —distraído, Edward tomó un par de zapa tos de color rosa del suelo—. No deberías llevar zapatos de tacón si no sabes caminar sobre ellos.

—Sé caminar perfectamente, el problema son tus suelos.

—¿Por qué no tomas la píldora?

—Porque no me hace falta. Parece que estoy genéti camente programada para entregarme sólo a las formas de vida más bajas. Si hay un hombre decente y bueno, me vuelvo ciega. Ahora puedes darte golpes en el pe cho o hacer esas cosas que hacen los cavernícolas —Bella estaba a punto de tomar la maleta de nuevo cuando una mano grande y palida cubrió la suya—. No me toques. ¿Qué haces?

—Lo que hacen los cavernícolas, levantar cosas pe sadas.

—Es una maleta, no una piedra. Puedo arreglármelas.

-No quiero que hagas nada que pueda dañar al niño.

-Mi hijo, Edward, mi hijo. Deja de llamarlo «el niño». ¿Y, si puede oírte? —explotó Bella—. ¿Y si sabe que tú no lo quieres?

Edward la miró, en silencio.

—Muy bien, yo soy el primero en admitir que no era esto lo que quería... pero ha ocurrido y es mi respon sabilidad.

—Olvídalo. No quiero que vayas empujando el co checito como si fueras un prisionero de guerra. Pre fiero hacerlo sola.

-¡Theé mou, estoy siendo sincero! Eso es lo que tú querías, ¿no? Si dijera que estoy encantado con el niño, ¿me creerías?

Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas.

—No.

-Por eso te digo la verdad. Esto ha sido una sor presa para mí, pero ya encontraremos alguna solución. No pienso dejar que ese niño crezca sin su padre.

-¡Mi hijo! —repitió Bella—. Si vuelves a llamarlo «el niño», te doy un puñetazo.

Edward suspiró.

-¿Qué tal «nuestro hijo»? —sugirió, mirando su ab domen—. ¿Eso te gusta?

—Suena como una broma de mal gusto —respondió ella, sacando el móvil del bolso—. ¿Qué tengo que ha cer para comprar un billete de avión? No hablo griego.

La respuesta de Edwarf fue quitarle el móvil de la mano.

-No sé cómo se compra un billete de avión, nunca he comprado uno. Pero vas a quedarte aquí hasta que hayamos solucionado esto.

—¿Qué vamos a solucionar? Yo estoy embarazada y tú no quieres tener hijos. ¿Por qué no quieres tener hijos? ¿Qué clase de hombre eres tú?

Él la miró, sorprendentemente pálido.

—La clase de hombre que tuvo un padre egoísta y egocéntrico. La clase de hombre que juró no destrozar nunca la vida de un niño. La clase de hombre que ha pasado por ese infierno.

«Respira, respira», se decía Bella a sí misma, de seando que Rosalie estuviera allí con su bolsa de papel.

Aún atónita por la confesión de Edward, se sentía totalmente desconcertada, sus planes de tomar un avión para volver a Little Molting olvidados tras aque lla revelación.

Pero quedarse no tenía sentido.

Si alguna relación había estado destinada al fracaso era aquélla.

Pero el recuerdo de su palidez, de la tensión en su rostro mientras le contaba aquello. Y esas palabras: «la clase de hombre que juró no destrozar nunca la vida de un niño».

—Por el amor de Dios... —Bella se quitó los zapatos y atravesó el suelo de mármol para salir a la terraza. Edward le había dicho que si quería hablar estaría allí.

Muy bien, podían hablar durante cinco minutos. Comprobaría que estaba bien y luego se marcharía de Corfú.

Edward no estaba en la terraza y miró alrededor, sorprendida. Pero entonces oyó un chapuzón en la pis cina...

Nadaba dando largas brazadas, el agua resbalando por sus anchos hombros mientras intentaba aliviar su frustración.

Bella sintió un cosquilleo al recordar toda esa fuerza concentrada en ella...

Pero no debía hacerlo, de modo que se sentó al borde de una hamaca a esperar.

La vista del jardín y el mar era absolutamente fa bulosa. La paz y la tranquilidad de aquel sitio deberían calmarla, pero no podía calmarse con Edward en su campo de visión.

Después de atravesar la piscina varias veces, él sa lió del agua y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Sólo quería saber si estabas bien.

—¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?

—Porque... me has contado cosas que no sueles con tar.

—Ah, qué típico. Me odias, pero como crees que es toy disgustado tenías que comprobar si estaba bien.

—No quiero tener tu muerte sobre mi conciencia —replicó Bella. Pero como era imposible concentrarse con toda esa piel desnuda delante de ella, apartó la mi rada—. Bueno, a ver si lo he entendido correctamente: has dicho que no quieres tener hijos porque temes ha cerles daño, ¿es eso?

—Sí.

Bella se mordió los labios.

—¿Tu padre te hizo daño?

—Sí.

—¿No vas a decir nada más? Si no me dices lo que sientes... ah, espera, que tú no hablas de tus sentimien tos.

—No.

—Pero oí lo que le decías al médico...

—Déjalo, Bella.

-Ya, claro. Tú sigues adelante fingiendo que no pasa nada porque eso es lo que te funciona. El pro blema es que a mí no me funciona. La última vez no me funcionó.

Pensé que habías decidido que no me querías, que yo era demasiado inexperta o algo así.

—Me gusta que seas inexperta —Edward se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura y Bella tragó saliva, in tentando concentrarse en otra parte de su anatomía.

—Ya, claro. Eso demuestra que no te entiendo y tú no me dices lo que piensas, así que lo mejor es olvidar el asunto.

—No vamos a olvidar nada. Pero tienes razón, es un tema del que me cuesta hablar —Edward se sirvió un vaso de agua de una jarra—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Todo. Me gustaría entender por qué no quieres te ner hijos.

—El matrimonio de mis padres fue un desastre. Mi madre tuvo una aventura, mi padre la dejó... y yo tuve que elegir con quién quería vivir —Edward levantó el vaso y tomó un trago mientras Bella lo miraba, per pleja.

—¿Tuviste que elegir entre los dos? ¿Cuántos años tenías?

-Seis. Me sentaron en una habitación y me pregun taron con quién quería vivir. Y yo sabía que dijera lo que dijera sería la decisión equivocada —Edward dejó el vaso sobre la mesa—. Elegí vivir con mi madre porque me preocupaba lo que pudiera hacer si no la elegía a ella.

—¿Por qué?

-Ella era la más vulnerable de los dos... me dijo que se moriría si me perdiera y ningún niño de seis años quiere que su madre muera.

¿Habían obligado a un niño de seis años a elegir con quién quería vivir? Bella estaba perpleja.

—¿Y tu padre? ¿No se daba cuenta de que estaba poniéndote en una situación imposible?

—Según él, tomé la decisión equivocada y nunca me perdonó…

—Pero...

—Dejé de existir para él. Nunca volví a verlo —Edward la miró y, por una vez, no había burla en sus ojos, ni una pizca de humor. Sólo una fría determinación—. Yo no quiero que mis actos hieran a mis hijos. Y ocu rre a menudo, así que ahora entenderás por qué me asusté al leer que querías tener cuatro hijos. Fue una sorpresa para mí.

Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Ójala me lo hubieras dicho.

—Entonces no hablábamos mucho, ¿verdad? Nos comunicábamos de otra manera. Decir que fue un tor bellino de relación sería decir poco.

—Yo sí te contaba cosas —le recordó ella. Pero nunca le había preguntado por su infancia o por sus sueños. Tal vez porque estaba pensando en sus sueños, no en los de Edward—. No se me ocurrió que pudieras tener un problema con la familia. Parecías tan decidido, tan seguro de ti mismo. Siempre parecías saber lo que que rías.

—Sí sabía lo que quería. O, al menos, creía saberlo —Edward tiró de ella para levantarla de la hamaca—. Pero las cosas cambian. La vida te coloca en situacio nes inesperadas.

Sin los zapatos, Bella apenas le llegaba a los hombros y, por un momento, apoyó la cabeza en su palida piel.

—Sí, la vida te ofrece cosas inesperadas, es verdad. Pero esto no parece un cuento de hadas.

—Algunos cuentos de hadas son aterradores, agapi mu. ¿Qué pasa con las brujas y los lobos?

—Pero también está el hada madrina, que es buena.

-¿Lo ves? Yo sería un padre horrible, ni siquiera podría contarle cuentos —Edward levantó su barbilla con un dedo—. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

-Un poco. En realidad me duele todo, es como si me hubiera pisoteado un rebaño de vacas. No pienso volver a ponerme zapatos en tu casa.

Pero lo que más le dolía era el corazón. Por él, por el niño al que unos padres egoístas habían obligado a tomar una decisión imposible. Y por ella, que ahora tenía que tomar una decisión igualmente difícil.

Marcharse y vivir sin él o quedarse y arriesgarse a que Edward volviese a dejarla.

No sabía qué hacer, qué decisión tomar.

Edward pasó un dedo por su labio inferior.

—¿No vas a ponerte zapatos? ¿Y ropa? —le pre guntó, con voz ronca—. Tal vez tampoco deberías lle var ropa.

—No hagas eso. No puedo pensar cuando haces eso —Bella intentó apartarse, pero él la sujetó—. Estoy des concertada. Siempre pensé que eras un hombre abso lutamente seguro de sí mismo, que no te daba miedo nada.

—En la vida profesional, soy así —dijo Edward, en redando los dedos en su pelo—. Pero en mi vida per sonal suelo meter la pata de una forma espectacular.

La admisión, sorprendentemente sincera, destrozó su patético intento de resistencia.

—No podemos estar juntos por un hijo que tú no quieres.

Él tomó su cara entre las manos.

—Te traje aquí antes de saber que estabas embara zada.

—Si tanto interés tenías en hacer las paces, ¿por qué no fuiste antes a Inglaterra?

—Porque en Inglaterra llueve hasta en el mes de ju lio y aquí, en Corfú, puedo garantizar que podrás ir en bikini todo el día —en sus ojos había una promesa de seducción—. Soy así de frívolo.

—No puede ser sólo sexo, Edward —Bella puso una mano en su hombro para empujarlo—. El sexo es lo más fácil. Lo difícil es mantener una relación de verdad.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Tú no quieres tener un hijo, así que no veo la so lución.

Pero le gustaría. Le gustaría tanto.

—La encontraremos juntos —Edward buscó su boca, despertando emociones que ella intentaba contener. Y que no podía contener.

Era el único hombre que podía hacerle perder la ca beza.

—Durante semanas he querido hacer esto... desde ese encuentro en la cocina no he pensado en otra cosa. Me vuelves loco, erota mou.

Sus labios eran tan peligrosos que Bella dejó esca par un gemido. Los pájaros revoloteaban sobre sus ca bezas, pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta, tan concentrados estaban el uno en el otro.

Fue el ruido de una puerta lo que por fin hizo que se separasen.

—Me estás desconcertando aún más —dijo Bella.

—No tienes por qué estar desconcertada —Edward volvió a buscar sus labios—. Tú deseas esto tanto como yo.

El aire era húmedo, cargado de tensión, y como una persona a punto de ahogarse, Bella intentaba mantener la cabeza fuera del agua.

—Hace cuatro años me hiciste mucho daño.

—Lo sé.

—Ni siquiera me diste una explicación —murmuró ella, mirando la sensual curva de sus labios y la oscura sombra de su barba—. Te portaste de una manera ho rrible.

—Lo sé. Fui un auténtico canalla —asintió Edward. Lo había dicho con voz ronca, sus pestañas cobrizas es condiendo unos ojos en los que había un brillo de de seo—. Pero quiero compensarte. Podemos encontrar la manera de que esto funcione.

—No veo cómo. Y no te atrevas a besarme otra vez.

Bella intentó apartarse, pero Edward era más fuerte que ella y no temía usar la fuerza cuando le hacía falta.

Y el beso fue un recordatorio devastador de lo que había entre ellos.

—Vas a perdonarme, agapi mu —murmuró, mor diendo su labio inferior—. Estás enfadada, lo sé, pero eso es bueno porque significa que aún te importo.

—No, eso demuestra que tengo suficiente sentido común como para no dejar que vuelvas a entrar en mi vida.

Pero en sus palabras no había convicción. No sólo porque el beso la hubiera debilitado sino también por el niño. No quería marcharse, era así de sencillo. Pero si se quedaba había muchas posibilidades de que Edward volviese a hacerle daño y esta vez estaría hacién dole daño al niño también.

-No puedo hacerlo. No puedo pasar por eso otra vez.

—Pero me deseas, tú sabes que es así...

—No, yo no sé nada de eso —lo interrumpió Bella—. Es una cosa física, nada más.

—Si sólo es una cosa física, ¿por qué has estado lle vando mi anillo al cuello durante cuatro años?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Quién te lo ha contado?

—Lo vi mientras hacíamos el amor en la cocina. No sabía que lo hubieras llevado puesto durante cuatro años, pero tú me lo acabas de confirmar. Y debes ad mitir qué eso dice mucho.

—Dice que eres engañoso y traicionero —replicó Bella, airada.

—Dice que sigue habiendo algo entre nosotros —Edward apoyó la frente en la suya—. Quédate, Bella. Qué date, agapi mu.

-No puedo pensar cuando estoy contigo y tengo que decidir lo que voy a hacer —dijo ella, intentando apartarse—. Estoy embarazada y tú no quieres tener hi jos, así que dime cómo podría funcionar. ¿O de re pente has descubierto que esto es lo que siempre ha bías querido?

-No, no voy a fingir que es así. Pero ha ocurrido y eso lo cambia todo. Admito que lo del niño ha sido una sorpresa, pero encontraremos una solución.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé. Necesito algún tiempo para acostum brarme a la idea y que tú te fueras no resolvería nada.

—Si me quedo acabaremos en la cama y eso tam poco resolvería nada —indecisa, Bella lo miró a los ojos, como si fuera a encontrar allí la solución—. La última vez sólo era sexo, tú mismo lo has dicho. Si me quedo, tiene que ser diferente.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Tiene que ser una relación de verdad.

En realidad, no sabía qué hacer. Si su deseo de no tener hijos era tan profundo como para dejarla plan tada en el altar, eso no iba a cambiar de repente.

Por otro lado, seguía allí. Eso demostraba que ha blaba en serio al decir que quería que su relación fun cionase.

A menos que su objetivo fuera acostarse con ella. Y sólo había una forma de descartar esa posibili dad.

—Dormiremos en habitaciones separadas —anunció. Edward pareció vacilar un momento, pero al final asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, dormiremos en habitaciones separadas si eso es lo que quieres.

Bella no sabía si sentirse impresionada o decepcio nada. ¿Era eso lo que quería? No estaba segura, pero ya no podía echarse atrás.

—Y tendrás que decirme lo que piensas. Todo el tiempo. Está claro que no sé leer tus pensamientos y es agotador intentarlo.

—Estás acalorada, deberías quitarte la ropa. Te quiero desnuda.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Estoy intentando mantener una conversación se ria!

—¿No querías saber lo que pienso? Pues eso es lo que pienso.

—En ese caso, tendré que censurar tus pensamien tos. No quiero saber nada sobre los que tengan que ver con el sexo.

-Censurar mis pensamientos... —Edward levantó una ceja, burlón—. De modo que quieres saber lo que estoy pensando, siempre que sea lo que tú quieres que piense. Va a ser muy complicado.

—Has levantado una empresa multimillonaria, se guro que puedes hacerlo si te empeñas. Y ahora, si no te importa, voy a deshacer la maleta.

—Los empleados se encargarán de eso.

-Prefiero hacerlo yo —necesitaba una excusa para estar sola durante unos minutos. Tenía que pensar y no podía hacerlo teniendo a Edward tan cerca.

—¿Por qué no la abres y tiras el contenido por el suelo? —sugirió él.

—Puede que te parezca muy gracioso que yo sea de sordenada, pero a mí me parece que tú tienes una ob sesión por controlarlo todo. Y hay algo muy sospe choso en alguien que necesita tenerlo todo controlado y ordenado. La espontaneidad puede ser una cosa muy sana. Deberías recordarlo.

Y ella necesitaba recordar por qué demonios le ha bía perecido buena idea sugerir que durmieran en habi taciones separadas.

Bella volvió al dormitorio, deseando poder contro lar su lengua.

Se había condenado a no pegar ojo por las noches. Y si Edward estaba decidido a hablar de sexo, los días tampoco iban a ser muy relajantes.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo un nuevo capi<p>

espero ke les haya gustado

chiks muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews =)

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	6. Chapter 6

_**Meses después...**_

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>Argumento:<em>

Aquella noche con ella… traería consecuencias nueve meses después...

El lujoso Ferrari despertaba miradas de curiosidad en el tranquilo pueblecito inglés de Little Molting, pero para la profesora Bella Swan sólo significaba una cosa: Edward Cullen había vuelto a su vida. Cuatro años antes, con el ramo de novia en la mano, Bella supo que su guapísimo prometido griego no iba a reunirse con ella en el altar. Ahora él había vuelto para exigir lo que era suyo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

¿DÓNDE has dicho que vamos esta noche? —Bella estaba tumbada en una hamaca frente a la pis cina, tomando limonada sin trocitos de limón e intentando no pensar en sexo.

¿Por qué cuando uno no podía tener algo pensaba en ello sin cesar?

¿Y por qué Edward, que normalmente lo cuestio naba todo, había aceptado sin discutir que durmieran en habitaciones separadas?

Durante las últimas semanas había compartido con ella cada uno de los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza, algunos tan eróticos que era un alivio estar so los en la villa. También le había comprado flores, joyas, un libro y un nuevo iPod para reemplazar el que se le había caído en la piscina, pero no la había tocado. Ni una sola vez.

Y ni una sola vez había discutido la decisión de dormir en habitaciones separadas.

—Vamos a Atenas —respondió Edward, leyendo tranquilamente los mensajes en su BlackBerry, como si no se diera cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de explotar.

No ayudaba nada que se hubiera sentado al borde de su hamaca, tan cerca como podía estarlo, pero sin tocarla. Sin darse cuenta, Bella miró sus poderosos muslos y se le encogió el estómago.

¿Estaría haciéndolo a propósito?, se preguntó.

Intentando disimular, levantó un poco las piernas porque temía que sus muslos pareciesen gordos aplas tados contra la hamaca.

Que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo con ella la sor prendía. Durante las últimas semanas sólo se había marchado en un par de ocasiones para acudir a alguna reunión que no podía mantener por teléfono. Debía ser un sacrificio enorme para él estar allí en lugar de estar en la oficina y era halagador que le dedicase tanta atención.

Pero se recordaba a sí misma que debía tener cui dado. Cada minuto del día.

Vivir juntos era demasiando intenso. Estar juntos era demasiado intenso, pensó, admirando los múscu los de su espalda. De modo que era mejor ir a algún sitio, estar rodeados de gente.

-¿Es una cita o algo así?

-Más bien una cena de negocios. Pero quiero te nerte a mi lado.

Esas palabras hicieron que Bella se derritiera. La quería a su lado. Estaba incluyéndola en su vida, com partiendo cosas con ella.

La relación estaba progresando, pensó, de modo que había sido buena idea sugerir dormitorios separados. Ojalá no fuese tan difícil. La química entre ellos era eléctrica e incluso sin tocarlo podía sentir la tensión de sus músculos. Y ella experimentaba la misma tensión.

—Esa cena... dime lo que debo decir. No quiero me ter la pata.

—No espero que tú cierres el trato. Sencillamente, sé tú misma.

—¿Y qué debo ponerme?

—He pedido que envíen unos vestidos a nuestra casa de Atenas para que puedas elegir.

«Nuestra casa de Atenas».

Bella tragó saliva, permitiendo que una llamita de ilusión se encendiera en su interior. ¿Diría eso si pen sara volver a dejarla plantada? No. Hablaba como si fueran una pareja.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar en Atenas?

—Sólo esa noche. El piloto vendrá a buscarnos en una hora.

—¿Una hora? —Bella se sentó de un salto—. ¿Tengo una hora para impresionar a un montón de gente?

—Yo soy la única persona a la que debes impresio nar. Y supongo que te arreglarás cuando lleguemos a Atenas. No te preocupes, he llamado a alguien que te ayudará.

—¿A quién has llamado, a un cirujano plástico?

—No, no creo que tú necesites un cirujano plástico. He llamado a una estilista y a una peluquera.

—¿Una estilista? ¿No necesito un cirujano plástico pero sí necesito una estilista? —con la confianza hecha añicos, Bella se apartó el pelo de la cara—. ¿Estás di ciendo que no te gusta mi estilo?

Edward suspiró.

—Me encanta tu estilo, pero la mayoría de las mu jeres pensarían que tener una estilista y una peluquera a su disposición es estupendo. ¿Me he equivocado? Porque si es así puedo cancelar...

—No, no, no canceles nada. Podría ser... —Bella se encogió de hombros- divertido. A lo mejor me dan uno de esos masajes con los que pierdes uno o dos kilos.

—Si hacen eso no volverán a trabajar para mí. ¿Por qué las mujeres se obsesionan tanto con estar delga das?

-Porque los hombres son increíblemente superfi ciales —respondió ella, levantándose de la hamaca.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A arreglarme un poco.

-Puedes arreglarte cuando lleguemos a Atenas.

—Voy a arreglarme antes de arreglarme. No puedo enfrentarme con una estilista con esta pinta. Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Nunca entenderé a las mujeres.

-Sigue intentándolo. Tú eres muy listo, seguro que tarde o temprano lo consigues.

Su casa estaba en la mejor zona de Atenas, un poco alejada de las demás mansiones y al final de un largo sendero rodeado de árboles.

Mientras aterrizaban en el helipuerto, Bella se sin tió un poco mareada. Aquello era increíble.

La villa contaba con una enorme terraza mirando a la ciudad de Atenas y, en el jardín, una cascada de agua se transformaba en una piscina. Era un oasis de agua ro deado de buganvillas y madreselva.

Bella pensó en su casita en Little Molting. Cuando estaba en la cocina casi podía tocar las cuatro paredes. Aquello era otro mundo.

Sintiéndose un poco intimidada, se agarró al asiento mientras el helicóptero aterrizaba a unos metros de la mansión.

Y cuando cuatro hombres corrieron a abrir la puerta miró a Edward, perpleja.

—¿Quiénes son?

—Parte de mi equipo de seguridad.

¿Parte?

—¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?

—En Atenas tengo más cuidado —dijo Edward, de sabrochando su cinturón de seguridad—. El dinero te convierte en objetivo, ya lo sabes. Quiero poder vivir sin tener que estar mirando por encima del hombro a todas horas.

Bella sabía que había creado miles de puestos de trabajo y que apoyaba proyectos benéficos. Aparente mente, nada de eso libraba a un millonario del peli gro.

Mientras lo seguía hasta la puerta de la mansión iba mirando de un lado a otro, asombrada. Sin duda, era la casa más impresionante que había visto nunca.

Y no la había visto nunca porque cuatro años antes pasaban todo el tiempo en Corfú.

Las paredes de cristal le daban un aire muy con temporáneo. Los muebles eran sencillos y elegantes, pero la sensación general era de riqueza y privilegio. Nada que ver con sus humildes orígenes.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —Edward tomó su mano para subir la escalera—. Te dejo para que te pre pares.

—Pero... —Bella habría querido hacerle mil pregun tas, pero él ya se alejaba por el pasillo con el teléfono en la mano.

Frustrada, miró alrededor, sintiéndose como una intrusa.

—¿Señorita Swan? —la llamó una mujer, alta y ele gante—. Soy Emily. Si quiere que empecemos...

—Ah, sí, claro.

Bella siguió a la mujer hasta una de las habitacio nes de la suite y miró, incrédula, la cantidad de vesti dos que habían llevado para que eligiese. Era como si hubiesen abierto una exclusiva tienda para ella sola. Cuatro años antes no había visto esa faceta de la vida de Edward porque estaban siempre en la playa y cena ban en la terraza de su villa con la misma ropa que ha bían llevado durante el día...

Había dos mujeres más en la suite, pero era Emily quien estaba al mando.

—Si quiere empezar por elegir el vestido, podremos decidir el peinado y el maquillaje —dijo la estilista, mi rándola con ojo de experta—. Y creo que tengo algo que le quedaría perfecto.

Belly, que seguía preguntándose qué era «per fecto» para una cena de negocios, vio que tomaba uno de los vestidos.

—¿Rosa fucsia?

—Le quedará espectacular. Colores del Mediterrá neo —Emily sacó el vestido de la percha—. Sus ojos son del color del chocolate, su pelo del color de la arena mo jada y este vestido... del color de las adelfas. ¿No le gusta?

—Me encanta, pero yo quería tener un aspecto adulto y sofisticado. Tal vez algo negro...

—El negro es para los funerales —la interrumpió Emily—. Me habían dicho que lo de esta noche era una celebración. ¿Por qué no se da un baño y se lo prueba después? Si no le gusta, buscaremos otra cosa.

¿Una celebración?

El corazón de Bella se volvió loco y, mientras se metía en la bañera llena de espuma perfumada, se pre guntó qué iban a celebrar.

Debía ser algo muy importante si Edward se había molestado tanto.

Y quería que ella estuviera a su lado, de modo que no podía ser sólo una cena de negocios.

Debía ser sobre ellos, pensó, temblando de emo ción. Durante las últimas semanas no habían hablado del futuro, concentrándose en el presente y en su nueva relación. Y eso era bueno, se dijo a sí misma. Así era como debían hacerlo.

Y, aunque una parte de ella se sintiera decepcio nada porque Edward no había vuelto a mencionar el niño, otra parte lo entendía. Todo aquello era nuevo y él no lidiaba con sus problemas públicamente. Inten taba resolverlos por sí mismo.

Tenía que ser paciente y darle tiempo.

Que la hubiera llevado allí demostraba que los veía como una pareja, que ella era parte de su vida.

Bella empezó a jugar con las burbujas. Evidente mente, iban a celebrar algo que aún no había pasado.

¿Iba a pedir su mano?

Intentó imaginar otra razón, pero no se le ocurría ninguna e intentó decidir si diría que sí de inmediato o lo haría esperar.

¿Pero por qué iba a hacerlo esperar? ¿Para qué? Lo amaba, nunca había dejado de amarlo e iba a tener un hijo suyo. No tenía sentido fingir que no quería estar con él.

Emocionada, apenas podía estarse quieta mientras una de las chicas le lavaba el pelo.

—No me atrevo a cortarle el pelo o el jefe me mataría —dijo Emily mientras se lo secaba con un secador de mano—. Y la verdad es que tiene un pelo precioso.

—¿Edward ha dicho eso?

—«Quiero que deje a todo el mundo boquiabierto», eso fue lo que me dijo. «Pero no le cortes el pelo, tiene un pelo precioso». «Hagas lo que hagas, no se lo cor tes o no volverás a trabajar para mí».

Tenía que dejar boquiabierto a alguien, ésa era una prueba de que estaba presentándola ante el mundo como una persona importante en su vida, pensó Bella.

—¿Trabaja para él a menudo?

Sonriendo, Emily tomó su maletín de cosméticos.

—Solía llevarme a Corfú para que peinase a su abuela. Ella quería estar guapa, pero cada vez le costaba más tomar un avión para venir a Atenas, así que me lle vaban allí. El señor Cullen adoraba a su abuela.

—Ah —murmuró Bella, sorprendida porque Edward apenas mencionaba a su abuela—. No la conocí, pero sé que la villa de Corfú era suya.

Entonces recordó las palabras del médico:

«Recuerdo que venías aquí a ver a tu abuela cuando eras niño. Recuerdo un verano en particular, cuando te nías seis años. No hablaste durante un mes. Habías su frido un trauma terrible...

Corfú había sido su santuario, pensó mientras Emily le aplicaba el maquillaje. Pero nunca hablaba de ello. ¿Por qué?

—Está guapísima.

—Gracias.

—Ahora, el vestido.

Claire, su ayudante, entró con el vestido en la mano y Bella se lo probó.

—Perfecto. Sólo faltan los zapatos.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Yo no puedo andar con unos tacones tan altos.

Tengo un problema con los zapatos y los suelos encerados.

—Para eso inventó Dios a los hombres. El señor Cullen la llevará del brazo —Emily dejó los zapatos en el suelo y Bella se los puso—. Sólo nos faltan las joyas... lleva el cuello desnudo.

—¿Ya estás lista? —Edward entró en la habitación con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, espectacular con una chaqueta blanca de esmoquin.

Pero al verla, bajó el teléfono.

Y Bella no tenía que mirarse al espejo para saber que Emily había hecho un buen trabajo. Mirarlo a los ojos era suficiente.

Sintiéndose mejor que nunca, se dio la vuelta para mirarse al espejo y se encontró con una mujer a la que no reconocía. Normalmente, ella vestía de negro por que le parecía el color más seguro, pero no había nada seguro en el rosa fucsia. Era valiente, alegre, atrevido.

Y, con ese escote, innegablemente sexy.

Pero no sabía si era buena idea ponerse algo sexy.

Supuestamente, estaban intentando quitarle importancia al elemento sexual en su relación.

Por otro lado, si iban a celebrar lo que ella creía que iban a celebrar, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo?

—Estás preciosa —dijo él, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que Emily y Claire salieran de la habita ción—. Y tengo algo para ti.

El corazón de Bella se aceleró.

—¿Ah, sí?

-Pero antes tengo que decirte algo.

-Yo también quería decirte una cosa.

«Te quiero. Nunca he dejado de quererte».

-Quiero terminar con esta farsa de dormir en habi taciones separadas. Me está volviendo loco, Bella. No puedo concentrarme en el trabajo, no puedo dormir.

—Ah —murmuró ella, sorprendida. Aunque era lógico que Edward sintiera eso porque era un hombre muy vi ril—. A mí me pasa lo mismo. Yo también me estoy vol viendo loca.

—Quiero que nuestra relación incluya el sexo.

Una relación de verdad, pensó ella.

—Yo también —murmuró, con el corazón acelerado cuando Edward la tomó por la cintura.

—No puedo evitarlo. Tengo que...

Bella olvidó que tenían que ir a una cena, incluso olvidó que estaba esperando que la pidiese en matri monio. Sólo estaba concentrada en ese momento.

Al sentir el roce de las manos masculinas en su es palda desnuda buscó sus labios mientras Edward le vantaba el vestido, enardecido.

—Bella...

—Sí, lo sé.

—Espera... no deberíamos —dijo él entonces.

—¿Por qué? Pensé que...

—No, así no. No es esto lo que quiero.

—¿No?

—Más tarde —Edward dio un paso atrás—. No quiero unos minutos de locura contigo, quiero algo más. También ella quería algo más.

Quería un final feliz y cuando Edward metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, por un segundo pensó que se le había parado el corazón.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo él, sacando una cajita del bolsillo.

Bella la miró. Era una cajita larga... no de la forma que ella esperaba.

—¿Qué es?

Tal vez no tenían cajitas pequeñas en la joyería o tal vez él había pensado que sería divertido fingir que no era un anillo.

—Es un collar.

No era un anillo, era un collar.

—Te quedará perfecto con ese vestido —Edward sacó el collar de diamantes de la caja—. Quería hacerte un regalo.

Estaba dándole un regalo, pensó Bella, no un fu turo.

Un collar.

No un anillo.

No una proposición de matrimonio.

Al ver los diamantes sintió lo mismo que había sentido cuando cayó al suelo en la villa de Corfú: sin aire, sin aliento, apartada de la realidad.

No sabía qué decir, pero tenía que decir algo por que Edward la miraba, interrogante.

—Pareces sorprendida.

—Lo estoy.

—Los diamantes suelen ejercer ese efecto en la gente.

Bella carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

—Es muy bonito, gracias —le dijo, como una niña agradeciendo una muñeca porque su estricto padre así lo esperaba.

Dado el valor del regalo, seguramente la respuesta no era muy apropiada, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

En las últimas horas se había convencido a sí misma de que Edward iba a pedirle en matrimonio, de que la celebración que había mencionado Emily iba a ser su compromiso. Pero no era eso y sintió que sus ojos se empañaban.

-Es precioso... de verdad.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?

-Es sólo... —Bella se aclaró la garganta—. Me he quedado sorprendida. No esperaba esto.

—He pensado que podría marcar el inicio de nuestra nueva relación.

—Del sexo, quieres decir.

-Este collar no tiene nada que ver con el sexo. ¿Eso es lo que crees?

-No, da igual, no te preocupes. Estoy embarazada y las mujeres embarazas suelen... emocionarse por tonterías.

—¿Quieres tumbarte un momento? Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a la cena, pero si no te encuentras bien...

No le había pedido en matrimonio, pero su relación había tomado un nuevo rumbo, pensó. Estaba siendo poco realista al pensar que todo se iba a arreglar en unas semanas. Haría falta mucho más que eso, ¿no?

Tenía que ser paciente.

No le había pedido que se casara con él, pero las cosas estaban estaban cambiando. Para empezar, decía «nues tra casa», no «mi casa». Había aceptado que no hu biera sexo en la relación y eso demostraba que era ca paz de acomodarse a sus deseos. La veía como a una compañera, no como un objeto sexual. Y, sobre todo, cuando decía la palabra «embarazada» no salía co rriendo.

Ésa tenía que ser una buena señal.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo un nuevo capi<p>

espero ke les haya gustado

chiks muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews =)

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	7. Chapter 7

_**Meses después...**_

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>Argumento:<em>

Aquella noche con ella… traería consecuencias nueve meses después...

El lujoso Ferrari despertaba miradas de curiosidad en el tranquilo pueblecito inglés de Little Molting, pero para la profesora Bella Swan sólo significaba una cosa:

Edward Cullen había vuelto a su vida. Cuatro años antes, con el ramo de novia en la mano, Bella supo que su guapísimo prometido griego no iba a reunirse con ella en

el altar. Ahora él había vuelto para exigir lo que era suyo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

EDWARD observaba a Bella charlando con el grupo de poderosos banqueros y empresarios con una mezcla de sentimientos. Llevarla con él había sido un movimiento

estratégico por su parte para suavizar la que, en otras circunstancias, podría haber sido una reunión difícil y, por un lado, era un alivio que todo fuera bien. Pero no

podía evitar una punzada de celos al ver que uno de los empresarios más jóvenes la hacía reír.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio a Bella tan relajada y tan feliz.

Era como si se hubiera encendido una luz dentro de ella, como si ya no llevase una carga sobre los hombros.

Estaban sentados en la terraza de uno de los mejo res restaurantes de Atenas, separados de los demás clientes por enormes plantas.

Era un sitio perfecto.

Pero Edward no se había sentido nunca tan ner vioso.

No sólo empezaba a enfadarse al ver al joven em presario flirteando con Bella sino que aún temblaba de deseo porque ese tórrido encuentro en la habitación no

había sido suficiente para saciar su apetito.

Cuando ella se inclinó hacia delante para tomar el vaso de agua, el escote del vestido rosa se abrió un poco y, convencido de que el otro hombre estaba dis frutando

de la panorámica tanto como él, Edward apretó el vaso que tenía en la mano.

Pero, sin darse cuenta del peligro al que se enfren taba, su competidor siguió charlando con Bella.

-Cuando Cullen dijo que iba a venir con una mujer no esperaba a alguien como tú.

Edward empezó a tamborilear sobre la mesa, sus pensamientos tan negros como una tormenta al ver que rozaba su brazo. Y Bella sonreía.

¿Estaba haciéndolo a propósito?

¿Estaba intentando despertar sus celos?

-¿Qué te parece, Edward? —era Marcos quien hablaba, el mayor del grupo de banqueros—. ¿Crees que la ex pansión tendrá un efecto negativo en la cuenta de

beneficios?

—Lo que creo es que si Alec no aparta los ojos de mi mujer en cinco segundos buscaré financiación en otro sitio.

El joven lo miró, perplejo.

—¿Cómo?

—Vuelve a tocarla y acabarás trabajando en la caja de un supermercado.

Bella lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Y tal vez así era, pensó Edward, notando que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos. Nunca en su vida había perdido el control durante una reunión de tra bajo. Pero

no estaba dispuesto a dejar que otro hombre tocase a Bella.

Marcos rompió el silencio con una risa forzada.

—No subestimes lo que haría un griego para defen der a su mujer, ¿eh? Brindemos por el amor. ¿Debe mos entender que la vuestra es una relación seria?

Edward vio que Bella se ponía colorada.

—Es hora de sentar la cabeza —siguió Marcos, enco giéndose de hombros, como si fuera un destino al que estaban abocados todos los hombres, quisieran o no—.

Necesitarás hijos fuertes para llevar tu naviera. Bella no es griega, pero eso no importa. Es una mujer preciosa y estoy seguro de que te dará hijos fuertes y sanos.

Edward volvió a sentir una ola de pánico. Hijos, más de uno. Muchos niños que dependerían de él.

Nervioso, tomó su copa de vino.

—Cuanto antes empecéis, mejor —Marcos no parecía darse cuenta de su nerviosismo o del rictus de Bella—. Una esposa griega debe tener muchos hijos.

Preguntándose si Marcos estaba haciéndolo a propó sito, Edward hizo una mueca. Anticipaba la reacción de ella ante un comentario tan sexista y decidió inter venir

antes de que explotase.

—Esta discusión es un poco prematura.

Pero si esperaba gratitud se llevó una desilusión porque Bella lo miró a los ojos, tan pálida como la ser villeta que tenía en la mano.

—¿Crees que la discusión es prematura? Pues yo creo que la hemos retrasado demasiado tiempo —re plicó, levantándose—. Perdonen, tengo que ir al baño.

Los hombres se levantaron y Edward, al ver los bri llantes suelos del restaurante, decidió seguirla, por si acaso.

Un par de pasos tras ella, admirando sus piernas, se preguntó si podrían marcharse antes del postre...

—Será mejor que me tomes del brazo, el suelo es resbaladizo. Y no deberías haber contestado así. Ya sé que las opiniones de Marcos son un poco anticuadas, pero...

—¿Que no debería haber contestado así? —lo inte rrumpió ella, volviéndose para fulminarlo con la mi rada—. No cambiarás nunca, ¿verdad? Me estoy enga ñando a mí

misma. Pensé que estabas acostumbrándote a la idea, pero la verdad es que sencillamente has que rido olvidarte del asunto. Estás haciendo lo que se te da mejor:

fingir que no ocurre nada.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Sí es verdad. Marcos ha dicho que deberías tener hi jos, pero según tú eso es prematuro. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas, Edward?

—No tengo intención de hablar sobre mi vida pri vada con Marcos Vulturi.

—Deja de engañarte a ti mismo. Tú no quieres tener hijos. Y no te atrevas a decir que yo he metido la pata, has sido tú el que ha soltado esa barbaridad. Te has

portado como un bruto, celoso y posesivo, fulminán dome con la mirada porque charlaba con el hombre que tú has sentado a mi lado.

—Bella...

—No he terminado. Podría perdonarte todo eso por que sé que tienes una visión anticuada de la vida, pero nunca te perdonaré por negar la existencia de mi hijo.

Edward miró alrededor, percatándose de que todos los clientes del restaurante estaban atentos a la con versación.

—Yo no he negado la existencia de nuestro hijo.

—¡Sí lo has hecho! Y no te atrevas a llamarlo «nuestro hijo». No lo has mencionado ni una sola vez en las últimas semanas. Me compras flores, joyas, cualquier cosa

para que me acueste contigo, pero no piensas en el niño. Ni una sola vez.

-No lo hacía para acostarme contigo. Si sólo me interesara eso, al menos te habría besado.

—Y yo habría caído rendida a tus pies. ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? ¿Te crees un dios del sexo o algo parecido? Eres un arrogante y un egoísta...

—Bella, tienes que calmarte.

-¡No me digas que me calme! —estaba temblando de rabia, los ojos brillantes en un rostro totalmente pá lido—. Nuestra supuesta relación se ha terminado. Esto no

es lo que yo quiero para mi hijo y no es lo que quiero para mí. Me voy a casa, no te molestes en seguirme —con manos temblorosas, se quitó el anillo y lo puso en su

mano—. Se acabó. Quiero volver a Corfú esta misma noche... no quiero que durmamos bajo el mismo techo. Y volveré a Inglaterra por la mañana.

Después de decir eso se quitó los zapatos y se diri gió hacia la puerta del restaurante sin molestarse en mirar atrás.

Angustiada como nunca, en ese estado entre el sueño y la vigilia, Bella abrió los ojos. Podía oír un ruido... el ventilador del techo, pensó. Pero se tapó la cara con la

almohada, demasiado agotada como para levantarse.

Cuando el piloto de Edward la llevó de vuelta a Corfú era medianoche, pero no había podido conciliar el sueño. Y estaba amaneciendo...

Le dolían los ojos de tanto llorar y tenía demasia das cosas en la cabeza como para poder dormir.

El sonido de unos pasos masculinos en el dormito rio hizo que su corazón se acelerase. Y cuando apartó la almohada, dejó escapar un grito.

Edward estaba allí, con la misma chaqueta blanca que había llevado en el restaurante. Llevaba un mon tón de paquetes en la mano y se quedó inmóvil, como

transfigurado al verla en la cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué sigues llevando el esmoquin? Parece como si hubieras estado levantado toda la noche.

—Llevo levantado toda la noche —sus ojos brillaban de deseo y Bella recordó entonces que estaba des nuda.

—Deja de mirarme así —colorada hasta la raíz del pelo intentó taparse con la colcha, pero estaba tum bada sobre ella y el proceso se convirtió en una pelea entre la

colcha y ella.

—¡Ya está bien! —depositando los paquetes sobre una silla, Edward tiró de la colcha y la cubrió con ella—. Theé mou, ¿lo haces a propósito?

—¿Qué hago a propósito?

-Atormentarme —Edward dio un paso atrás.

—¡No me culpes a mí! Se supone que no deberías estar aquí.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que el sonido que había escuchado no era un ventilador sino las aspas del helicóptero.

-El trato era que yo te diría lo que pienso y he ve nido para decírtelo.

-Eso fue antes de...

-¿Vas a dejarme hablar o quieres que te haga callar como me gustaría hacerlo?

Bella sujetó la colcha sobre su barbilla.

—No quiero que me toques. Di lo que tengas que decir y luego márchate. Me voy mañana a las once. El dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Anoche me acusaste de negar la existencia del niño, pero no es eso lo que estoy haciendo.

-Si has venido con alguna excusa estás perdiendo el tiempo...

—Bella, tú sabes que soy un hombre muy reser vado. No me resulta fácil contar lo que siento. Sé que nuestra relación está en un momento muy delicado... ¿de verdad

crees que me arriesgaría a desestabilizarla anunciando a un montón de extraños que estás emba razada? ¿Eso es lo que querías que hiciera?

Demasiado enfadada como para entender su punto de vista, Bella se sentó sobre la cama.

—Has estado negando la existencia de este niño desde el primer día. Sé que no lo quieres, sé que seguramente es lo peor que podría haberte pasado y fingir que no

es así es engañarte a ti mismo. Esperas que la atracción que hay entre nosotros lo solucione todo, pero eso no va a pasar.

—No es eso lo que quiero. Y es cierto que descubrir que estabas embarazada fue una sorpresa para mí, no lo niego —la voz de Edward se volvió ronca, su acento más

pronunciado de lo normal—. Y seguramente no lo estoy haciendo bien, pero lo he intentado. Acepté que durmiéramos en habitaciones separadas porque una parte de

mí entendía tus razones.

—Ah.

—Sí, ah —visiblemente tenso, Edward se quitó la cha queta y, después de dejarla sobre el respaldo de la si lla, empezó a quitarse los gemelos—. Admito que la

atracción que hay entre nosotros me ciega, pero sé que te hice mucho daño hace cuatro años y no quiero vol ver a hacértelo. Estoy intentando hacer lo que tú quieres

y respetar las barreras que tú has establecido.

—Es muy injusto por tu parte volverte tan razonable de repente sólo porque estoy enfadada —murmuró Bella—. Y no pienses ni por un momento que esto cambia

nada. Aunque te portes como una persona ra zonable, sé que en el fondo sigues queriendo creer que el niño no existe.

-Tú dijiste que no querías estar conmigo sólo por el niño... que tenía que haber algo entre nosotros. Y yo estoy de acuerdo. Así que me he concentrado en «nosotros».

—No te entiendo.

-Te he comprado regalos porque quería mimarte, pero si hubiera traído regalos para el niño habrías di cho que sólo estaba intentando comprarte porque estás

embarazada.

Bella se apartó el pelo de la cara.

-Tal vez —admitió—. ¿Estás diciendo que no soy ra zonable?

—No, no estoy diciendo eso. Pero estoy intentando hacerte ver que no puedo ganar. Haga lo que haga, tú vas a interpretarlo mal porque quieres hacerlo. No confías

en mí y no te culpo. En estas circunstancias sería extraño que lo hicieras. Sé que debo ganarme tu confianza y estoy intentándolo.

—Estás dándole la vuelta a la situación para que me sienta mal. Y nada de eso explica por qué te has com portado como un cavernícola en el restaurante. No me

gusta nada la violencia...

—Y a mí no me gusta que toquen a mi mujer.

—Eres muy posesivo.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, lo soy. Es una acusación que no puedo negar. El día que sonría al verte flirtear con otro hombre será porque ya no hay nada entre nosotros. Pero pienso lu char

por esta relación, agapí mu, aunque eso ofenda tus principios de no violencia.

Fascinada a su pesar por tal demostración de terri torialidad masculina, Bella intentó contener los lati dos de su corazón.

-No estaba flirteando con otro hombre, ni siquiera disfrutaba de su compañía. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, era muy aburrido.

—Estabas riendo, nunca te había visto tan feliz.

—Me dijiste que era una reunión importante e in tenté mostrarme simpática. Y me sentía feliz porque hasta que perdiste la cabeza pensé que todo estaba bien. Te

mostrabas amable conmigo, decías «nuestra casa» y pensé que estábamos haciendo progresos...

-¿Nuestra casa? —la interrumpió Edward.

—Eso dijiste, «nuestra casa». Y me gustó mucho. Bella se mordió los labios, preguntándose si era posible que dos personas tan diferentes se entendieran.

—Parecía como si hablaras de una pareja —siguió—.De verdad pensé que las cosas iban bien, por eso me sentía feliz. Y cuando me siento feliz, sonrío.

Edward la estudió, en silencio.

—Yo pensé que estabas contenta porque te gustaba Alec.

-Estaba contenta por ti. Y espero que no se te suba a la cabeza porque no duró mucho. Intentaba ser ama ble por ti y...

—¿Por mí?

—Dijiste que era una reunión importante, así que hice un esfuerzo por ser amable con todos. Y todo iba bien hasta que metiste la pata... —Bella se tapó la cara con las

manos al recordar su brusca salida del restaurante—. Pero ahora me siento fatal. Y todo es culpa tuya.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Sorprendida, Bella apartó las manos de su cara.

—¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Me porté de una manera muy poco sensata, es verdad Edward tiró del lazo de su corbata y la dejó sobre la chaqueta—. Llevo despierto toda la noche, in tentando

encontrar la forma de convencerte de que sí te quiero, a ti y al niño.

—Entonces estarás cansado —murmuró ella, dis traída al ver el vello cobrizo de su torso—. Deberías acostarte.

—Dormir no está en mi lista de prioridades ahora mismo. Solucionar esto es más importante —dijo él, paseando por la habitación—. Sí pienso en el niño y para

demostrártelo he decidido que era el momento de traer esto. Son cosas que he ido comprando durante estas semanas —añadió, señalando las cajas—. No sabía si

debía enseñártelas, pero creo que ya no tiene sentido esperar.

—¿Qué has comprado? —preguntó Bella—. Si son jo yas, vas a necesitar una novia más grande.

—No son joyas y nada es para ti. Son regalos para el niño.

Ella parpadeó, asombrada. ¿Había comprado rega los para el niño?

—Pero aún no estoy embarazada de nueve meses. No sabemos si es niño o niña...

-Puedo devolverlos si quieres.

—No, no —dijo Bella. Había comprado regalos para el niño cuando ella creía que lo había apartado de sus pensamientos—. Ahora me siento, fatal.

—Yo no quiero que te sientas mal, sólo quería ha certe feliz. Pero parece que no es tan fácil.

—Ah, gracias, eso me hace sentir aún peor. ¿Qué has comprado?

—Abre las cajas —dijo él, dejando los paquetes sobre la cama.

—Voy a tener un niño, no sextillizos.

-Fui de compras un par de veces mientras estaba en Atenas —incómodo, Edward desabrochó otro botón de su camisa—. Es posible que me dejase llevar un poco.

Emocionada, y sintiéndose horriblemente culpable, Bella tomó el primer paquete, grande y blandito. Cuando rasgó el papel, encontró un enorme oso de pe luche con

un lazo rojo.

—Es precioso.

—Pensé que si lo compraba con un lazo azul te en fadarías por haber creído que era un niño y que si luego era una niña tendríamos que cambiarlo por uno rosa... así

que el rojo me pareció mejor.

Bella nunca había pensado que comprar un oso de peluche pudiera ser tan complicado y menos para un hombre que tomaba decisiones millonarias todos los días.

—Es perfecto. Al niño o a la niña le encantará. Cuando abrió el segundo paquete encontró otro oso de peluche, idéntico al primero.

—Otro oso.

¿Qué quería, que el niño tuviera un oso de peluche para cada día de la semana?

—Estás pensando que me he vuelto loco.

—No, no estaba pensando eso.

Edward le quitó el osó para mirarlo con una extraña expresión.

—Mi oso de peluche era la única constante en mi vida cuando era pequeño. Pasara lo que pasara, él siempre estaba allí. Pero un día lo perdí. Me lo dejé en un taxi

cuando iba a casa de mi abuela y nunca volví a verlo. Para mí fue una tragedia —Edward levantó la ca beza para mirarla a los ojos—. Cuéntaselo a la prensa y

destrozarás mi reputación para siempre.

Bella sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Nunca se lo contaré a nadie. ¿Pero por qué no pu diste encontrarlo? Podrías haber llamado a la empresa de taxis.

-A nadie le pareció importante. Sólo era un oso de peluche... por eso he comprado dos. Por si acaso nues tro hijo lo perdiera. Podemos guardar éste en un ar mario y

si el niño perdiese el primero, lo sacaremos para que no lo eche de menos.

Bella no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro.

-Muy bien, haremos eso.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué he hecho?

—No has hecho nada, no te preocupes. Me encantan los osos, los dos.

-¿Entonces?

-No dejo de pensar en ti a los seis años, teniendo que elegir entre tu padre y tu madre.

-¿Estás llorando por algo que me pasó hace vein tiocho años?

-Sí —Bella se pasó una mano por la cara, inten tando controlarse—. Creo que estar embarazada me hace más emotiva de lo normal.

—Posiblemente —asintió Edward, ofreciéndole un pañuelo—. Pensé que había metido la pata con los osos.

-No, son preciosos. Y tener uno de repuesto es buena idea. Ahora me siento fatal por haberte acusado de negar la existencia del niño. Y perdona que llore, es que

estoy cansada y me siento mal.

-No tienes por qué. Sé que lo hago todo mal, pero lo estoy intentando, agapi mu.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué más has comprado?

Abrió las cajas una por una, emocionada. Había más juguetes, ropa, libros de cuentos... cosas inapro piadas para un recién nacido, pero lo importante era la intención.

-He pensado que debería aprender los dos idiomas —Edward la observaba mientras abría las cajas—. Quiero que el niño sepa que es griego.

—O griega —le recordó ella, mirando los libros que el niño o niña no podría leer hasta que tuviera cuatro años por lo menos.

—Va a ser un niño, estoy seguro.

—Tú no puedes dictar el sexo del bebé, pero todo es muy bonito. De verdad.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado —Edward se le vantó para dirigirse a la puerta—. Y ahora voy a darme una larga ducha fría porque, aunque en teoría estoy de

acuerdo con los dormitorios separados, en la práctica es muy difícil de soportar. Te veré en la terraza para desayunar, cuando me haya enfriado un poco.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo un nuevo capi<p>

espero ke hayan disfrutado el dia de acción de gracias junto a sus familias y ke en su vida haya muchos motivos para dar las gracias a Dios

espero ke les haya gustado

chiks muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews =)

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	8. Chapter 8

_**Meses después...**_

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>Argumento:<em>

Aquella noche con ella… traería consecuencias nueve meses después...

El lujoso Ferrari despertaba miradas de curiosidad en el tranquilo pueblecito inglés de Little Molting, pero para la profesora Bella Swan sólo significaba una cosa:

Edward Cullen había vuelto a su vida. Cuatro años antes, con el ramo de novia en la mano, Bella supo que su guapísimo prometido griego no iba a reunirse con ella en

el altar. Ahora él había vuelto para exigir lo que era suyo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8<p>

BELLA puso la mano en el picaporte del cuarto de baño. Que se acostaran juntos o dejasen de hacerlo no iba a afectar al progreso de su relación. De hecho, estaba

empezando a creer que era todo lo contrario; la abstinencia hacía que no pudiera pensar en otra cosa. Era como dejar el chocolate, en cuanto no podías comerlo no

dejabas de pensar en él.

Bella abrió la puerta antes de que pudiese cambiar de opinión.

Edward estaba en la ducha, con los ojos cerrados, el agua cayendo sobre sus anchos hombros, su plano abdomen y...

Bella levantó rápidamente la mirada, pero eso no ayudó mucho porque se encontró mirando la perfecta simetría de su rostro y la sensual línea de su boca.

Dejando caer al suelo el albornoz, entró en la ducha y se abrazó a su cintura.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo ibas a estar mirándome.

—Tenías los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba en la puerta?

—Puedo sentirte —Edward abrió los ojos—. Además, he oído que abrías la puerta. Y, a menos que mi ama de llaves hubiera decidido espiarme mientras estoy en la

ducha, tenías que ser tú.

Bella estaba segura de que todas las empleadas de la casa querrían verlo desnudo, pero intentó no pensar en ello.

—No decías de broma lo de la ducha fría —protestó, tiritando—. Está helada.

-Puedes tomártelo como un halago.

Temblando y con piel de gallina, Bella soltó una carcajada.

-¿Tan insoportable es?

La respuesta de Edward fue guiar su mano hacia la evidencia de su deseo.

—Ten en cuenta que me estoy dando una ducha he lada.

Bella cerró la mano y lo oyó contener el aliento.

-Yo diría que el agua fría no sirve de mucho. Tal vez deberíamos probar otra cosa —cerrando el grifo con la mano libre, se puso de rodillas sobre el suelo de la ducha y

lo tomó en su boca.

No necesitaba entender griego para saber que él se había quedado sorprendido; una sorpresa que se con virtió en un gemido de placer cuando acarició el

aterciopelado miembro con la boca.

—Bella... —dijo con voz ronca tirando de ella—. Nunca habías hecho eso antes.

-Las cosas cambian.

Cuando su hambrienta boca buscó la suya en un beso apasionado, Bella sintió un escalofrío.

Le gustaría decirle lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero no era capaz de formar una frase co herente.

Edward la apretó contra la pared de la ducha y me tió una mano entre sus piernas. Estaba intentando res pirar y decir su nombre al mismo tiempo cuando sintió que

deslizaba los dedos dentro de ella.

Encendida, cada centímetro de su cuerpo ardiendo, intentó decirle que debería volver a abrir el grifo del agua fría, pero Edward estaba devorándola.

Quería decirle también que era increíble, pero antes de que pudiese apartarse él la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la habitación.

—Estoy mojada —protestó Bella.

—Lo sé, agapi mu —Edward sonrió mientras la dejaba sobre la cama.

Bella intentó incorporarse, avergonzada porque es taban a plena luz del día, pero él sujetó sus muñecas con una mano y usó la otra para hacer exactamente lo que

quería.

Con cada caricia, cada íntimo roce de su lengua, la llevaba más cerca del orgasmo. Bella se movía, intentando aliviar la quemazón que sentía en la pelvis, pero Edward

sujetó sus caderas con las dos manos, sometiéndola a una sensual tortura.

Su lengua era húmeda e inteligente, sus dedos expertos... y el orgasmo la golpeó con fuerza mientras gritaba su nombre, clavando las uñas en sus hombros.

Mientras seguía temblando, Edward entró en ella con una poderosa embestida que los unió completamente. Bella gritó su nombre de nuevo, las sensaciones tan

abrumadoras que le impedían respirar.

Agarrando su trasero con las dos manos, Edward empujaba con fuerza, el sensual movimiento de sus caderas creando un placer casi insoportable.

Bella le rodeó con los brazos el cuello y, cuando él levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, la conexión se convirtió en algo tan íntimo que sintió que algo se rompía

dentro de ella.

La explosión final se los llevó a los dos juntos, dejándolos temblando y con el corazón acelerado.

Sin aliento, atónita, lo oyó jadear durante unos se gundos hasta que pudo recuperar el aliento.

-Dime que no he sido demasiado bruto —murmuró, apartando el pelo de su cara.

Bella sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.

-Eres perfecta —Edward sonrió, satisfecho, mientras se tumbaba de espaldas, llevándola con él—. He intentado tener cuidado, pero eres mucho más pequeña que yo.

—Ha sido...

-Increíble. Tú has sido increíble, especialmente a la luz del día.

Bella sintió que le ardían las mejillas al recordar su íntima exploración.

—No me has dejado alternativa.

-Después de lo que ha pasado en la ducha, erota mou, me parecía una pérdida de tiempo fingir que eras una tímida virgen —dijo él, con un brillo burlón en los ojos.

—A lo mejor necesitamos practicar más —Bella des lizó una mano entre los dos, encantada con las diferencias entre ellos. Su piel era cremosa en contraste con la

palida de él, suave mientras él era duro, femenina contra masculino.

—Sigue haciendo eso y no nos levantaremos de la cama en todo el día —Edward sonrió, tirando de ella para colocarla encima.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me gusta la vista desde aquí.

Bella decidió tomar la iniciativa y, sujetando el miembro con la mano, lo deslizó en su interior. Sintió una punzada de satisfacción al ver que sus ojos se oscurecían y,

moviendo las caderas, esta vez fue ella quien sujetó las manos de Edward sobre su cabeza.

Experimentaba una sensación de poder al tenerlo así, aunque sabía que podría haberse soltado cuando quisiera.

Inclinándose hacia delante, pasó la lengua por sus labios, sonriendo al verlo jadear.

—Theé mou, eres increíble —musitó él, levantando un poco las caderas para aumentar el ritmo. El pelo de Bells cayó hacia delante formando una cortina mientras sus

cuerpos se movían al mismo ritmo.

La última embestida se convirtió en una explosión de sensaciones. La intensidad del orgasmo hizo que cayese sobre su pecho, murmurando su nombre mientras

caían juntos al abismo.

—¿Por qué cuatro hijos? —Edward le colocó bien el sombrero sobre la cabeza para proteger su piel del sol.

—No lo sé, me pareció un bonito número. Yo fui hija única y siempre pensé que mi infancia habría sido más fácil si hubiera tenido hermanos. O hermanas, para

intercambiarnos la ropa y pintarnos las uñas. ¿Y tú?

—Yo nunca he sentido la necesidad de pintarme las uñas.

Bella sonrió mientras se ponía crema solar en las piernas.

-Qué alivio.

—¿Quieres que te ponga crema en la espalda?

-No —Bella siguió extendiendo la crema por sus piernas—. La última vez que hiciste eso acabamos en la cama.

-¿Y eso es un problema?

—No, pero también me gusta hablar contigo.

—Puedo hablar y hacerte el amor al mismo tiempo. Bella lanzó sobre él una mirada de advertencia. —Intenta estar unos minutos sin pensar en sexo. Inténtalo de

verdad.

-Si vas a pavonearte por ahí con ese bikini minúscu lo, me temo que va a ser imposible.

—Tú me has regalado este bikini. Pero no creo que pueda ponérmelo durante mucho tiempo —Bella lo miró entonces, preguntándose si la referencia al embarazo

enfriaría el ambiente.

Edward sacó el móvil del bolsillo de la camisa.

—Perdona, tengo que hacer una llamada.

Con el móvil en la mano, se dirigió al otro lado de la terraza y Bella dejó escapar un suspiro.

Aparentemente, mencionar el embarazo sí enfriaba el ambiente.

Después de diez días haciendo el amor casi conti nuamente, aún no podía relajarse. El sexo y los generosos regalos no eran suficiente y su ansiedad tenía

fundamento. Edward había dejado claro que no quería tener hijos y, aunque ahora entendiese el porqué, sabía que convertirse en padre no era lo que él quería.

Y una persona no cambiaba de un día para otro.

Ella había crecido viendo a su madre intentar con vertir a su padre en un hombre familiar... y no había funcionado.

¿Estaba Edward utilizando esa llamada para escapar de un tema del que le resultaba difícil hablar? ¿Significaba eso que seguía teniendo problemas para aceptar la

situación?

Lo miró mientras paseaba por la terraza, su amante mediterráneo convirtiéndose en implacable hombre de negocios mientras ella razonaba consigo misma.

Pero estaba allí, ¿no? Eso tenía que contar. Mucho, además. Por supuesto, no iba a acostumbrarse a la idea de un día para otro, pero estaba intentándolo.

Bella miró el precioso jardín que llegaba hasta la playa. Las flores atraían a los pájaros y a las abejas y los únicos sonidos eran el alegre canto de las cigarras y el

sonido de las olas al fondo.

Era un paraíso.

Un paraíso con una nube en el horizonte.

Edward cortó la comunicación y se volvió hacia ella con cara de enfado.

—¿Qué haces tú cuando tus alumnos se pelean?

—Los separo —contestó Bella, sorprendida.

—¿Los separas?

—No dejo que se sienten juntos porque entonces ponen toda su energía en pegarse en lugar de escucharme.

Edward marcó un número y, en griego, dio una se rie de instrucciones. O algo que parecían instrucciones.

Bella esperó pacientemente hasta que terminó de hablar.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

-Dos de mis ejecutivos son incapaces de trabajar juntos sin pelearse —Edward se acercó a la mesa para servir dos vasos de limonada—. No quiero despedirlos porque

son muy buenos y he estado intentando que aprendan a trabajar juntos, pero no se me había ocurrido separarlos. Es muy buena idea.

Ella sonrió, ridículamente halagada y aliviada al saber que había hecho la llamada por una cuestión de trabajo, no por la conversación sobre el niño.

-¿Vas a separarlos?

—Sí, los pondré en departamentos diferentes. Creo que deberías trabajar en mi empresa, podrías solucionar los problemas de recursos humanos que me vuelven

loco.

-Venga ya...

-No, en serio. Eres muy lista —Edward le dio un vaso de limonada.

-Sólo soy una profesora de primaria.

-Y por eso serías la más indicada para lidiar con algunos de los miembros de mi consejo de administración —bromeó él, mirando su reloj—. Ve a ponerte algo menos

provocativo. Vamos a comer fuera.

—¿Fuera?

—Si quieres que hablemos, lo mejor será que vaya mos a algún sitio lleno de gente.

La llevó a Corfú y, de la mano, pasearon por la vieja fortaleza, mezclándose con los turistas.

-¿Siempre quisiste ser profesora?

-Cuando era pequeña solía colocar mis juguetes en fila para darles clase —respondió Bella, mientras buscaba algo en su bolso—. No puede ser, he perdido las gafas

de sol y mi nuevo iPod. Sé que los guardé en el bolso, pero...

—Llevas las gafas de sol sobre la cabeza y yo tengo tu iPod —divertido, Edward lo sacó de su bolsillo—. Te lo habías dejado en la cocina.

—¿En la cocina? Qué raro.

-Estaba en la nevera.

—Ah, debí dejarlo allí cuando me estaba sirviendo un vaso de leche.

—Sí, eso suena perfectamente lógico —replicó él, burlón—. Cuando pierdo algo, el primer sitio en el que miro es la nevera.

-Tú nunca pierdes nada porque eres exageradamente ordenado. .Deberías relajarte un poco. Y no te metas conmigo, estoy muy cansada.

-¿Quieres que llamemos al médico?

—No, no, estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansada. Estoy embarazada, no enferma, sólo necesito dormir un rato.

Y tenía que dejar de pensar que un día Edward no estaría a su lado cuando despertase.

—Pobrecita.

-Y no ayuda nada que seas insaciable.

-Creo recordar que has sido tú quien me ha despertado a las cinco de la mañana.

Bella sintió que le ardían las mejillas cuando dos mujeres volvieron la cabeza.

-¿Te importaría bajar la voz?

—No deberían escuchar conversaciones privadas.

Pero Bella sabía que las mujeres miraban a Edward fueran donde fueran. Incómoda, decidió cambiar de conversación.

-Seguro que eras un niño muy aplicado.

—No, me aburría mucho en clase.

-Ah, pobres de tus profesores entonces. No me habría gustado ser profesora tuya.

Edward se detuvo para abrazarla, apartando el pelo de su cara.

—Pero estás enseñándome muchas cosas. Todo el tiempo —dijo con voz ronca—. Cada día aprendo algo nuevo contigo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué, por ejemplo?

—A ser más paciente, a resolver los problemas de manera no violenta. A encontrar un iPod en la ne vera...

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Pero tú también me enseñas cosas a mí.

—Tal vez no deberías decir en voz alta lo que te en seño, estamos en un sitio público. Para eso hemos ve nido aquí, ¿no?

—No me refería a eso, tonto.

Riendo, Edward le dio un beso antes de llevarla por una calle estrecha hasta un restaurante en el que lo re cibieron como a un héroe.

-Mi abuela solía traerme aquí porque hacen co mida tradicional de la isla. Te gustará, ya verás.

-Querías mucho a tu abuela, ¿verdad? —Bella tocó el anillo—. Ahora me siento culpable por haber estado a punto de venderlo. No sabía que hubiera sido de tu abuela

y tampoco que fuera tan valioso. Casi me da un infarto cuando vi la puja de cuatro millones de dó lares.

-Pero no tanto como cuando me viste en la puerta del colegio.

—Eso es verdad —Bella querría preguntarle si había pensado dárselo a Tanya, pero decidió que su frá gil relación no necesitaba cargas de profundidad—. Fue una

sorpresa.

—¿Por qué decidiste ser profesora en Little Mol ting? Podrías haber dado clases en Londres o en cual quier otra ciudad.

Ella observó, sorprendida, que media docena de ca mareros se acercaban con bandejas.

—¿Cuándo hemos pedido? ¿O es que has leído mis pensamientos?

—No, aquí siempre ofrecen la especialidad del día. Si quieres auténtica comida griega, éste es el sitio per fecto. Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.

-¿Sobre Little Molting? Quería vivir en un sitio pe queño, donde no me conociese nadie.

Edward, que estaba sirviéndole dolmades, se quedó parado un momento.

-¿Por qué?

—La atención de los periodistas era insoportable cuando la boda se canceló. No me dejaban en paz. Por ti, claro, en realidad yo les daba lo mismo. ¿Te puedes

imaginar lo que dirían sobre mí en una de esas revistas de cotilleos?: «Bella nos ha invitado a visitar su pre cioso hogar. Y aquí estamos, en la cocina, donde pue den

ver que... oh, cielos, ha olvidado tirar la basura» —al darse cuenta de que él no había dicho una palabra, Bella levantó la mirada—. ¿Qué? ¿Hablo demasiado?

-No, no, en absoluto. El médico me dijo que la prensa te había perseguido el día de la boda.

-Sí, bueno, que no aparecieras debió ser una fiesta para ellos. Por razones que no puedo entender, algunas personas disfrutan con las miserias de otros. La gente a

veces es decepcionante, ¿no crees?

-Theé mou, siento muchísimo lo que te hice pasar —se disculpó Edward, tomando su mano—. La verdad es que no pensé en ello.

-Porque tú vives detrás de unos muros muy altos y tienes unos hombres de seguridad que parecen el in creíble Hulk —Bella miró su mano, preguntándose si se daría

cuenta de que seguía llevando el anillo en la mano derecha. Tal vez se le había olvidado, los hom bres eran desastrosos con esas cosas.

—¿Eres diestro o zurdo?

—Diestro, ¿por qué?

«Porque estoy intentando que te des cuenta de algo», pensó ella, sabiendo que la sutileza no era lo suyo.

—Yo también soy diestra —le dijo, moviendo los de dos.

—Tú eres diestra —repitió Edward, un poco sorpren dido—. Bueno, supongo que siempre está bien saber esas cosas. Pero de verdad lamento mucho lo que pasó ese

día.

También ella lamentaba que no se diera cuenta de que llevaba el anillo en la mano derecha.

-Lo pasé muy mal, fue muy humillante. Y estaba furiosa contigo.

-¿Furiosa? Entendería que hubieras querido ma tarme.

—Sí, bueno, eso también. Me sentía como una idiota por haber pensado que alguien como tú estaría intere sado en mí.

Y tal vez seguía siendo una idiota, tal vez era ab surdo pensar que aquello podría salir bien.

—¿Por qué?

—En el mundo real, los multimillonarios no suelen salir con estudiantes sin dinero.

—Pues deberían. Serían más felices.

Le gustaría preguntarle si era feliz o qué sentía por el niño ahora que habían pasado unas semanas, pero to car ese tema era como manejar un delicado jarrón de la

dinastía Ming, le daba pánico que acabase en pedazos.

—Nuestra relación era demasiado intensa —mur muró—. Apenas dejábamos de besarnos un momento, así que era imposible mantener una conversación. Ninguno de

los dos pensaba en el futuro... es lógico que te asustases al leer ese artículo en la revista.

Edward respiró profundamente.

—No tienes que buscar excusas. Lo que hice estuvo mal.

-Ya, pero ahora lo entiendo un poco mejor. Tal vez si la revista no hubiera salido ese día estaríamos casa dos. ¿Quién sabe? Que saliera precisamente el día de la

boda fue mala suerte.

—Lo que hice es imperdonable.

—Fue horrible, sí, pero no imperdonable. Ahora en tiendo que los dos nos lanzamos de cabeza sin pensar, sin conocernos.

Él la miró, perplejo.

-Eres la persona más generosa que he conocido nunca.

-No tanto. Rosalie podría contarte las cosas que he dicho de ti —Bella miró su plato—. ¿Me perdonas por vender el anillo?

—Sí —respondió Edward, sin vacilación—. Yo te em pujé a hacerlo.

-Pero si era una herencia familiar, ¿por qué me lo regalaste?

—Porque quería hacerlo.

—Yo no sabía que fuese tan valioso. Cuatro millo nes de dólares... es una barbaridad.

-Vale mucho más que eso —dijo él—. Prueba el cor dero. Lo hacen con hierbas y está delicioso.

—¿Más de cuatro millones de dólares? —exclamó Bella, atónita.

—El anillo ha ido pasando de generación en gene ración en la familia de mi padre. Mi tatarabuelo lo re cibió como recompensa por salvar la vida de una prin cesa hindú.

O eso dice la leyenda —Edward sonrió—. Sospecho que la piedra tiene un origen mucho menos romántico, pero nunca lo he investigado.

—Mejor, no quiero saber su valor real —dijo Bella—. En cuanto salgamos de aquí, te lo devolveré. No quiero llevar algo tan caro. Me lo dejaría en la nevera o algo así...

ya sabes que soy un desastre.

—Está perfectamente a salvo en tu dedo —replicó Edward, divertido.

Pero Bella no podía seguir fingiendo que no le im portaba llevarlo en la mano derecha.

Se llevaban bien, hacían el amor sin parar, pero Edward no había hablado del futuro. No había mencio nado el matrimonio.

No había dicho «te quiero».

Y tampoco ella porque le daba miedo esperar de masiado o decir algo que él no quisiera escuchar. Por las noches, en la cama, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para

contenerse, temiendo que las palabras salieran de su boca sin que se diera cuenta.

Bella dejó el tenedor a un lado y tomó un sorbo de agua.

Aún era pronto, se dijo a sí misma. Además, esta ban construyendo una nueva relación. Una mejor, más profunda y duradera.

Tenía que darle tiempo.

Pero pensar eso no aliviaba el pellizco que sentía en el estómago.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo un nuevo capi<p>

espero ke les haya gustado

chiks muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews =)

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	9. Chapter 9

_**Meses después...**_

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>Argumento:<em>

Aquella noche con ella… traería consecuencias nueve meses después...

El lujoso Ferrari despertaba miradas de curiosidad en el tranquilo pueblecito inglés de Little Molting, pero para la profesora Bella Swan sólo significaba una cosa:

Edward Cullen había vuelto a su vida. Cuatro años antes, con el ramo de novia en la mano, Bella supo que su guapísimo prometido griego no iba a reunirse con ella en el altar. Ahora él había vuelto para exigir lo que era suyo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

¿QUE VAMOS a Italia a pasar la tarde? —ex clamó Bella. Ella nunca podría ser tan des preocupada sobre los viajes al extranjero—.¿Dónde vamos exactamente?

—A Venecia, a una exposición de arte —Edward no la miraba a los ojos y ella tenía la sensación de que le ocultaba algo.

-¿Y podemos dar un paseo en góndola?

—Eso es para turistas.

—Es que yo soy una turista —protestó Bella, sal tando de la cama para seguirlo al vestidor—. Siempre he querido dar un paseo en una góndola.

Edward sonrió mientras tomaba un traje y una ca misa.

-Muy bien, iremos a dar un paseo en góndola ma ñana, antes de volver a casa. Pero la de esta noche es una exposición muy elegante, tienes que arreglarte.

Bella se llevó una mano al estómago.

—Tendré que ponerme algo ancho porque empiezo a tener tripa, debe ser la comida griega.

—O el niño —dijo él, poniendo una mano sobre la suya. En silencio, inclinó la cabeza para besarla antes de sacar una caja del armario—. Te he comprado un vestido,

espero que te guste.

—Y yo espero que disimule lo gorda que estoy —Bella sonrió, nerviosa. Edward había mencionado al niño por primera vez—. Pero al menos yo tengo una ex cusa. Lo

peor es cuando alguien te pregunta de cuántos meses estás y tú tienes que decir que no estás embara zada —emocionada por su inesperada reacción, siguió

hablando sin parar mientras abría la caja—. Casi merece la pena estar embarazada para siempre, así tienes una excusa para llevar ropa ancha... ¡Edward, es

precioso!

Era un vestido largo, de seda color champán.

—¿Te gusta de verdad?

—Muchísimo. Es perfecto.

—Espero que no tropieces con la falda.

—Yo también. Con un poco de suerte, no habrá es caleras —murmuró ella, acariciando la tela—. ¿Dónde lo has comprado?

-Lo han hecho especialmente para ti... en Atenas.

¿Era su imaginación o de repente parecía extraña mente tenso? Tal vez no se había mostrado suficien temente entusiasmada y pensaba que estaba siendo

desagradecida.

-Me encanta, en serio. Es precioso. Nunca había tenido un vestido hecho especialmente para mí —le dijo, poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo.

—Mira, también hay unos zapatos forrados con la misma tela.

Bella miró el tacón con cara de susto.

-¿En esa galería de arte habrá cosas muy valiosas?

—No te preocupes, no vas a resbalar, agapi mu —re lajado de nuevo, Edward se dirigió a la ducha—. Tu es tilista llegará en media hora. ¿Por qué no descansas un

rato?

-Mi estilista —Bella tuvo que sonreír—. No sé si ale grarme o no. Yo debería saber lo que me queda bien, pero es estupendo poder culpar a otra persona si sales hecha

un desastre. ¿Volveremos a casa esta noche?

—No, tenemos una suite en el hotel Cipriani.

-¿El hotel Cipriani? Lo he oído nombrar. Allí van muchos famosos... George Clooney, Tom Cruise, Edward Cullen...

-Y Bella —dijo él.

—Y Bella. Espero que George Clooney no se sienta amenazado por mi presencia. Pobrecito, lo dejaría en la sombra.

Cuando la limusina se detuvo frente a una larga al fombra roja, Bella se encogió en el asiento.

-No me habías dicho que habría cámaras y cientos de personas mirando.

—¿Qué importa eso?

-Yo no puedo andar con estos tacones delante de tanta gente.

—Si te lo hubiera dicho habrías venido preocupada todo el camino —Edward apretó su mano—. Esta vez, yo estoy contigo. Sólo tienes que sonreír y mostrarte digna.

—No es fácil mostrarse digna cuando estás tirada de bruces en el suelo y eso es lo que me pasará si tengo que recorrer la alfombra delante de toda esa gente.

—Yo te llevaré de la mano.

—¿No puedo quitarme los zapatos?

—No, a menos que quieras llamar la atención de verdad. Venga, sonríe —la animó Edward cuando se abrió la puerta de la limusina—. Déjame el resto a mí.

Los fogonazos de las cámaras la cegaron por un momento, pero al ver a la gente que gritaba a ambos lados de la alfombra sintió una oleada de pánico. Y habría

vuelto a meterse en la limusina si Edward no la hubiera sujetado del brazo.

—Levanta la barbilla mientras caminas... así está mejor —sonriendo, la llevó hasta la puerta de la gale ría—. Ya puedes relajarte.

—Lo dirás de broma —Bella miró alrededor, ner viosa—. No podré relajarme hasta que nos hayamos ido sabiendo que no he roto nada.

—Aunque rompieras algo nadie se atrevería a pro testar —dijo él—. Soy uno de los patrocinadores de la galería. Y no, antes de que lo preguntes, eso no me hace

sentir particularmente feliz.

—Ni siguiera yo me siento particularmente feliz sólo por ver un cuadro —le confesó ella, estirando el cuello para mirar alrededor—. ¿Por qué das dinero a un museo en

Venecia?

-También apoyo museos en Atenas. Ven conmigo, quiero presentarte a una persona —Edward la llevó en tre la gente hacia un hombre que estaba admirando un

cuadro—. Aro.

Era un hombre de cierta edad, con el pelo blanco pero atractivo a pesar de los años.

-¡Edward!

Después de intercambiar unas palabras en griego, Edward se lo presentó.

—Ah —Aro sonrió—. De modo que los demás estamos rodeados de valiosas obras de arte, pero tú consigues aparecer con algo más valioso del brazo —bromeó,

llevándose su mano a los labios—. Ni el oro del Renacimiento brilla tanto como una mujer enamo rada. Me alegro de conocerte, Bella. Y ya era hora, Edward.

Bella sintió que se ponía tenso. Tenía que hacer algo, decir algo...

—Me encanta ese cuadro —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió—. ¿Es un... Canaletto?

Aro la miró con curiosidad y después se ñaló la placa bajo el cuadro, que decía Bellini.

Ella sonrió, avergonzada.

—Ah, Bellini, claro. ¿Hay una tienda de regalos donde pueda comprar algún recuerdo para los niños?

-¿Niños? —Aro miró a Edward, que estaba inmóvil como una estatua—. Qué buena noticia. ¿Hay alguna razón para darte la enhorabuena?

—No —respondió él—. No hay razón para darme la enhorabuena.

—Me refería a mis alumnos —se apresuró a decir Bella—. Soy profesora de primaria.

-¿Aún no eres padre, Edward?

-No, no soy padre.

Ella sintió como si la hubiera abofeteado.

Se sentía enferma. ¿De verdad había dicho eso? Seguía sin querer contárselo a nadie. Seguía ne gando la existencia del niño.

Ojalá pudiese beber el champán que circulaba por la galería, pero tuvo que conformarse con un zumo de naranja, que no servía para aliviar el dolor. Edward ha bía

cambiado de tema, pero ella estaba tan disgustada que no quería ni mirarlo.

«No soy padre». Había dicho esas palabras. «No soy padre».

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se preguntó entonces. Ha bía querido convencerse a sí misma de que su relación era normal, pero no lo era.

Estaba engañándose al creer que, de repente, Edward iba a querer tener hijos. Y por mucho que quisiera entender su punto de vista, no iba a dejar que su hijo

tuviera una familia tan desastrosa como la que ella ha bía tenido. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que su hijo esperase sentado en la puerta a un padre que no estaba

interesado en serlo.

«No soy padre».

—¡Edward! —una mujer delgadísima se unió al grupo, besando primero a Edward y luego a Aro. Y luego miró su vestido—. ¿Ella es...?

—Victoria, te presento a Bella Swan —la interrum pió Edward.

Bella se preguntó por qué su vestido despertaba tanta admiración. Qué superficial era aquella gente. Sí, era bonito, pero ningún vestido, por bonito que fuese, podría

compensar una relación desastrosa.

«No soy padre».

—¿Por qué mira mi vestido con esa cara?

Victoria rió, un sonido tan agradable corno el de una copa de cristal rompiéndose.

—Lo ha hecho Tanya, ¿verdad? Qué suerte. Ella sólo diseña para unos cuantos elegidos. Completamente imposible que te haga nada... a menos que ocu pes un lugar

especial en su corazón, claro.

Tanya.

¿Tanya?

Bella miró a la mujer de nuevo. Y luego miró el vestido dorado, recordando lo tenso que estaba Edward cuando se lo regaló.

Y era lógico, claro. Debía haber temido que ella lo supiera.

¿Qué clase de hombre regalaba a su prometida un vestido hecho por una ex novia?

El mismo hombre que seguía negando la existencia de su hijo. El mismo hombre insensible que no le ha bía dicho que se pusiera el anillo en la otra mano.

Con los ojos empañados, Bella miró el cuadro de Bellini, preguntándose si los hombres del Renaci miento habrían sido más considerados que sus con temporáneos.

Decidida, dejó el zumo de naranja sobre una mesita y se dirigió a la puerta de la galería. Pero mientras co rría por la alfombra roja, sus ojos se llenaron de lágri mas.

Había esperado que algo terminase hecho pedazos esa noche. Pero no había esperado que fuera su cora zón.

La suite del hotel era como una cápsula de cristal suspendida sobre la laguna, pero si Edward había es perado que ella mostrase entusiasmo iba a llevarse una

desilusión.

Edward había salido tras ella de la galería y, sin decir nada, la había ayudado a subir a la limusina. Cuando llegaron al hotel, Bella entró en la suite, se quitó los

zapatos y los dejó donde habían caído, sin mirar. Y ahora estaba intentando bajar la cremallera del vestido, deci dida a no pedirle ayuda.

Estaba furiosa, más enfadada que nunca.

Edward intentó ayudarla, pero ella le dio un mano tazo.

—No me toques —le advirtió, con voz temblorosa—. No, mejor ayúdame a quitarme este estúpido vestido de una vez. No quiero llevar algo que ha hecho tu ex novia.

El respiró profundamente.

—Se me ocurrió que podría disgustarte que fuese de Tanya, por eso no te lo dije.

—Habría sido mejor que no me regalases un vestido hecho por ella, ¿no te parece?

—Sabía que ir a esa exposición te pondría nerviosa y pensé que te sentirías más cómoda llevando algo que te gustase de verdad —intentó explicar Edward mientras

bajaba la cremallera—. Sus vestidos están muy cotiza dos y pensé que te daría confianza...

—¿Confianza? —lo interrumpió ella, volviéndose para fulminarlo con la mirada—. ¿Crees que me da confianza que alguien me diga en público que llevo un vestido

hecho por tu ex novia?

-Yo no sabía que Victoria iba a reconocerlo.

-Ah, bueno, entonces no pasa nada —Bella sacudió la cabeza mientras se quitaba el vestido y lo dejaba caer al suelo—. Soy idiota, de verdad, soy idiota.

Apartando la mirada de la generosa curva de sus pechos, Edward intentó concentrarse en la conversa ción.

—No eres idiota...

—Aléjate de mí. Sólo tú podrías convertir la ciudad más romántica del mundo en un infierno —Bella se acercó a la ventana, sin pensar que estaba en ropa interior—. El

fondo de esa laguna debe estar lleno de ca dáveres de mujeres... mujeres que se han lanzado al agua después de pasar una noche con hombres como tú.

Levantando los ojos al cielo, Edward se acercó.

-Tanya hace vestidos únicos, es una de las di señadoras más famosas de Grecia. Tiene una lista de espera de cuatro años porque es la mejor y yo quería regalarte el

mejor vestido.

—No puedo creer que seas tan insensible.

—Estoy contigo, no con ella.

-No, no estás conmigo, Edward. En realidad, no es tamos juntos —Bella se volvió, el rímel mezclándose con las lágrimas.

Y luego, sin pensar, se pasó una mano por la cara, extendiendo la mancha. Edward, que nunca antes se había conmovido al ver llorar a nadie, sintió que se le encogía

el corazón.

—¿Me has dicho «te quiero» alguna vez? No, claro que no. Por la sencilla razón de que no me quieres. Te gusta acostarte conmigo, pero ahora voy a tener un hijo

tuyo... ¡y es un desastre! Toda esta situación es un completo desastre y no tendría que ser así —Bella em pezó a sollozar, pero cuando Edward puso una mano en su

hombro la apartó de un manotazo—. Has vuelto a ha cerlo. Cuando Aro preguntó si debía felicitarte, le dijiste que no. Le dijiste que no ibas a ser padre.

El se quedó mirándola con los brazos a los lados, sabiendo que si la tocaba se pondría a gritar.

-Bella...

-¡No! Déjate de excusas, ya estoy harta. Y estoy harta de tener miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué?

—Me da miedo decir algo que pueda recordarte que estoy embarazada... y no dejo de preguntarme cuándo vas a desaparecer —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. No quiero

que nuestro hijo crezca preguntándose si vas a estar ahí o no, sintiendo como si hubiera hecho algo malo. ¡Yo sé lo que es esperar a un padre que no aparece

nunca!

Sorprendido por tal afirmación, Edward se quedó en silencio, esperando que siguiera hablando, como hacía siempre, que le contase todo lo que llevaba den tro. Pero

Bella se dio la vuelta para mirar la laguna.

—Quiero irme a casa, a Little Molting.

—¿Te quedabas en la puerta, esperando a tu padre? ¿Eso es lo que te pasó? ¿Tu padre te dejó?

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—Theé mou, ¿hablas de todo lo demás y no quieres hablar de eso precisamente? ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

Bella tardó un momento en contestar:

—Porque hablar no ayuda nada.

—No creo que éste sea el mejor momento para ce rrarte en banda. Háblame de tu padre, es importante para mí.

Ella se dio la vuelta, secándose las lágrimas de un manotazo.

—Mi madre se pasó la vida intentando convertirlo en algo que no era.

—¿Y qué era eso?

—Un marido, un padre. Pero él no quería tener hi jos. Mi madre pensó que acabaría acostumbrándose, pero no fue así. De vez en cuando le molestaba la conciencia y

llamaba por teléfono para decir que iba a verme —su voz se rompió en

ese momento—. Yo le de cía a mis amigas que mi padre iba a llevarme al cine y me sentaba en la puerta a esperar... pero no aparecía. Eso te hace sentir fatal, te lo

aseguro. Mi infancia no fue precisamente un cuento de hadas.

Y ella siempre había querido un cuento de hadas, pensó Edward, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¿Por qué no me habías contado eso antes?

—Ya te lo he dicho: hablar de ello no me ayuda y no tenía nada que ver con nosotros.

—Tiene mucho que ver con nosotros, Bella. Explica por qué te cuesta tanto confiar en mí. Explica por qué me miras con cara de susto muchas veces, por qué es peras

que te falle.

—La razón por la que te miro con cara de susto es que sé que no era esto lo que tú querías y sé que este tipo de situación nunca tiene un final feliz. Podríamos seguir

juntos durante un tiempo, pero tarde o temprano acabarías por marcharte y no es eso lo que quiero. Ya no creo en los cuentos de hadas —dijo ella, con voz

temblorosa—. Pero sí creo que merezco algo mejor. Y mi hijo también.

Sin mirarlo, Bella se dirigió al dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

Y, mirando esa puerta cerrada, Edward supo que era un gesto simbólico.

Lo había dejado fuera de su vida.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo el penultimo capi :(<p>

espero ke les haya gustado

chiks muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews =)

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	10. Chapter 10

_**Meses después...**_

Esta es una adaptación de **Nueve meses después...**

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

La historia pertenece a Sarah Morgan

* * *

><p><em>Argumento:<em>

Aquella noche con ella… traería consecuencias nueve meses después...

El lujoso Ferrari despertaba miradas de curiosidad en el tranquilo pueblecito inglés de Little Molting, pero para la profesora Bella Swan sólo significaba una cosa:

Edward Cullen había vuelto a su vida. Cuatro años antes, con el ramo de novia en la mano, Bella supo que su guapísimo prometido griego no iba a reunirse con ella en el altar. Ahora él había vuelto para exigir lo que era suyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

Bella marcó el número de Rosalie por enésima vez y dejó un nuevo mensaje.

Necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien, pero su amiga no contestaba al teléfono.

Suspirando, buscó un pañuelo de papel para so narse la nariz. Pero tenía que dejar de llorar. Aquello era ridículo. ¿Cuánta agua podía perder una persona en veinticuatro horas sin ponerse enferma?

Había ido llorando desde Venecia hasta Corfú. Y cuando no estaba dándole pañuelos, Edward se dedi caba a trabajar, levantando ocasionalmente la cabeza del ordenador.

No había intentado retomar la conversación de la noche anterior. Seguramente creía que había perdido la cabeza, pensó Bella.

Le había dicho que quería volver a Inglaterra de in mediato y él respondió que se encargaría de organizar el vuelo, pero en cuanto llegaron a la villa desapareció en su despacho.

De modo que estaba de vuelta en la suite, intentando no mirar la cama que dominaba la preciosa habitación.

Después de darse una ducha se puso un pantalón corto y una sencilla camiseta y fue al vestidor para sa car su maleta.

¿De qué le servirían todos esos vestidos en Little Molting?, se preguntó. No podía dar clases con un de licado vestido de lino.

Y tampoco podría ponerse los preciosos zapatos de tacón a menos que Edward estuviera a su lado, suje tándola.

Intentando no pensar en eso, volvió al dormitorio y vio una nota sobre la cama. Pensando que serían los detalles del vuelo, la leyó: Nos vemos en la playa en diez minutos. Lleva el anillo.

Por supuesto, el anillo.

Apretando los dientes para contener las lágrimas, Bella arrugó la nota y la tiró a la papelera. Ah, claro, no quería que desapareciese con su carísimo anillo por segunda vez.

Bella miró el diamante que había estado con ella durante esos cuatro años. La idea de separarse de él resultaba horriblemente triste.

Pero se lo llevaría en persona.

Y luego volvería a su antigua vida e intentaría se guir adelante sin Edward.

Bella bajó por el camino que llevaba a la playa, in tentando no pensar en lo maravilloso que hubiera sido criar a su hijo allí, entre los olivos y las buganvillas.

Sentía como si alguien le hubiera hecho un agujero en las entrañas. Como si hubiera perdido algo que ya no podría recuperar nunca.

Deteniéndose un momento, cerró los ojos. Sólo tendría que soportar aquellos últimos cinco minutos y todo habría terminado. Se marcharía de Corfú y no volverían a verse.

Decidida a portarse con dignidad, llegó a la playa... y se quedó inmóvil.

Frente a ella había un semicírculo de sillas y, de lante de las sillas, alguien con mucha imaginación ha bía creado un arco con flores, un arco iris de colores sobre una pérgola que formaba una especie de puerta frente al mar.

Parecía el decorado de una película romántica. Pero no tenía ningún sentido.

—¿Bella?

Le pareció escuchar la voz de. Rosalie, pero no po día ser...

Y sin embargo, allí estaba, corriendo hacia ella, con un vestido largo que se enredaba entre sus largas piernas.

Riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, Bella la abrazó.

—He estado llamándote... ¿qué llevas puesto? —ex clamó, dando un paso atrás para mirar a su amiga—. Estás fantástica, pero no entiendo nada...

—¡Soy tu dama de honor! —gritó Rosalie—. Edward me dijo que tenía que ser una sorpresa, así que apagué el móvil porque ya sabes que soy incapaz de guardar un secreto y sabía que si hablaba contigo acabaría por contártelo. ¿Estás contenta?

Estaba más bien desconcertada.

—Pero... yo no necesito una dama de honor. No voy a casarme.

—Pues claro que sí. Edward me ha traído hasta aquí para eso. He venido en su jet privado... y no voy a de cirte cuántos mojitos he tomado, pero tengo un dolor de cabeza espantoso. Venga, vamos.

—Te has adelantado, Rosalie —dijo Edward enton ces—. Yo debería haber hablado con ella... Bella no sabe nada de esto.

—¿Qué? —Rosalie lo miró, perpleja—. ¿Bella no sabe qué vais a casaros? Cuando me dijiste que era una sor presa, pensé que la sorpresa era que yo fuese la dama de honor, no la boda.

—Las cosas no salen siempre como uno quiere y eso es especialmente cierto en mi relación con tu amiga —inusualmente inseguro, Edward tomó la mano de Bella—.

Anoche, en Venecia, iba a pedirte que te ca saras conmigo, por eso te llevé allí.

Rosalie se llevó una mano al corazón.

—Ay, Dios mío.

—Rosalie... —dijo Edward, sin dejar de mirar a Bella—. Si vuelves a abrir la boca sin permiso, jamás volverás a viajar en mi avión privado.

Rosalie hizo el gesto de abrocharse una cremallera en la boca, pero Bella estaba mirándolo a él.

—¿Ibas a pedirme que me casara contigo? Pero cuando Aro te preguntó si ibas a ser padre, tú dijiste que no... no lo siento, esta vez no puedes en gañarme.

—Estaba nervioso porque iba a pedirte que te casa ras conmigo y temía que dijeras que no. Después de lo que pasó la última vez, ¿por qué ibas a confiar en mí? Por eso te llevé a una de las ciudades más román ticas del mundo.

—Pero Aro...

—Me preguntó si era padre y yo le dije que no por que para mí ser padre es mucho más que crear un hijo. Eso es lo que hizo el tuyo, pero nunca fue un padre de verdad, ¿no? —le preguntó Edward con voz ronca—. Ser padre es querer a tu hijo más que a ti mismo, poner su felicidad por delante de la tuya, protegerlo de todo y hacerle ver que, pase lo que pase, estarás a su lado. Podría decirte que yo tengo intención de hacer todo eso, pero sería más elocuente demostrarlo. Y para eso necesito tiempo.

Bella no podía respirar.

—¿Tiempo?

—Digamos que cincuenta años más o menos —dijo Edward—. Y muchos hijos. Tal vez después de cuatro hijos y cincuenta años, si alguien me pregunta si soy padre podré decirle que lo soy.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Pensé que la idea de ser padre te asustaba.

—No he dicho que no esté asustado, lo estoy. Pero sigo aquí, apretando tu mano. Y hablando de manos... —Edward le puso el anillo en la mano izquierda.

—Edward...

—Te quiero, agapi mu, porque eres generosa, diver tida y la mujer más sexy del mundo. Me encanta que tengas que sujetarte a mi brazo cuando llevas zapatos de tacón, me encanta que odies los trocitos de cosas que flotan en las bebidas... incluso me gusta que tires las cosas por cualquier parte —Edward apartó el pelo de su cara—. Y me encanta que hubieras sido capaz de marcharte para proteger a nuestro hijo. Pero no tienes que hacerlo, Bella. Protegeremos juntos a nuestro hijo.

Temiendo creer lo que estaba pasando, Bella miró el anillo.

—¿Me quieres de verdad?

-No tengas la menor duda. Si siempre vas a dudar de mí, esto no saldrá bien. Me gustaría pensar que nunca voy a decir algo equivocado, pero soy un hom bre, de modo que tarde o temprano diré algo que te moleste... como anoche, en Venecia —Edward abrió los brazos en un gesto de disculpa.

-Anoche no me dijiste que me querías. Yo me mo ría por escucharlo... quería que me pusieras el anillo en la otra mano, pero no lo hiciste.

Él asintió con la cabeza apenado.

—Hace cuatro años te dejé plantada el día de nuestra boda. Sé que es difícil perdonar eso y temía que si te lo pedía demasiado pronto me dirías que no. Me daba pánico que me rechazases, por eso estaba esperando.

Su relación había ido haciéndose más profunda con el paso de los días, era cierto.

—Pensé que no me querías.

-Quería que estuvieras segura de que te amaba.

-Edward...

—Aunque no sea capaz de decir las palabras ade cuadas, quiero que sepas que eso es lo que siento, que eso es lo que hay en mi corazón —Edward bajó la ca beza para besarla y, durante unos segundos, los dos se quedaron en silencio.

Rosalie se aclaró la garganta entonces.

—Ya está bien. Para mí es evidente que te quiere, Bells. Por favor, tú no tienes un céntimo, eres la persona más desordenada del mundo y, aunque te pones muy guapa cuando quieres, con tacones pareces un pato ma reado. Así que, básicamente, este hombre tiene que quererte mucho para casarse contigo.

—Gracias.

—De nada. ¿Podemos seguir adelante con la boda? Se me está quemando la nariz.

Medio riendo, medio llorando, Bella miró a Edward.

—¿Quieres que nos casemos aquí? ¿Ahora? No puedo creer que hayas organizado todo esto en la playa.

—Quería darte tu cuento de hadas —dijo él, emocionado—. Y sí, vamos a hacerlo ahora mismo. No voy a cambiar de opinión, Bella. Sé lo que quiero y creo saber lo que tú quieres. Ninguno de los dos necesita una gran ceremonia o miles de invitados. Si me dices que sí, tengo dos personas esperando en la villa: mi direc tor  
>jurídico, Emmett, que además es mi mejor amigo y el hombre que va a casarnos.<p>

-Pero no puedo casarme en pantalón corto —pro testó ella.

—¡Pues claro que no! —exclamó Rosalie, señalando un montón de bolsas sobre una silla—. Afortunada mente, ha traído un vestido de novia.

Bella miró a Edward, preguntándole con la mirada si era un vestido de Tanya.

-No, no —se apresuró a decir él—. He hecho que tra jeran diez vestidos diferentes. Puedes elegir el que quieras.

—¿Diez? —murmuró Bella.

—Quería que pudieses elegir —Edward sonrió—. Y, además, creo que debe ser una sorpresa para el novio.

Emocionada, Bella levantó una mano para acari ciar su rostro.

—Te quiero —murmuró, con los ojos llenos de lágri mas.

—¡No llores! Te pones horrible cuando lloras y se supone que tengo que maquillarte —protestó Rosalie—. Y no se puede hacer nada con unos ojos hinchados y una nariz roja. Edward, ve a dar un paseo mientras ele gimos el vestido. No debes ver a la novia, trae mala suerte.

—Podría vestirme en la casa —sugirió Bella.

—No pienso arriesgarme —dijo él—. Te quiero y quiero casarme contigo ahora mismo. No me importa que lle ves pantalón corto.

—¡Edward Cullen, mi amiga no va a casarse en pantalón corto! —exclamó Rosalie—. Una mujer mira las fotos de su boda durante toda la vida y nadie puede llorar al verse en pantalón corto —indignada, lo em pujó—. Muy bien, ve a buscar al padrino y vuelve en diez minutos.

Diez minutos después, Bella estaba bajo la pérgola de flores, con el vestido de novia más bonito que ha bía visto en toda su vida, mirando al único hombre al que había amado en toda su vida.

Y Rosalie le estaba poniendo ojitos a Emmett.

—Tengo la impresión de que ni tu dama de honor ni el padrino están muy atentos —murmuró Edward, apre tando a Bella contra su pecho ante la mirada de desa probación del hombre que los casaba—. Puede que ten gamos que hacer esto sin su ayuda.

Bella miró su ramo de novia.

—No me puedo creer que vayamos a casarnos. Pensé que lo nuestro no terminaría así.

—¿Es el cuento de hadas que querías? Tal vez de bería traer traído una carroza tirada por un par de ca ballos blancos.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—No podrías traer una carroza a la playa —le dijo, poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo—. Pero has con seguido traer lo más importante.

—Estamos hechos el uno para el otro —dijo Edward—. Para siempre.

Bella sonrió, enamorada.

—Eso suena a cuento de hadas. Mi cuento de hadas.

FIN

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo el ultimo capi :(<p>

espero ke les haya gustado

chiks muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews =)

me regalan el ultimo review

gracias a todo/as las estuvieron aki en esta maravillosa historia nos vemos en la próxima

las espero en ***Mas alla de Perdonar***

los kiero se kuidan =D


End file.
